A Wolf's Devotion
by Living Paradox
Summary: Naruto returns from his chosen exile, but what all has happened in his absent five years? Eventual NaruKyuu/KyuuNaru, don't like, don't read.
1. The Lone Wolf's Return

**Author Notes: Welcome to my third NaruKyuu fanfic. This is a continuation of ****CoaLW**** and ****FaW,HaD**. **There will be mature content, just not in this chapter. I AM SO FREAKING SORRY. MY SCHOOL IS TRYING TO KILL ME! I GOT FIVE PROJECTS AND THREE TESTS DUE ALL ON ONE DAY! My brain is fried, but I will do my best to update across all of my fanfics. Once spring break rolls around (or summer if things stay bogged down) I will be able to maybe update every day. Wait for it. I solemnly swear to never abandon my faithful readers and reviewers.**

**#######################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^**

**Konoha:** Tsunade sat down at her desk doing the usual paperwork. She had gotten used to the daily load, so she took a minute to look outside. It was the evening of January 8th, and not a single flake of snow had touched the ground all winter. The past five winters had been like this. "And it was five years ago that Naruto left," the Hokage spoke quietly.

"I really miss Naruto-Niichan," said a familiar brunette. Tsunade turned to see Naruto's self-proclaimed apprentice had snuck in unheard. He was really good at it now. Konohamaru was now sixteen, and he had lost a certain amount of his childish antics, but he had developed the two most potent perverted jutsu on the planet. "I know I ask this a lot, but do you think he will ever come back?"

"Naruto will do anything to protect his kid," Tsunade began. "If he comes back, it won't be for long. I still find it amazing that he and Kyuubi could have one, but it wasn't safe. The villagers…I can't even say it. Anyway, do you have your mission report?"

"Ya, it turned out to be one of Orochimaru's old hideouts, and we blew it sky high except for these specimens that you were interested in," Konohamaru replied. "Almost every prisoner was dead, but they all had curse marks." He handed the woman a folder along with two glass jars filled with Kami knows what. "I wonder how much longer this war will last," he spoke.

"The Shadow Country occupies an entire continent," Tsunade replied. "It will be years, maybe decades before we even manage to establish a base. And with their blackguard elites posing a huge threat to any attack, there is little we can do to oppose them directly. The worst part is that the country can sustain itself without foreign trade. Look, it's already late. You should get some…" Tsunade stopped midsentence as she caught Konohamaru staring out the window in shock and maybe fear. She turned to see an all too familiar light show in the sky. "No way," she said softly. "It's been five years without a word. Why have you come back?"

"Hokage-Sama," a Jounin yelled as he burst through the door to her office. "We found this child at the main gate. He says his father is in trouble." Tsunade turned to see a child barely four years old panting in the doorway.

"Please Hokage-Sama…help my daddy," he spoke before collapsing. Tsunade was stunned. The child's chakra signature wasn't human, and he had that nostalgic blond, spiky hair. An explosion resounded from the forest, and Tsunade and Konohamaru were out the door in a flash with several ANBU in tow.

"Be ready for anything," Tsunade yelled as they passed through the main gate. The aurora still shone brightly in the sky, and clouds were starting to form. The sounds of breaking bones and tearing metal could easily be heard, and screams and roars tore through the forest as well. A large silvery blur smashed into a tree, and Tsunade stopped to see that it was a mortally wounded creature with four tails. "It's a demon," she said quietly. A much louder roar sounded, and it sent shivers down everyone's spines. A bright flash went off as half the trees were frosted over. Silence hung in the air like a dense fog, but Tsunade finally worked up the courage to continue on.

They stayed to the shadows, but the group observed as a fiery scene shrank and finally disappeared in the clearing, leaving only the snowy and bloody ground and trees. Many of the old trees had been blown over, and everything was riddled with ice. There, surrounded by frozen chunks of demons on all sides was a man with short and spiky golden hair holding two swords. Konohamaru tried to gain a better viewpoint, but the crunching ice under his feet alerted the person, and he disappeared from sight only to appear next to them with his swords pointing at Tsunade. This was incredible; tears came to Tsunade's eyes, and Konohamaru stood stunned. It didn't seem possible, but this was definitely Naruto.

"Thank Kami," he panted before collapsing into the snow. Tsunade was horrified. Naruto's back was coated in scratches, bites, and chakra wounds, and his chakra level was very low.

"Get him to a hospital room…**NOW!**" the Hokage ordered. Wolves howled into the night as Konohamaru picked Naruto up and carried him piggyback. "Stay on your toes," she warned. "If all of those were demons, and they managed to do _this_ to Naruto, you'll need every ounce of awareness in you if we have to fight any." Snow fell from the sky, and the group didn't meet a single enemy on the way back to Konoha. Villagers had gathered to see what was causing the commotion, and the few that caught a glimpse of Naruto as the group came through were shocked. Tsunade and Konohamaru pushed their way through, and the ANBU agents barred the onlookers' path to the hospital. Tsunade brought Naruto to a vacant room and went to work on him. His wounds were frozen over with ice. "You were always smarter than I gave you credit for," the woman spoke as her hands glowed with chakra. Naruto's back wasn't in horrible shape, but the lacerations were deep. Tsunade even had to pick out bits of broken claw and even a fang. "Just what the Hell were you up against?" She made it up to his shoulders, and she spotted the mate's mark on his shoulder. It now had eight designs around it.

"Tsunade-Sama," Sakura gasped as she came in the door. She froze at the sight. "It…it can't be…Naruto?" Tsunade nodded.

"Tell Sasuke and the others, but don't let any of the villagers hear you," the Godaime told her. Sakura left, and twenty minutes after Tsunade had finished, she brought back the entire gang, and Kakashi escorted the random child. "You're Naruto and Kyuubi's kid aren't you?" Tsunade asked calmly with a smile. The boy was terrified of everyone, but he nodded. His hair had the same radiance as Naruto's, but his eyes were a much darker blue, like midnight with more darkness in it.

"Is my dad alright?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"He should be perfectly fine once he wakes up," the Hokage replied. Sakura sat down with the boy and allowed him to cling to her for warmth.

"We were completely surrounded, and he told me to go through the gate and just keep running straight towards the lighted area," he began. "Dad had been cut open already by a big guy with seven tales, but he told me not to worry. I just kept running, and he told me to find the Hokage. He said that 'the woman with watermelons on her chest will protect you.'" Tsunade suddenly became furious. "He also said 'she's the only human I know besides the world's biggest perv or something like that who can protect you from a demon.'" This made Tsunade laugh inwardly. _Nice save Naruto; you're off the hook…for now._

"Uuungh, oooh," Naruto moaned as he sat up. Everyone was shocked. He suddenly tensed as his eyes shot open. "Where is he? Where is my son?" he asked frantically. "Please tell me he's okay Tsunade." There were tears in his eyes as he spoke, and nothing could terrify the woman more.

"I'm right here daddy," the child called out as he jumped higher than anyone expected onto Naruto's chest. "I'm fine, and so are you." Naruto hugged the boy closely as he cried out of joy. "I thought I lost you."

"I thought I might lose _you_," the blond man replied. "Thank Kami you're safe my little Ryuushin." It was a complete "aaaaww" moment. Everyone stood in amazement. There were so many questions concerning Naruto's absence for five long years. They also wondered where Kyuubi was. Naruto continued comforting Ryuushin as his head rose. "I am indebted to you Tsunade-Sama," he began. "Thank you for keeping him safe. I just can't bear the thought of losing you," he said towards his son.

"Where is Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked. Naruto's hand stopped moving, and little Ryuu looked up to his dad in curiosity. A tear fell from Naruto's eye. "No," the Hokage breathed.

"He isn't dead," Naruto told them. "The mark would disappear if he died. He's been captured, and they're torturing him now as we speak." Tsunade sat down next to him. "Zant Du Vestilgraden, king of the demon realm has been plotting to destroy the human race and claim this plane for demons. He intends to start with Konoha for rather…serious reasons that…concern my childhood and my exile." Everyone took on looks of shame and concern. It was true. Naruto's life had been Hell for the most part, and many of the villagers had been disgusted with him when he returned with Kyuubi and found they were going to have a child, have Ryuushin. "Neither of us noticed his motives for four and a half years, and it was too late by the time we did. When Zant declared his plan, we realized that Ryuushin would not be safe if we openly opposed him. So Kyuubi and I decided to come back here, but as you saw…there were complications. I am the greatest threat to Zant, so he tried to eliminate Kyuubi and me, but we evaded his detection until three days ago. Kyuubi told me to make sure our son made it to safety, so he stalled for time and fought against Zant's Zutchen Di and sent me away. I can't begin to tell you how painful it was to know and feel that Kyuubi was sacrificing himself, but here we are…safe and sound while he's in a dungeon." The last part was said a bit bitterly.

"Naruto," Sakura said quietly as she hugged the man. Tears flowed from her eyes, and Naruto tried to feel comfort, but it wouldn't come.

"I've bought us time and killed most of their gate keepers," Naruto began again. "I'm calling the other Bijuu to assembly, and they will be here by tomorrow's end, but Zant has most of demon society against me. If I can just kill him and his son, the rest will give up. His mate, Irda Vi Losgran…is already a stain on my swords." Naruto paused as he began rubbing Ryuushin's head again. "I can't ask for your help in this matter of dealing with the other demons, but I have no choice but to ask for you to protect my son. If he dies, I don't think I could go on anymore. Konoha is my home, and I know that the villagers still view me as an abomination and betrayal to the human race, but there is no other way. With the Shadow ninja waiting to strike, I could not leave him in the Hidden Sand Village and leave with a steady conscience."

"We will protect your son Naruto," Tsunade told him. "You just focus on getting Kyuubi back before Zant decides he has no reason to keep him alive. Kushina," she began. "Take them back to the mansion and let them rest. They've had a rough day."

"Are those real clothes?" Sasuke asked.

"I made them myself, so yes," his blond friend replied. Naruto wore heavy-duty leather ninja boots with a golden threaded fox on the end of each. He also had on a strong set of fighting garments made of a rather resistant thread. "Completely fireproof except for perhaps Amaterasu or a volcano," Naruto told them. "This top of mine also has superior tear resistance, but a battle-ready demon of four tails or higher can still do a number on it. This whole outfit is streamlined too, so it makes detecting my movements far more difficult." Kiba punched it out of curiosity, and Naruto didn't react at all, but Ryuushin got angry and clawed his hand, drawing blood.

"Wash that out Kiba," Naruto told him calmly. "Ryuu is like me in a lot of ways and having poison in his claws is one of those ways. His name suggests his nature, feisty like a dragon." Tsunade's face paled. "It isn't strong yet, but that will basically destroy the ability to feel your fingers for a while." Kiba looked at his hand carefully and smelled it. Naruto was right; there was poison in his rather protective son's claws.

"It feels like there's iron plating in that vest of yours, but that might just be your body underneath," Kiba commented as he began scrubbing the four lines in his hand. "Ouch, this stuff kind of burns."

"It's a neurotoxin, so it will do that," Naruto told him. "Remember Ryuushin," he began. "Humans can't resist your poison like your dads do, so be careful. Only use it in a true emergency, because your powers won't really develop for another two and a half years or so. You can probably punch Kiba's lights out already, but don't use that on friends. If anyone seriously tries to hurt you, then you can use it."

"Hey, I'm no wimp," Kiba protested.

"I fought you myself didn't I?" Naruto asked. "I never said you were a wimp, but you're up against a nine-tailed dingo here. Even at the age of three he could bust a boulder the size of a small cottage with a single kick, so don't go underestimating him."

"You never told us what demon he had turned out to be," Sakura commented. "A dingo, that's pretty amazing."

"Canine demons make canine demons, but that encompasses various large and powerful dogs, not Poodles or Chihuahuas mind you, foxes, wolves, dingoes, and so on," the blond man replied. "He's got my hair, but Kyuu's strong build. He gets his eyes from me, but Ryuushin really is more than just the sum of his parents."

"Ya, so don't go calling me shrimp or wimpy, _humans_" Ryuu said almost insultingly. Naruto busted him for it too and slapped him, shocking everyone beyond belief. "Owiiie," the small boy cried as he held his right cheek. "Why did you do that Dad?" There were tears in his eyes, but Naruto didn't just melt. He was stronger than that.

"Don't ever think of yourself as higher than others whether they're human or demon," Naruto scolded. "I think I need to remind you that I was born a human. You're a bit young for this, but I can't let you pick up Zant's teachings. There was once a man named Madara who was I dare say the mightiest of all humans. He was strong enough to crush the Bijuu under his foot too. You can thank me and Kyuubi and my dad for killing him, but he was terribly cruel. Madara was going to take over the world using Kyuubi's powers along with the other Bijuu, and he nearly succeeded. I only managed to beat him because I had help. Humans may not be born with anywhere near as much chakra, and they may have to train extremely hard to become as strong as us physically, but they are powerful. When teams put their heads together, they can accomplish many things. The only reason I'm still here is because demons don't fight in that fashion. It's whoever gets the target wins, not a collective goal. And we can be thankful that Zant is having a hard time switching the main tactics."

"I'm sorry Dad," Ryuushin told him as he hugged Naruto and nuzzled against his chest. Naruto rubbed his back reassuringly, signaling that his punishment was over.

"It will become obvious who my friends are and who aren't, but you'll get used to living here. Konoha is just _filled_ with fun places if you know how to look for them, and your…" Naruto paused and snuffed in humor, "_Grandma's_ house is very beautiful. Kushina sent a deadly look at Naruto, and he started laughing. "Your daddy's in trouble with his mom, but don't worry. I'm twenty-three now, but your grandmother isn't old yet."

"I think she's in her forties," Raiya spoke out. "The amount of silver hairs suggests forty-four maybe forty-five." Naruto paled. This was not a good situation.

"Ryuu, human life lesson number three: never try to guess a woman's true age," Naruto spoke as he kept his eyes on his enraged mom. The boy turned, and he was petrified with fear. "Daddy," he began. "She scares me."

"That is one of my mother's many talents, but the others are much more pleasant," Naruto told him. Everyone in the room backed away, and Naruto received a punch in place of Ryuushin's rather freely speaking mouth. "She can also hit pretty hard," the man spoke as he fixed his nose with a crack. Tsunade cringed at the sound and blood, but Naruto quickly healed himself up. "Your dad is tired from a long night Ryuushin. I need some sleep, and so do you my little dragon dingo." Ryuushin enjoyed himself like normal little kids as Naruto picked him up and put him on his shoulders. They exited the hospital happily and found the streets to be empty. Naruto's ears caught something, and he placed his son down on the ground. A yellowish blur raced toward the child, but Naruto easily caught it in his hands and pounded it into the ground.

"Kahack," the ferret-demon got out as his body made a crater. He had two tails, so he couldn't hope to overpower Naruto who had him by the neck. The blond man had nothing but rage in his eyes.

"How dare you attack an innocent child?" he roared. Villagers watched from their windows in fear. "Your life was forfeit from the moment you chose your target. Be honest and I'll end it painlessly. Was it for trying to live up to Zant's word and maybe getting promoted?" The demon could barely manage it, but he nodded. Naruto's eyes flashed, and he fell still, dead. Naruto then lit him on fire with his chakra, and the ash flew away into the night. "It's a rather precise medical way of killing, but it only works on demons if they are of low enough power level or are willing to accept death. The method doesn't use much chakra at all, and it literally tells the person's brain to shut down, but the clincher is that it seals the actions of the brain once it follows the command, so there is no way to bring them back in time." Sakura was amazed by this. It truly was a marvel of a technique.

"I don't sense any others Tsunade-Sama," he began calmly. "But keep all ANBU on high alert. Demons can change their size, and they can even mask themselves as humans, but they only have one human form. This is the hard part of the task I requested of you. Zant is no fool. He will probably send six-tailed demons after us, but he'll keep the two eight-tailed demons and most of the seven-tailed demons with him for protection. Ryuushin is to always remain under the watchful eyes of my mom, you, Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke, or an ANBU agent I have examined myself. If he is alone with anyone else and I see it, that person better be ready for a scare fest and an interrogation. He is not to leave this village for any purpose whatsoever. And also," he began towards the boy himself. "If you disobey me on this particular issue, the consequences will be severe. I have messenger frogs that I can leave with you, so communication is not a viable reason. I have a lot to deal with tomorrow, so let's just all get some rest."

His son nodded as Naruto put him back on his shoulders, and each of them broke off to go home until it was just Naruto, Kushina, and little Ryuushin who was asleep. "He's beautiful Naruto," the woman spoke softly.

"I'm sorry that I left you alone five years ago Mom," Naruto interjected. "I love you; don't think I don't. It just wasn't safe to give birth to him here. Someone would have killed him or at least attempted, and I couldn't raise him here like that. No matter what I do, someone is left in pain because of it." Kushina hugged him lovingly, and Naruto broke down crying.

"I love you Naruto," she said reassuringly. "You're my son, and nothing can change that." She kissed his cheek, a new gesture for Naruto. He just went with it though. Kushina had missed out on raising him, so every moment counted. "I'm curious though," the woman started out. "How did you erm, give birth to him?" It was an embarrassing question. After all, guys didn't give birth in human society, and he was born a human.

"They cut him out," he replied. Kushina paled. She had been asked if she wanted a C-section by Tsunade when she had Naruto, but she refused. "I was afraid at first, but Kyuubi knew how to calm me down, and I was given an anesthetic, so I didn't really feel the pain from being cut. They had to stop my chakra though, because it heals me really quickly. When he first came out, Ryuushin was so small, and he was covered in my blood, so I was scared that the doctor had hurt him, but she cleaned him off and snipped the birth cord with a pair of scissors. She wrapped him in a blanket and let my chakra start flowing again, and I held him in my arms like a plate of hair-thin glass. He was so beautiful, and I cried along with Kyuubi as he wailed in my arms. How bad of a crier was I when I was a baby?" Naruto asked.

"When you did cry," his mother began. "It was quiet, but you stopped the instant Minato or I got close to you. Was he bad?"

"My ears won't ever stop ringing," her son replied humorously. "I didn't get sleep for the first five nights, but I never yelled at him or Kyuubi like some sleep-deprived mothers I knew did. His eyes would always shine when he smiled, and they are kind of like the sky right now. It's so dark, but there are specs of light all over it. His eyes shine the same way if he ever smiles for you. Don't get your hopes up though; he's in pain because of what happened to Kyuubi. I don't know if he blames me or is just sad, but he hasn't smiled at all since three days ago; I can't blame him though. This is almost like what happened with you, Dad, and me," Naruto spoke more softly. Kushina teared up, but she couldn't comfort him like this. She unlocked the door to the house, and Naruto frowned. "I'm gonna have to put up some really tough seals and barriers," he said. "I won't let anything happen to Ryuushin or you guys, but that will mean taking a lot of precautions."

He carried his son up to his father's old room. "You can put him in your old room if you want Naruto. I got it fixed up," Kushina told him with a concerned look on her face.

"He'll have nightmares and wake up terrified if I'm not there," her son replied. "We've been running for two months now, so the security is something he needs right now. Thank you though Mom." With that, Naruto closed the door and set up a detection barrier around the house. He pulled back the sheets and got his son curled up before getting under the warm covers and thinking about Kyuubi as he dosed off.

**Author Notes: So, what did you think? Don't worry. Naruto and Kyuubi will be reunited soon…probably in the eventually field actually. Review please.**


	2. The Hands Turn

**Author Notes: Hello. I will do my best to update each story as soon as possible, but give me some slack. I'm sure everyone here can attest that school can be a bitch when it wants to be. Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

**#######################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^**

**Naruto:** He shivered in his sleep that early morning. "Kyuubi…" he whispered. The redhead was chained to a wall, drained of chakra like all prisoners. Zant stared at him intensely, glowing emerald eyes full of apathy and a latent seething hatred. Kyuubi was bruised all over, and he cried for the loving, protecting arms of his mate. "Stay away from him." Guards walked into the cell, and at the same time, Kushina walked into Naruto's room. The dream died, and the blond sprung awake, forming a long blade out of ice that nearly punctured his mother's neck, the tip barely a millimeter away as the wolf demon panted and stared at her in anger.

"Naruto," Kushina breathed fearfully. Her son's eyes were filled with rage, confusion, and desperation, and now…tears as the blade shattered into tiny harmless, glittering fragments. His head dropped as fresh sorrow poured from his being. "Oh Naruto," his mother spoke compassionately. Kushina sat down next to her son and hugged him lovingly.

"Kyuubi," he moaned in lamentation. Ryuushin was now awake, and he hugged his father's chest to try and comfort him.

"You are with family Naruto," his mother spoke. "Everything will be fine. I believe in you." Her son stopped sniffling, but he quaked occasionally as his sorrow forced his body to spasm. "I love you Naruto."

"I…" the blond tried to speak, but to little avail. "I won't lose the people I love, not like this." Ryuushin began making comforting noises foreign to Kushina, but Naruto responded by calming down and regaining composure. "Thank you, my son." The boy smiled at him as his cheeks were rubbed in thanks. "I'm sorry Mom. I had a nightmare."

"It's okay, I have breakfast ready," the woman replied. "Get dressed and come down when you're feeling better." Naruto nodded and hugged her. "I missed you."

"Me too," the blond replied. Kushina left them alone for a short while, and she went downstairs and began eating. "Ryuushin, I know you'd like your nice clothes from home, but that just isn't an option right now. Your Dad taught me a jutsu though, a transformation of sorts, that summons whatever kind of clothing you want, only it's an illusion."

"You mean I'd be walking around naked with everyone…(gulp) looking at me?" the boy asked innocently and fearfully.

"Essentially yes, but the illusion is perfect, to the point where if a person touches your clothing, it will feel like and give resistance just like real clothing," Naruto responded. "I'll get your good clothes washed later, but you need something suitable." It took a few minutes, but his son memorized the jutsu. "I'll give you some privacy." Ryuushin blushed, and Naruto lightly smiled before leaving and closing the door. The boy removed his three-day-old robe, pants, undershirt, and underwear before performing the jutsu and summoning clothing which emulated his dad's.

Ryuushin then gathered up his dirty clothes and put them in a neat pile like he did back on the estate. "Okay Daddy, you can come in." Naruto entered and smiled to see the battle armor his son wore. Then Ryuushin jumped and latched onto his neck and waist, smiling humorously, asking for his dad to play with him a little. "When you come back, you promise to play with me a little?" His father smiled before lightly teething his son's ear, making him giggle and laugh, to the point of making Naruto laugh too. "Daddyyy," the boy got out, asking his father to stop. "You promise?"

"I promise I will if I have the energy," Naruto responded. His son frowned. "Hey, cut me some slack. I have to deal with Tanuki-San remember?" His son smiled.

"Ya, Shukaku-San is always whining and complaining," Ryuushin spoke with a smile. "I love you Daddy."

"You too," his father replied. "Now, Mom's got breakfast ready, so go on ahead. I need a few seconds to change too." Ryuushin dropped to the floor before running downstairs. Naruto summoned a black robe with blue trim, and a fierce figure of himself in wolf form shown over the whole. He tidied his hair before summoning the (in his opinion useless and pointless) formality of his simple golden band, or crown. It tapered at the front, coming down as a triangle so that most of the snowflake mark was exposed.

"I know we haven't formally met Ryuushin, but my name's Kushina," Naruto's mother told him as he gawked at the smorgasbord before him. "Yes, your father likes my food too."

"Wow, it must take forever to make all this," the boy spoke in wonder. "It smells awesome."

"Thank you Ryuushin," his grandmother replied. "So, was it fun living with Kyuubi and my son…before Zant…you know?" The boy's eyes fell, and Kushina felt guilty that she had saddened her son's offspring.

"It's okay Ryuu, I'll bring him back; I promise," Naruto spoke as he entered the kitchen. Kushina couldn't help but stare. He looked like he was royalty on the way to a battlefield, not her son on the way to an important meeting. "Now, eat your grandmother's delicious cooking, or I won't leave any for you." His son sat eagerly in his chair and waited patiently to be served. "I hate to do this, but I need to leave soon. Shukaku, Killerbee, and Nibi are already here. The others won't be far behind." Kushina nodded and fixed his plate first. She caught a glimpse of his eyes, the slitted blue orbs now showing concern and confusion. Naruto had always been cheerful, not so morose and quiet. It concerned Kushina greatly, but she was relieved when she found his appetite hadn't gone missing.

"Ah, hash browns, just how I remember them," he spoke, lightening the mood a bit. "Try the eggs Ryuu, they're the best." The dingo picked up his fork and took a small bit into his mouth. Admittedly, human food was great, at least when it was made by this woman. He started eating steadily, each food being a new and wonderful experience. When his father put down his fork and rose, he lost his happy expression. It hurt, not having his fathers around at such a young age. "Now Ryuu, I'm leaving you with this scroll, a messenger frog which you can send me if you really need me. I can't guarantee you I will be immediately available, but I will come back as soon as I can. I'll be back by dinner. Be the big man I know you can be." Ryuushin smiled as he took the scroll, and he purred as his father nuzzled him. Once Naruto was out the door, he faded, leaving only dust behind.

"Bye Daddy!" Ryuushin yelled out the door with a happy expression as he waved. He became calmer and depressed again when he came back into the kitchen. Kushina didn't know what all little demons liked to do, but she had to think of something. The boy just swirled his food with his fork. "Uh, grandmother?" he began, trying to be respectful to the fearsome woman.

"Yes Ryuushin?" she asked.

"What was Daddy like when he was my age?" Oh Kami, now Kushina was the one feeling depressed.

"I don't know," she replied solemnly. The boy was confused. How could she not know? She was his mother right? "I, wasn't around for your father's childhood, and neither was his dad. I only came to know him a little over five years ago, and within a short while, he was gone again, until now. Look, there's a lot I have to explain, and I'm not proud of it. Just promise you won't be angry with me okay Ryuushin?"

"Okay," the boy replied curiously before climbing into her lap. His wondrous eyes reminded her so much of Naruto. It was like she was really getting to raise him, the opportunity she had missed despairingly.

"It's good to see you again Nibi," Naruto spoke as he opened his arms. The black-haired, blue-eyed woman hugged him back, and Naruto gave a welcoming hug to Killerbee as well, although Orochi was the one currently in control. Shukaku was not one for friendly gestures, but he smiled toward his king in respect.

"Why have you called us here Naruto-Sama?" Shukaku asked in curiosity.

"I'll answer that once everyone has arrived," the blond replied. "But for now, you may sit in the conference room or lounge about in the village. Just don't invite trouble alright? I need all of you to not be on awful terms with the village, understood?"

"Hai, Naruto-Sama," Shukaku replied respectfully before walking outside.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Orochi asked toward Naruto in surprise.

"Because I need the rest of you to convince him to help set Kyuubi free," the bijuu lord replied flatly. "Ah, Isonade is here now, and Sokou. Nibi, where is Kaku? He is your mate is he not?"

"We are not always together," the woman replied. "He wished to rest at a lake in the eastern mountains about a month ago, so I cannot say."

"Raijuu and Houkou have the farthest journey, so we have about an hour on our hands," Naruto declared. "First things, I would like to announce that Kyuu and I have a strong little nine-tailed dingo running around." Nibi turned to him in surprise.

"You had a child, and at such an age?" the woman asked. Naruto smiled. "Congratulations, but with such a small gap in age, how do you hope to keep control on him when he gets older? Wait, I should not be asking this of my king. When did you have him?"

"Five years ago, toward the middle of Mating Season, I was pupped," the blond spoke.

"Congratulations Naruto," Orochi spoke up. "May we see him? For that matter, why didn't you tell us much sooner? We could have been godparents."

"To be honest, I was nervous," Naruto told them. "Also, I spent the last five years back in our, well, the home of most demons. I suppose I never really got the chance. Perhaps later you guys can see him. His name is Ryuushin."

**Note: Okay, I know this belonged in the last chapter, but Ryuushin has a very distinct appearance in my mind. Imagine young Naruto…you got him, like in HIS memories young. Now, remove the whisker marks, make the eyes much darker, (remember the slit common with demons) decrease the overall volume of hair, and give him skin like the color of a smooth tan countertop. (Pale, but not like half-dead pale). Also note, he does not smile like young Naruto did, the full, toothy ear to ear grin. He has a softer smile, no teeth, but completely expressive eyes.**

"Ryuushin, a wonderful name," Nibi mused. The woman twirled this way and that in carefree enjoyment. "I bet he's got the chubbiest, pinchiest cheeks. Let's see, a cross between you and Kyuubi…hm, interesting." The blond had a feeling she wasn't getting the right picture. "Speaking of Kyuubi, I don't sense him. Is he with Ryuushin somewhere off?"

Naruto's look dropped, and Nibi quit her wistful dancing. "That, is part of what I must discuss with you. Ah, saved by the bell. All three of them are here. I know this is no normal gathering, but the Hokage also needs to attend. Does that bother any of you?" Neither Nibi nor Orochi had quarrel. _"Shukaku, Sokou, Houkou, Isonade, Raijuu, the red building close to the mountainside, third floor, office 112. Tsunade-Sama, they are all gathered."_ Within a split second, all eight of the other Bijuu were gathered, and Naruto explained Ryuushin while they waited for Tsunade. She walked in ten minutes later, receiving stares from the other demons.

The Hokage breathed deeply, the tension being thick in the air. "Not that I'm unhappy to have you back in the village Naruto, but in light of recent events, I'm unsure of what to make of this." She sat down in the chair across from the wolf lord.

"What does this human speak of my king?" Raijuu asked. His jet black hair and violet eyes made him handsome and softer looking than the rest, but Tsunade could feel anger rising in him.

"Calm yourself Raijuu. She is the Hokage, and a personal friend of mine. She is also quite powerful in comparison to most Shinobi. You'd best not underestimate her," Naruto warned. He took a deep breath before jumping right onto the point. "Now, please listen, and hold your questions until I am done explaining. This is the first time I've ever gathered all of us together, and this is my first time exercising such a thing as king, so I humbly ask for all of your cooperation." The mood in the room was eager, but worrisome too; the man's expression did not bode well. "I suppose I should go to the beginning, because otherwise the purpose of our situation is lost." The blond went through his account of his final day in Konoha five years ago, the happiness of being with his mate, the joy of knowing he had a growing child within him, the welcome from his friends. Each of the demons seemed to grow happy to hear all this, but Tsunade knew where it was headed…Hell. Eyes widened, anger grew, and sorrow fell on them as Naruto described Kyuubi's actions, the words he heard, and the near destruction of the village by his own hands.

"When I woke up, he had me in his arms, and we were in this vast field," he spoke. "I was frightened, because I could not recall anything, but Kyuubi told me I was safe, and that the villagers could not harm us there. We were taken in by his friend, Fusukayu, a tiger demon of good moral and experience. Kyuu held me that whole night, trying to keep me calm, lessen the burden on my mind. I can never thank him enough. I met with our king Zant, and he was both amazed and joyous to welcome me as the new king, in training of course. I gave birth to Ryuushin there, and we began a new life. Sadly though, four years after Ryuushin's birth, I learned something terrible. Zant has been plotting to overrun this dimension, sweeping across all the nations of the world, until every last human is left dead." There was silence, and the eyes of everyone but Tsunade and Naruto were wide with shock and fear.

"Six months ago I learned this, and six months ago, Kyuubi and I decided that, to protect our son, we would need to get him out of the demon realm," Naruto went on as tears began to well in his eyes. "I tried reasoning with Zant, to dissuade him, but he asked me 'why defend them…why defend the very people who abandoned you, scoffed at you, insulted you? Why would you protect those who have betrayed and alienated you? All humans are foolish, and they have made us suffer long enough. They cannot make peace with each other, and they war against us even more. They are a fallen race, and their time to compensate has passed. I will wipe this abomination from the face of the Earth.'" All eyes were wide, mouths partially open in shock. Their once gentle, loving king was now a warring, scheming tyrant?

"That is not all," their king began once more. "When I tried to resist him directly, he turned on Kyuubi and me. Zant sent hunters after us, and we left our estate in Rieljeim. For five months, Kyuubi and I ran, never staying at a house for more than one night. Then, four days ago, we were discovered…by the Zutchen Di." All eyes had grown wider still. "Zant's elite had found and surrounded us, but I was ready to fight. Kyuubi though, he told me to protect Ryuushin. He told me to run here, to Konoha. Only in the human world would our son be safe for a time, would I be safe. I ran, but Kyuubi stayed, and he…he"

"Naruto-Sama, he is dead? Kyuubi is gone?" Nibi asked. Her eyes had already surrendered tears, pure, crystal blue orbs, with human-like irises and pupils.

"No, but he sacrificed himself for Ryuu and I, and I…I should have helped him. I should have stayed!" He yelled as his fist slammed the table, making a crack run through it. "Kyuubi's suffering in a prison because I left him to Zant's mercy." Tears fell from his tightly shut eyes, and Naruto cried openly. "I barely made it here alive, but we both would have if he had just let me remain at his side. I'm…I'm a terrible mate, and now I don't know if my son hates me or not. I just…need him with me again." This was a humbling scene as the strongest of all demons, and the Bijuu's undisputed lord, cried and insulted himself, leaving himself vulnerable to them. Tsunade went and comforted him, making a few of the demons gasp in surprise at her disrespect. How dare a human lay a finger on Naruto?! But their lord hugged her fiercely and cried into her shoulder. Sokou would let it go, and Kaku backed down as well.

After a few minutes, the blond partially regained composure. "I…hate to ask this of you my friends, but I have no alternative choice. Please, help me rescue my mate, and help me defend the people I love. I can't beat Zant's army alone; that is a fool's wish. He will no doubt attack us here as soon as time permits. Please my friends, will you help me?" Each demon went to his or her thoughts, but the first to join the cause was Shukaku.

"I'll be out of punching bag if that fur ball dies. I'm in," the silver-haired youth declared. Nibi was quick to join, and Orochi had Naruto's back too. Kaku joined because his mate did, leaving only the other four.

"If my king is inn need, I will help in whatever ways I can, especially if it means bringing down corruption as great as Zant Du Vestilgraden. It will not be easy though; that much I foresee," spoke Isonade, the Sanbi. His brown eyes showed contemplation, but conviction.

"Hmph, to resist the lot of _you _would be suicide. I will join as well," Houkou declared. His ruby-reddish pink eyes showed his observation. This would be a pain in the ass, but he'd do it. Raijuu joined without hesitation, leaving the last one: Sokou. He had no taste for battle or matters of conflict, but he greatly mattered. Any contribution mattered greatly.

"I'll be dragged in by Zant if I say no," he spoke grumpily. "Fine, I'll do what I can, but if I meet up with the Zutchen Di, I'm runnin' for the hills." Naruto was heavily relieved. He breathed a long sigh, and he smiled as a final tear left his eye.

"Thank you. I will be forever indebted to you, my friends," the Bijuu king spoke. Naruto could feel it; he was one giant leap closer to being reunited with his mate. "Tsunade, I hate to ask this of you, but could you make living arrangements for them by the end of the day? I know it's a lot of paperwork, but"

"I'll get right on it," the Hokage declared.

"Use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. You can do a bunch of papers at once instead of one at a time," Naruto suggested. The woman blushed deep red. Why had no Hokage ever thought of this before? "I cannot thank you all enough for making this simple and without harboring ill feelings, and now, I guess you can come to my home. Tsunade-Sama, just send out a mental message when you have their living arrangements finalized. Oh, I apologize. You only need one bedroom per pair." The woman and he both blushed. "Ya, our pairs are as follows: Killerbee…_Orochi_, with Shukaku, Nibi and Kaku, Raijuu and Isonade, and Sokou and Houkou. Objections?" There were none. "Good, now if you'll follow me" they were gone in an instant, and Tsunade left to go do half the amount of paperwork she initially thought she'd have to do.

"One war ends, another one starts," she spoke.

"Baachan!" yelled a sixteen-year-old brunette. Konohamaru was next to her panting almost instantly. "I sensed him, where is Naruto?" Tsunade merely pointed her eyes out a window, and the boy frowned and huffed. "He was always too fast." When he turned, Tsunade was gone too. "Crap," the boy said in frustration.

Ryuushin sprung up in his chair. "What is it?" Kushina asked him. He smiled. "Naruto? Already?"

"Daddyyyy!" the boy yelled as he sprung out the front door quickly. Naruto had to stop suddenly, and he caught the boy around his neck, laughing and smiling as he spun around once and then hugged his son. "You're back early. I missed you." The eight other Bijuu stood back in awe at his youthful appearance, much like his blond father. When Ryuushin caught sight of them, he became timid. "Who are they? I recognize Tanuki-San, but who are they?" Shukaku blushed fiercely at his nickname. Oh the years it would take to live this one down. He gritted his teeth in humiliation, but Killerbee grabbed his hand. Orochi's aura flowed into him, and he calmed down.

"His name is Shukaku Ryuu. Only when we're alone can you call him that," Naruto told him with a smile. "I'm sorry, it's a habit he picked up from Kyuubi."

"Hey, don't lie Daddy, you called him that just this morning before you left," Ryuushin protested. The raccoon smirked. Finally, he had dirt even on the Ten-Tailed Wolf which he could use, well, maybe for ten years. Naruto blushed and shushed his son.

"If you forget, I'll take you out for ramen later," Naruto begged him. Ryuushin was barely four, so his mind was easily enough distracted and manipulated, so he agreed. His father pointed to each demon in turn. "That is Nibi," he spoke pointing to the lightly smiling woman.

"She's pretty," his son spoke. The woman blushed and giggled a bit.

"That's Isonade, the Sanbi, Sokou, Houkou, Raijuu, Kaku, that's Killerbee the human, but he has Orochi sealed in him, and then you already know Kyuubi and me," Naruto told him. "Don't worry; they're friends, just like Fusukayu and Ithuno."

"Okay," the boy spoke. He was still reluctant to talk with them however. "Can we play now?" Naruto frowned as his promise came back. "You promised."

"Yes, I did," the blond man replied. "I don't know. Would you all like to do one big game of hide and seek?" he asked toward the other Bijuu. They smiled and nodded before disappearing, partially masking their scents too. Ryuushin was only four. His senses would not fully develop until later, but he was still a demon by blood. He'd easily give up if he couldn't find them, but he'd get bored if it were too easy. "Stay within a mile radius you guys!" Naruto projected. He tapped his son on the nose before blurring away.

"Nineteen, twenty. Here I come Daddy!" Ryuushin yelled. He sprung into action, darting around trying to first find marks of footfall or scratches on trees. Ryuushin also hunted for scents. "This smells like that woman, Nibi was it?" He found her hiding behind a big rock near a creek. "Hello!" The woman tensed. Naruto's son sure was stealthy.

"Aw, you caught me first? I thought I'd be third, maybe fourth," she spoke. "Do you want me to tell you where Shukaku-San is?" The boy nodded. "He's in that cave over there, but he cheated and put up a wall of sand condensed to stone. Do you want me to help you break in and find him?" The boy shook his head, and the two blurred over to the cave.

"I smell him, but I can't see him," Ryuushin spoke. Shukaku watched in a grin. _"He'll never find me,"_ he thought to himself. The boy stopped directly in front of him before winding up a punch. Boom! An explosion of dust and rock chunks followed the impact, and Shukaku collapsed with a sore stomach. "Found you Tanuki-San." The raccoon was reeling. _"There's no way he's four years old,"_ he thought. _"If it weren't for the wall, I'd be hurt. Quite the son you've got, Naruto-Sama."_

"That's, quite the punch you've got there," Shukaku spoke between breaths. "Thanks Nibi," he said more sarcastically. He knew she had lead the boy here.

"Do you know where anyone else is hiding?" Ryuushin asked. Shukaku didn't know, and so the search continued. For three long hours, the game went on. Ryuushin had found everyone but his dad. Naruto was in fact perched in a tree right above them, scent masked, body still, chakra absolutely suppressed. He had remained silent and watchful over his son to make sure he didn't stray too far or one of Zant's agents didn't sneak up on him.

"I can't sense him anywhere," Orochi commented. "It's like he's vanished." That comment hurt Ryuushin inside, and he began crying as he felt all alone. "Oh, no Ryuushin, I'm sure he's just…hiding, really well." Naruto dropped down and embraced his son midsentence. "My apologies, Naruto-Sama."

"Where were you?" the boy asked. Naruto nuzzled and purred to calm his crying son down. "He said you had vanished."

"I won't vanish Ryuu," his father told him as he released comforting pheromones. "I just suppressed my chakra and masked my scent. I watched over you the whole time. I won't ever leave you, not truly." His son buried his face in the soft fabric of his father's robe, drinking in the scent of protection and love. "I think it's time for that ramen I promised." The other eight now realized they were starving too. "Come on, you guys'll love Ichiraku's." Naruto put his son on his back, and he dashed inside, picked up his mom, and took all of them to the ramen stand.

"Naruto!" she scolded. "You don't just yank me off at light speed without warning!" A hand came across his cheek faster than the eye could see, and everyone gasped, some about ready to kill this woman.

"Guys, meet my mom," Naruto spoke before healing his stinging face. "Sorry, but I thought I'd just treat you to a lunch meal. You gave me and Ryuu such a great breakfast after all." He pulled out his wallet, and Kushina calmed down. Naruto shot fiery looks at his brethren who seemed to be eyeing his mother in contempt. These glares quickly faded. "Oy, you open Teuchi?" he asked as he entered the stand.

"That voice, can it be?" the man asked before turning around and finding the cerulean blue staring back at him. "It _IS_ you! Narutoooo!" He hugged the blond man tightly. "How I've missed you. Come on, sit down. Lunch is on me."

"Thanks, but I don't think you want to give free ramen out to oh, twelve people?" the blond asked. Teuchi spied his crowd, and he grinned.

"Nope, but I will cook my guests up the best I can. Ayame-Chan!" he yelled. The girl was out in an instant. "Time to really get back to business."

"Yes sir!" she replied happily. Naruto was now considered acceptable for her age, and she winked at him flirtatiously. "Anything for Naruto and his friends."

"I'm afraid I'm spoken for Ayame-Chan," Naruto spoke before lifting up his right hand. There, an illusion of course, was a solid gold band on his ring finger. The girl frowned, but then smiled. "Now, you have four basic types of ramen: miso, barbeque, seafood, and deluxe. These guys can do basically anything, and I am famous for my appetite when it comes to this stuff." Shukaku eyed the selections like a starved dog, drool working past a gaping and fanged mouth. "Start me off with a miso sir," Naruto asked. He had undone his stupid crown, its appearance likely to seem presumptuous and arrogant to the villagers, so now he looked completely like his old self, except for the eyes and forehead marking, both of which Teuchi knew.

"Coming right up Naruto-San," Ayame replied. Several baskets of noodles were ready to hit water, so all that was needed were the orders. Kushina started off with miso, Nibi the seafood special, Isonade the same, Sokou miso, Houkou barbeque pork, Raijuu the same, Kaku the seafood special, Killerbee/Orochi a deluxe, Ryuushin a miso like his dad, and Shukaku one of everything. "It feels good to be rushing again."

"That it does Ayame-Chan, that it does," Teuchi replied as he set the meats to the grill. Naruto customarily received his bowl first, and a rush of air went off as the chopsticks snapped. He dug in, and that first long slurp left three tense seconds behind. "Well?"

"It's better than I remember," the wolf lord replied happily. "Mmm, nothin' like Ichiraku ramen." Each of the demons and Kushina received a bowl and chopsticks. They were broken just like Naruto had shown, and each took a bundle of noodles into his or her mouth in unison. Three…tense…seconds…later…

"MMMMMMMmmmmmmmgh," they all moaned in ecstasy. Naruto giggled. So, every one of the Bijuu loved ramen. This was good. His son sat next to him smiling as he drank down the broth. Now Naruto was thoroughly thrilled. His son was so much like him. It was funny to watch, and it instilled a lot of pride into the demon father.

"Dad, may I please have another?" Ryuushin asked humbly and courteously as he held up the empty bowl.

"Sure, would you like another miso, or would you like something else?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, try the deluxe; it's freaking awesome," Shukaku said with a full mouth. Orochi gawked when he saw the amount of food stuffed in his raccoon's mouth.

"Shukaku, you'll choke," the ox demon claimed. "And what about your manners? Swallow, and then talk." The tanuki did swallow, and then a hand went to his throat as he tried to get it down. Naruto did a Heimlich Maneuver on him almost instantly, back into his own bowl. "See, what'd I tell you?" The tanuki was reeling, and it took him a few seconds to regain consciousness.

"My apologies, Naruto-Sama," Shukaku spoke with a blush. He went about eating again, but much more slowly and neatly.

"Mr. Tanuki-San is so funny," Ryuushin spoke. Shukaku nearly choked again, and he glared at the boy for making him do it.

"Shukakuuu," Naruto spoke deeply and in warning. The Ichibi froze in fear, and the mood gradually rose from near death to somewhat normal. "Ryuushin, I told you to not call him that in public, or even private. Please refrain from that, or I _will_ discipline you."

"He your kid Naruto?" Teuchi finally asked. The blond man nodded. "You've got quite a lot to live up to kid. Ryuushin was it? Your dad was one awesome shinobi, and I guess an amazing demon now. You're not too different from the Naruto I remember, just more tame and mature I guess. Here ya go Ryuushin, one deluxe ramen." The boy eyed the enormous dish in awe and…fear?

"Just take it bit by bit," his father told him. "I'll just finish whatever you don't eat." The rest of the meal passed without problem, and the twelve went back to the Uzumaki mansion, Naruto hoping to discuss plans for dealing with Zant's eventual impending offensive. "Tired Ryuushin?" Naruto asked as he carried the boy on his shoulders. The boy nodded and nuzzled his head more into his father's soft locks. "He needs his sleep," he spoke toward Kushina. Once everyone was close enough to the house, Naruto erected a strong barrier capable of holding back any demon up to a fifth tail, and it would take multiple strikes from said fifth tail to break through, or a chakra radiance beam. Each of the Bijuu had one, but it was an uncommon ability among demons, requiring far more chakra than normal jutsu or attacks.

"With all of us here, you think someone could break in and go unnoticed?" Orochi asked.

"I'm not taking any chances," Naruto declared. "And," he began far more quietly. "Something felt off a few seconds ago." He was right. A pair of silver eyes watched the Bijuu lord from within a tree. It was a trained assassin, but he saw no way to get to any of the current crowd without being detected. Chakra sensory abilities on that level would instantly sniff him out, even with his chakra almost completely sealed off. Of course, his only target was the young boy. Zant wanted to make sure Naruto's and Kyuubi's legacy didn't come of age and become a proper threat. He would deal with the two fathers in time. This king was no fool, using emotions to toy with his adversaries. _"If you break the Juubi, then we can dispose of them both. His son is the key. Kill him, and I will give you a princely reward."_

After placing his son on the soft bed, Naruto erected another, more potent barrier around him. "Nothing under seven is getting through that," he proudly declared. His heart rested easier, but he knew he felt killing intent earlier. "If you sense anything foreign at all, alert me, no matter how weak or strong the signature is. Now, about dealing with Zant…he will attack Konoha in three month's time if not less."

"Three months?" Raijuu asked in disbelief. "Clearly you exaggerate."

"No, he was plotting this since I was first brought into the demon realm," Naruto told him. "He has gathered everything he needs, but he needs to retrain gatekeepers. I got rid of all but a couple apprentices last night. It would be impossible to defend Konoha against a siege from a horde of demons."

"Then you have a plan?" Isonade asked. "I propose a preemptive strike, hammering at supply lines and causing internal disruptions."

"That is part of mine," Naruto spoke. "The crucial part of mine though is the safe recovery of Kyuubi." All nodded in agreement. "If we have him too, our chances against Zant's forces skyrocket. It will take five days for him to fully recover his lost chakra, and Kami only knows what Zant is planning to use it for."

"How do you intend to recover Kyuubi from the prisons beneath Rieljeim?" Houkou asked almost in insult. "That would mean getting passed the Zutchen Di, the general guard, and slipping Kyuubi out from under Zant's very nose. It's suicide."

"Except for one crucial detail," Naruto began. "Kyuubi is locked in a surface cell." Everyone leaned in closer to listen. "I have seen through him, and he can see buildings through a small window, and the sky. The Zutchen Di won't be a problem at all if we can move quickly enough. Our real problem is getting into the city unnoticed or unsuspected. Zant is a military genius. His capital won't be lightly guarded. I noted seven different detection barriers on my way out, and no section of wall goes unwatched for more than a precious second or two. Slipping through with super heavy chakra suppression, high speed, _and_ silence is nearly impossible. Here's my question. Can you think of an idea around this?"

"I have a friend who could help us with this," Raijuu spoke. "He works the midday shift at the southwestern annex of the wall. Rishin sympathizes with humans, so I doubt he has fallen into Zant's belief system. I haven't heard from or given word to him in a few years, but he should still be willing to help us. When would you like to recover Kyuubi?"

"By the end of the week if possible," Naruto told him.

"Hmmm," Raijuu hummed as he thought.

As this conference was occurring, the assassin snuck through Naruto's first barrier undetected. "Kami does he have tight defense. Haven't had that much trouble since Zant-Sama had me test his mate's security, and that wolf still broke in and murdered her ladyship. Got anything else in my way Juubi?" He used space-time manipulation and walked through the wall of the house, climbing the inner boards to the upper floor to Ryuushin's bedroom. "Damn you to Hell, wolf garbage," he spat. The reptilian creature could plainly see the barrier, and it was of higher level than any he'd ever seen. "Hope it can't stand up to a six-tailed demon."

"So, Monday at the earliest?" Naruto asked. Raijuu nodded. "Haaah, well, it's better than nothing." Suddenly, they all felt the tiniest jump in chakra, and Naruto was upstairs in an instant. "Get away from my son!" he roared.

"Holy Heeell!" the assassin yelled before his chest was run through with an icy blade. "You, filthy, human lover," he spoke before breaking the crystal and running. Shukaku caught him in a sand trap, and he was carried outside for interrogation. "How dare you?" Squeeze, CRACK went a rib or two. "Kahack. Damn…it."

"How did you get passed my first barrier?" Naruto questioned him. His prisoner was obviously not going to speak, so he forced it out of his prey with the Kikánugan. "Hm, a specialist it seems. Brilliant, but I can't let you live. Goodbye assassin." Shukaku took that as his signal, and he surrounded the foe's body before crushing it absolutely. "I knew Zant would try, but that was too close for comfort. Is Ryuushin still asleep?" Nibi nodded. "Good. You all need to take precautions, because now you're all officially enemies of the demon realm. Tsunade has your living arrangements ready. You may go see her, but make sure to keep barriers around you, your house, and any valuable information at any point which you are lowering your guard. You are dismissed."

"Hai, Naruto-Sama," they all spoke before bowing and taking their leave. The blond went upstairs to rest guarding his son. His mind was firmly set on those two things, Kyuubi and his son. All the villagers felt on edge; their once sworn enemies now resided within their walls, all ten Bijuu minus Kyuubi. Of course, none was more hated than Naruto, the abomination once seen as a hero for defeating the menace of Akatsuki and bringing the continent to an alliance under one government managed by the Kages, the Feudal Lords, and five other representatives from each of the villages. He had been born human, and he was transformed into a demon. The villagers of Konoha all became a bit frightened and distanced from him, but that was not why he was so hated now.

Five years ago, on the day directly proceeding Mating Season's end, the secret of Naruto's homosexual relationship with Kyuubi and his male pregnancy got out. All Hell broke loose, and Kyuubi carried Naruto safely across the dimensional border into the demon realm, leaving the villagers to stew in their hatred of the Juubi after killing many with his icy, wrathful knives falling from the sky. With so many of these disgusting demons gathered and their chakra laying thickly in the air, the villagers felt fear, and looming danger. If a single demon went berserk in the village, everyone would perish.

It was with all this anxiety, and all this fear, that Konoha went to sleep that night, but the demons themselves no. Every pair except Naruto was in the middle of mating, taking advantage of the opportunity. In the case of Shukaku and Orochi, the demon temporarily transformed Killerbee into his real, human form. The tanuki was so grateful to finally be back in those arms, staring at the ruby eyes, jet-black hair, strong body, and comforting face of his mate. They had all learned of Kyuubi's soundproofing jutsu from Naruto, and it was a good thing they did.

**Author Notes: That's chapter 2 for ya. Sorry, some ideas come faster than others, and I actually redid half of this chapter to get the end to work right. My OTHER NaruKiba probably won't be updated for a good while; working out the emotional scenes is wearing on my brain, and midterms are tough on my mind already. Curse Honors U.S. History. Review Please.**


	3. Rieljeim

**Author Notes: Forgive me for being away so long, had a concert here, show there, and I had writer's block across all my stories. Well, here is your new chapter.**

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^##################%%%%%%%%%%5**

**Nibi:** I watched him carefully; Naruto-Sama held an anxious air about him. He was constantly in deep thought, and he constantly made sure we were as ready as possible. My mate seemed a little out of sorts, frightened by our king's aura. It was easy to understand though. Love held a stronger force in demons than humans, but our king's mind was that of a human, passionate. Demons are not cold-hearted, but we hold our strength in quiet intensity, releasing that energy in intense, short bursts. That is the way of demons, in fighting, in loving, in almost every aspect of life. Mind you, our lord knew our ways, and he emulated some more closely than others. His love of his son is very deep, and when he is threatened, my king instantly lashes out. Shukaku nearly lost an arm, and that one assassin I imagine got off lucky. However, in this case of his love for his mate, he always shows it. Would I, if I knew Kaku's life was in danger every waking moment? That he was rotting and crying for me in a dungeon? He has become strong in all things, to be able to hold fast now. He is not my mate, but I would gladly die in battle if it meant helping him regain what has been lost to him which holds precious enough for Naruto to gather all of us. My one wish, is that I do not die before seeing the joyous expressions between him and Kyuubi when they are reunited. The spirits have spoken to me. They will win this day.

**Naruto:** He had gathered every bit of supplies he thought required, including chakra-sealing cloaks for the dangerous trek through the darkened city. "Ryuushin, do not leave the house, and do not leave the presence of Tsunade and my mom, or you will be severely punished," the blond warned. His son smiled and hugged him. "You will see him again, tonight, I am certain."

"Daddy, I love you," Ryuushin spoke.

"And I you," Naruto replied. "Now, head inside." His son reentered the mansion, and Naruto took one last look at his comrades, each looking at him with blank expressions. His hands rose, and six stones covered in numerous radiant glyphs hovered in the air. Naruto began the incantation, and before long, energy began swirling between the stones. Lightning erupted from his fingers, and now a tiny gate allowed them to peer out into a vast field. "With such little activity, we should be able to go undetected, but I will cloak it just in case," the blond man spoke as they walked through. "We are a mere five miles from Rieljeim, so it should be easy to find this place again. Once we have entered the city, everyone travels separately, but maintain a mental link. We enter from the annex our mole told us about, and then we split up until meeting at the prison block in the far eastern district." Everyone nodded. "Cloak yourselves," he spoke as he cast several extremely potent genjutsu over a 50-yard radius around the gate. The nine flew silently over the hills, passing a few unlit houses. Beneath the stars they ran through the tall grasses, leaving no trace as the giant stone wall came into view.

They waited ten minutes until 1:27 in the morning, and a guarding silver-haired lynx gave the hand signal described. The nine quickly and silently moved single-file through the spot in the barrier dictated by a snow-white rock about the size of a fist sitting just on the edge. Naruto pumped some chakra through it, disrupting the barriers here long enough for them to slip through without the unsleeping priests detecting them. In the central palace, a circle of twenty blue-haired gorilla demons constantly held their hands in front of them using various signs. These were the royal guardians who had served as the capital's guard for many millennia. Luckily, the tiny disruption, as the mole promised, was not sensed by the priests, and the nine Bijuu slipped into the city without a guard picking up their chakra signatures.

Each one took a different street, their cloaks camouflaging them against both the dark alleys and the sky. Their pace was steady, slow, unintentional, perfectly disguised in case someone did perchance detect someone. It took over an hour of this said creeping for Naruto to reach the prison complex. _"Sixteen guards outside, forty inside, none of the Zutchen Di I recognize,"_ he thought to himself in relief. The Kikánugan searched the first floor, no Kyuubi, but on the second, he found the tiniest glimmer of red chakra. _"Mate,"_ he thought in joy. A tear escaped him, but he refocused as Kaku came upon him.

Once all nine were gathered, Naruto gestured to the area which held his mate. They nodded, and Orochi began a long series of incantations and hand signs. The other eight noticed one guard stop moving, staring blankly in front of himself. "No one has detected Orochi's chakra," Naruto whispered loud enough for them to hear. "Make it quick, and do not wake a single other prisoner. If one notices you, silence them." They blurred inside, easily whizzing past guards until they came upon the door leading upstairs. "Good thing I brought this," Naruto spoke up as he held a phial of clear liquid. He put a few drops onto each of the rusty hinges, and the door opened without a sound. "The compound will break down in a matter of minutes, move!" His voice was still at a whisper as they moved up the stairs, their padded shoes not making a single sound at all.

They stopped in front of Kyuubi's cell, the man laying on his side, chained up, bruised, starved, and showing signs of his near endless crying. He was shaking, but he slept. Naruto put a single finger to the steel complex of bars, freezing them all completely before focusing and breaking them down into dust silently. "Find me the shackle keys. They are fit with poison blades if someone attempts to remove them without the key." Nibi walked off, a spiritual trail leading her. Naruto stepped into the cell, unknowingly tripping an alarm in some far part of the city. He kneeled down next to Kyuubi and removed his hood. "Mate, he whispered as he pushed on the man. Those wonderful red eyes opened, but they truthfully did not see the blond. "Kyuu." His eyes rose, and they found the loving face of his mate. A finger came to his lips though. "I am here. I'm getting you out." Nibi came back with a solid gold key with a sapphire on one end. As Naruto brought the key to the first lock, he heard Orochi mentally scream. "Damn it!" he hissed. "They found us." Guards woke up as the genjutsu broke, and suddenly Hell broke loose as Naruto undid the third and final shackles. "Run!" he yelled. Naruto blew a giant hole in the side of the prison before zipping down to find Orochi fighting off several guards. In an instant, they were decapitated, but he could hear not far off, many, more powerful ones approaching.

"Zant-Sama!" a single-tailed mouse demon screamed as he threw open his king's bed chamber door. He sprung awake. "We have intruders in the city, and already we have a confirmation that your prisoner has been released." The green orbs widened before a snarl appeared on his majesty's face. "Master, we're near certain…it's the Bijuu."

"Very well," Zant growled. "Trap them. Do not allow them to exit the city. Attempt to get the civilians away from the fight, but make it top priority to exterminate the Bijuu. Send them…the Zutchen Di."

"What of you lord?" the mouse demon asked.

"I must leave for now," Zant replied as he rose from his bed. The servant helped him get clothed, a silk robe covering his pale body. Before leaving however, Zant told several agents to retrieve the chakra leeching crystal from Kyuubi's cage. "Failure is NOT an option!" he told them sternly before walking briskly down the halls of his castle. "I hadn't expected you this soon, Bijuu king." Zant used his blood on a sealed door, and sitting on a mantle was a newly forged blade four feet long, lightweight, and strong. At the base of the pommel were two large, round indentations. Zant picked up the blade in its sheath and started his trek to leave the city. His personal guard soon joined him. "If you see the enemy, attack on sight!"

"Hai, Zant-Sama!" the ten yelled in synch as they saluted their king.

Orochi had been wounded, but not badly. The group abandoned their cloaks, and Naruto carried Kyuubi over his shoulder, his mate far too weak to move on his own right now. "Damn it," the blond hissed as he saw seven guards block the street not far in front of him. He opened his mouth and focused his chakra. "Convergence!" A red beam filled with his pain, sorrow, and hatred flew at them, severing one guard in two before a red flash went off, leveling part of the city and sending the guards flying as the pain and sorrow spread, Naruto absorbing what flew toward his allies. "Keep moving!" the bijuu lord yelled as he blocked a sword strike with his own Zanmato. A midnight blue radiance beam from Orochi blew away the last of the opponents in front of them, leaving them all relieved until Naruto felt the dark, choking feeling once more. "Kami no," he breathed as they turned the corner out onto the main square. Behind them, a fifth of the city was burning, bloody corpses everywhere, in front of them, clad in strong yet lightweight black demonsteel armor stood fifteen, no, twenty of the masked warriors.

Sokou's eyes went wide. "We're screwed now," he spoke quietly. More guards came from behind them, and Nibi summoned a battle staff before charging headlong into them, even if many were four and five-tailed demons. Shukaku joined her fight too, leaving seven to deal with deadliest fighters in all the demon realm.

"Let us pass, or I will be forced to make you move," Naruto spoke dangerously. The conviction in his eyes was terrifying, even to the Zutchen Di, but admittedly, he could barely understand their way of fighting. It was so synchronized. One mistake could spell death to all those who opposed these demons among demons. They were like the ANBU of Konoha, only ten times as deadly.

"You are under arrest in the name of his lordship Zant Du Vestilgraden," the leader, one wearing a painted metal mask spoke, his voice middle range, unwavering. Naruto put his mate down and went through numerous hand signs before a fluorescent barrier appeared around him. The blond cut himself, and his chakra-infused blood strengthened the barrier further. "Resistance is meaningless." Naruto turned to them, and the air itself seemed to turn into a solid mass. One would only know true fear if you stared into his eyes now. The blond demon was stoic, but his inner rage made you see his demon form standing behind him. The fluorescent, multi-colored cloak surrounded him, all ten tails forming as he drew his father's swords.

"You stole my mate from me," he spoke quietly. It was indeed the same demon leader who had fought them and captured Kyuubi. "Do you have a mate?" There was the tiniest nod. "I will make you understand the pain in my heart." His blades turned blackish blue. "You will fall into despair, and your mate will find no comfort. You threatened the people I love; I will not forgive you."

"Words are pointless," his opponent spoke as he brought out six chakra tails. He summoned a shield and chain flail, and all at once, the two sides charged each other.

Shukaku didn't have to look or hear to know what kind of fighting was going on. The shockwaves were too powerful not to be noticed, and the chakra pressure threatened to choke out his life force. He had to stay with Nibi though. Even these general guards could fight. They were both scratched up, and the numbers around them only seemed to _increase._

"Diiiiie!" Naruto roared as both blades ran through his opponent. The leader's eyes dilated completely, and a scream more piercing than anyone could believe imaginable erupted from a house not far off. Part of the demon's clothing was blown off, and the scratch marks which adorned his back glowed a fierce white before disappearing. In one last bout of fury, Naruto began a radiance beam, literally vaporizing his opponent, and then most of the guards which had been fighting Nibi and Shukaku, and then blowing away Zant's palace all the way on the other side of the city. All fighting stopped momentarily to view the sight: the aura in the sky, the fire, the blood, the broken buildings. Everything was broken, even the Zutchen Di being stunned by his ferocity and vicious action. They sprang for him, but Naruto fought them off fiercely. His barrier somehow shattered, and before Kyuubi was killed, the blond sent a Zanmato piercing through the skilled fighter. He was a block of ice, then nothing but dust as it broke apart again and again. "Get him out of here!" Naruto roared as he picked up his blade and resumed fighting. Everything was going slow motion as the eight ran with Kyuubi on Orochi's back. In their ears, a single clang of swords lasted forever. Each footstep took a day to complete. Everything was heavy, and only a single molecule of oxygen got into their lungs at a time. It felt like death itself was breathing down their necks. Nibi could feel the souls and other spirits leaving the area. Everything was losing the luster of life. It was only as they ran from the gate that their minds finally caught up. The fields promised some protection in hiding. They ran up to the hill and turned, expecting at least _some_ guards to be following them ready for attack. This was not so however. People were running away in general. The Bijuu heard Naruto's incantation, and before long, along with an enormous spike in chakra which brought everyone to their knees.

"Hyouton: Rokutsubasa Fushichou!" Naruto roared. (Ice Style: Six-Winged Phoenix) Suddenly, winds began battering violently, swirling around him in almost a tornado as water spun into icy feathers, wings, and then coated his body in the guise of a phoenix-man. The roar was avian as well as the six wings beat themselves, carrying Naruto high into the air. He kept climbing higher and higher until he was level with the clouds. "You stole my mate from me Rieljeim. For that you shall pay," Naruto swore to himself. Still his voice rang out to everyone on the ground still unable to move from his chakra exertion. "Spear of the Paragon!" he yelled. A ball of chakra formed in his hand, and it compressed and kept layering itself. Eventually, it stretched into a nine-foot shaft with a foot long blade sharp enough to cut the air. The blade was thin and long, coming to almost a needle. The shaft was round but had lines going down with eventually came to beveled ends which held the blade and counter weight at the other side, a perfect crystalline orb which swirled with energy. Naruto kept pumping chakra into the spear, 'til he himself was blotted out by light. He pulled his arm back and aimed. With every ounce of strength he had, even using his wings, the Bijuu king propelled the spear downward, the wind almost becoming visible as it tried to resist such swift movement. It took only a second before the mighty spear crashed into the center of the city, causing a massive explosion as the earth broke beneath it. The high-density energy melted buildings, vaporized opponents, and seemed to make the air itself scream before the second stage of this fearsome attack. In another explosion of energy, the buildings broke down and began flying outward in pieces until everything stopped. What appeared to be glass surrounded every inch of the city, including any of the unlucky survivors who were still trapped inside. What had eventually told everyone that this was not glass was the chill their spines received. Those who were too close began getting frostbite, some even being frozen in place as they tried to move away, their life force flickering away as shown by the disappearance of their mating marks.

"What have we done?" Nibi asked herself in horror as she shivered. "All of this, for one life?" She looked up, and saw her king falling out of the sky with his wings disintegrating. "Naruto!" The others looked up and saw him flipping, turning, falling without focus. Isonade was the one who moved first, the older male apparently much faster than one would think possible. He erected a barrier of sorts, one to catch his king and soften the landing.

"Kyuubi," the blond whispered as he kept hurtling. He opened his eyes and finally realized he was falling. "Oh my God!" he yelled. He had one wing left, and he began trying to flap it madly, but to no avail. He was seconds from hitting the ground… "Damn!" His body reacted on its own, and the wing wrapped around him to form a shield, protecting him from all sides as he lost consciousness.

"He's coming in fast," Shukaku spoke with a bit of fear in his voice. Boom! The orb of ice slammed into Isonade's horizontal barrier, shattering it before falling much slower to the ground. It still broke, and it seemed to fall apart like snow, but in a pile of white dust laid Naruto, unconscious, but breathing and alive. The old man was panting, but Raijuu kept him steady.

"Tired?" he asked, receiving a nod. "I'll carry you then." Raijuu picked up his mate bridal style, and Kyuubi and Naruto were picked up similarly before they took one last look back at the few crying demons that lost their homes or children or mates. "This was excessive. This was wrong," Raijuu spoke.

"Such is the damnable passion of human minds," Isonade spoke quietly but harshly as he examined the face of his king. "But it was done in love, so at least his self-justice remains true. We would not have gotten out alive were it not for Naruto-Sama."

"The spirits are quiet," Nibi spoke quietly. "They mourn, and they are afraid. There is too much death here. Let us leave." And so they did, all ten Bijuu, towards the gate which would lead back to the human realm.

The servant who had been sent to retrieve the chakra crystal from the prison barely made it out alive, losing an arm due to frostbite. Zant was elated however. He danced as he held the stone in his hands. "You may have destroyed my capital, and you may have rescued your precious mate Naruto, but I will see you cry out in despair as I kill you…just as you murdered my mate. Irda, my love," the demon cried. "I will avenge you. Bring me to the enchanters!" he declared. "I wish to have this errand completely by morrow's end."

After crossing the threshold home, Orochi broke the spell on the stones, and the gate disappeared. Nibi collected them before following the others into Naruto's home. They dropped him and Kyuubi in with Ryuushin, none of them waking up, before departing for their own heavy sleep. Was Naruto's justice really enough to warrant what he had done? Sure, none of their _friends_ were dead, but surely not every demon in that city deserved such a fate.

"You did it Naruto," Kushina whispered when she found all three in the bed. "I'll have to have a feast ready for tomorrow. I wonder why the others didn't just come in and tell me." Kushina went to bed feeling better, because she knew tomorrow Naruto would be feeling better.

**Author Notes: I just can't seem to write long ones anymore. I'll keep trying, but there's your chapter.**


	4. Old Friends, New Stuff

**Author Notes: Yay, new chapter.**

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^##################%%%%%%%%%%5**

**Naruto:** Sunlight and a light breeze from an open window woke the peacefully sleeping demon lord. "Nnnn," he hummed as he stretched his arms up and yawned. A wonderful scent hit his nose, and he turned to not only find Ryuushin in the bed beside him, but a deeply sleeping Kyuubi. "Mate," the blond spoke softly and with a smile as a tear fell from his left eye. He cupped the redhead's pale cheek and used his thumb to massage Kyuubi's face, eventually bringing Kyuubi from his deep sleep.

His eyes cracked open slightly, sensitive to the morning light. He groaned at wanting more sleep, but then the fox realized he did not feel empty and lost. Kyuubi's eyes suddenly shot open, and he instantly sat up. He realized the manner in which his cheek was being touched, and his head turned in disbelief to find his joyfully crying mate sitting loyally and patiently. "Naruto?" he asked with a crack in his voice. The blond accented his smile a bit more. "Oh Kami, NARUTO!" he declared loudly and joyously as he and his mate embraced each other strongly. Tears fell from the both of them, and they sniffled and shook. Eventually, this woke Ryuushin, and he instantly scented his father.

"Daddy?" he asked with a teary face. Kyuubi turned to him before nearly getting choked to death out of love.

"Ryuushin," the redhead spoke in joy as he embraced his son with equal strength. "Gods I missed you."

"Don't leave again Daddy, please don't leave us again," Ryuushin begged.

"Never again," Kyuubi replied softly as he stroked the back of his son's head. "Never again." He felt Naruto's arm circle around his back, and he felt the blond's head lean on his shoulder. "I promise I won't ever leave you two alone again."

Kushina opened the door to a heart-warming scene. The three were crying, hugging, and smiling. Things were back to normal, if you could call it that. She decided against intruding on them and went back downstairs to put the finishing touches on breakfast.

"I thought I'd lose you," Naruto spoke as he submissively and comfortingly rubbed his head against Kyuubi's cheek and neck. Kyuubi grunted affirmatively. "Hm, I smell breakfast."

"Oh yeah, grandmother's food is incredible," Ryuushin popped happily. Kyuubi snuffed and smiled.

"So, you like Kushina-san's cooking too?" he asked, receiving a nod and bright smile from his son. "Alright then, to breakfast we go." His son quickly transformed his clothing into a simple azure robe with darker blue leggings and wooden sandals. "Oh, I see Naruto taught you your first jutsu."

"Yeah, and they actually feel like real clothes," Ryuushin chirped as he stood on the bed.

"Do you have underwear too?" Kyuubi asked with one raised brow. His son had on a blank look, mentally checking before blushing, bringing his hands together, and being blurred by a cloud of white smoke. "There we go."

"What about your clothes Dad?" Ryuushin asked in all innocence. Kyuubi looked down and blushed, and Naruto did too after releasing his mate and looking at him. All his mate wore were basically scraps of a one great-looking battle suit.

"Um, how about you go downstairs while your fathers discuss this alright Ryuu?" Naruto asked. The boy smiled and nodded before his father ruffled his hair and smiled back. Ryuushin briskly walked down the hall and then down the stairs. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get you out sooner," he began.

"You brought together all the Bijuu to rescue me?" his mate asked.

"I knew I couldn't do it alone," Naruto stated. Kyuubi embraced him tightly.

"I'm proud of you Naruto, my mate." They hugged and nuzzled, and then they kissed lovingly, letting tears spill forth as their bonds swelled with renewed strength. Their marks began glowing, and a strong, joyous feeling erupted through their bodies as their mating marks' glow intensified. New reaffirmations formed, the backs of their shoulders now exhibiting a half moon. "We survived a dark period," Kyuubi spoke softly

"And now we will find our light again," Naruto ended. "Now come on. Get dressed. After we eat, we can bathe." Kyuubi nodded softly before summoning a simple Leaf Village t-shirt and long, lightweight pants. "Underwear?" Naruto teased, receiving a smile from his mate. He got out of bed, but Kyuubi winced when he stood. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot your condition. Damn Zant." The blond looked to be on the verge of tears, but he lifted his mate bridal style and carried him downstairs.

Kushina had prepared all their favorites, and Ryuushin and she were already eating. She spied her smiling son nuzzling a fully dressed Kyuubi, minus footwear, and she couldn't have been happier. Clearly, her son loved this demon, and Kyuubi had not used him for his own gains. What bloomed between them was very similar to her and Minato's love for each other. "Glad to have you back Kyuubi," the woman spoke happily.

"Thank you, and thank you for the meal Kushina-San," the redhead spoke as his mate put him in a chair. "You have no idea what this means to me, even if I only spent about a week in that prison. I thought I'd never see Naruto or Ryuushin again," he spoke solemnly. "I never thought I'd have a loving roof over my head again."

"Shhh," Naruto hushed him lightly as he hugged his mate. "You're here NOW. That's all that matters." Kyuubi smiled and nuzzled him before they began eating quietly. Kushina did not wish to touch upon any dark subjects, and Naruto and Kyuubi seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

"So, how long until Zant retaliates?" Kyuubi inquired.

"It is difficult to say," Naruto replied. "We defeated a good portion of the Zutchen Di. I eliminated Rido." Kyuubi turned to him in surprise.

"I am sorry you had to fight him because of me," Kyuubi stated morosely.

"I gave the vermin a taste of his own medicine, and THEN some," Naruto stated definitely. "I just wish I could have made him suffer like he did to us."

"What of his mate?" the redhead asked, hinting his worry. Kyuubi did not like to make others suffer, but his rage towards the Fourth Hokage had made him blind when he resided inside Naruto. He still carried that one dark memory, the one he had relieved his mate of.

"She did not suffer long," Naruto stated quietly, more depressively. "Kyuubi, Rieljeim is gone." The redhead was stunned as he turned toward his mate. Tears began falling from his innocent blue eyes. "I let my anger control me, and I, I…I freaking killed _everyone_." He was shaking, and his made held him. "The city's in ruins now, frozen in place."

"Wait, does that mean Zant is dead?" the redhead asked.

"Knowing that snake, he made it out alive," Naruto stated as he begged forgiveness from his mate. "What does it matter? I'm a murderer Kyuubi. Even if they didn't suffer, can you imagine how many demons' mates I killed? Thousands must have still been in that city Kyuu. I killed out of rage."

"You did what you had to," Kyuubi stated flatly. "That city was the symbol of Zant's rule. If the rest see how weak he truly is, the demons will abandon his regime." Those words seemed to help Naruto out of his depression, and the redhead's soft smile was reassurance enough. Naruto finished his last blueberry pancake, and then they all helped Kushina clean up.

When Kyuubi tried to lift one of the heavier pots up to a top shelf, he winced in pain, flinching and losing his grip. Naruto caught it, but he had a concerned look for his mate. "Kyuu, you alright?" he asked. The redhead nodded, but the blond saw right through it. "Liar. Look, go upstairs and start the water for a bath. Ryuu and I will join you right after we're done." Kushina's mind couldn't quite comprehend that statement. Ok, her son had a guy for a life partner, but did he really have to bathe with Kyuubi AND Ryuushin all in one tub? Even if the master bathroom did have an enormous tub, thanks to the Namikaze fortune, it just didn't click quite right. _"Naruto + Kyuubi + bathtub = clean men and mischief. Naruto + Kyuubi + Ryuushin + bathtub = …Why?"_ Kushina thought to herself as she put the last plate up. The little blond hurriedly went upstairs, but Naruto had scented the strange feelings from his mother.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Well," Kushina began nervously. "Why do all three of you have to be naked together in a tub to get clean?" Her son smirked and giggled.

"Well, it's kinda customary for demon parents to _teach_ their kids how to bathe and swim through example," the blond began. "That way, it helps diffuse fears and builds bonds between parents and children. It also teaches kids to be comfortable with their bodies, because someday, someone other than their parents will be touching them in that state." Kushina blushed, and Naruto did a little too, except he was smiling. From a very young age, and this is about the time, parents begin teaching their children about the ways of mating." Kushina blushed a very deep red. "Not in _that_ way…yet." That little, quiet ending made the woman nearly faint. "Well, better than just letting them experiment and get hearts broken. But yeah, parents educate them in intimacy, ways of courtship, and what is acceptable before a certain decision is reached between both parties. Technically, I'm not even an adult in demon terms. I have to educate Ryuu and be his father until he's thirty. Kinda freaky right?"

"That's, one way of saying it," Kushina spoke. "Well, I won't keep you."

"Look Mom, I know all of this is new to you, and you didn't exactly get a chance to raise me, but I love you. The fact is, I'm a demon now. Even when you're old and ready to leave for the afterlife, I'll still look like this basically," Naruto told her, gesturing to his body. "I mean, I'll have reached my full height by then, but still."

"It's not that I don't accept you Naruto," Kushina began. "And I know you and Kyuubi love each other deeply. It's just, most of this is so alien. Even if you hadn't fallen in love with Kyuubi, I wouldn't have hated you because you fell in love with a guy. It's just, I wish I could understand better. I wish Minato was here so maybe he could help me."

"There is a way," her son spoke quietly. The woman turned in surprise, and she found her son holding out his swords. "Just empty your mind, or think about him very closely and intensely, and you'll see him. You can talk with him too. I've had to do it before." Kushina took her husband's blades from her son's hands and smiled before hugging him.

"I've missed you so much," the woman spoke softly as her son's arms wrapped around her.

"I missed you too Mom," the blond man spoke before turning and going upstairs. Kushina went and sat on the black leather couch in front of the mantle. There was a big screen TV above it, so this was effectively the family room. She emptied her mind before focusing her thoughts. _"Minato…"_

Naruto found that his son was having his hair rinsed by Kyuubi as he hugged the man's torso and drank in his scent in order to reestablish his security. He had a flashback to the first time Kyuubi bathed Ryuushin. It was about the same, except that the little guy had not yet gained his full human form. One small tail was curled up in nervousness, his furry ears were flat, and he hugged the redhead even tighter due to fear, scratching his father with his claws. Kyuubi was gentle though, and he knew how to ease the boy. "Are you gonna get in or what?" the redhead asked teasingly toward his mate. Ryuushin's head rose, and he smiled toward his blond father. Naruto's clothing glittered away as he stepped toward them. Kyuubi smiled before his mate leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. Naruto climbed in, finding the water to be perfect. He was about to close his eyes and relax when he took notice of the heavy bruising on his mate's sides.

"Kyuubi!" he spoke loudly and in concern. The redhead turned in surprise. Naruto stretched one finger and lightly touched his side. Kyuubi didn't react until he pressed just a tiny bit harder. "Oh…my mate." Naruto began tearing up.

"They'll heal," Kyuubi spoke softly and with a smile. The blond just shook his head before placing both hands just above the exposed, dark blue skin. To say his mate was just banged up would be an understatement. Naruto found little nicks, sores, gashes, and bruises all over him. Kyuubi felt the immensely strong chakra of his mate begin flooding his deprived system. Curse Zant and his chakra-leeching crystals. Ryuushin watched as the bruises and cuts on his father began shrinking and then disappearing. Naruto continued even after this though. There was internal damage too, and Naruto wanted to give his mate some energy so he'd be back to normal faster. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Just shut up," Naruto told him sternly. "I saw you crying in your cell every time I could fall asleep. You don't need to apologize." Kyuubi's eyes widened. "I forgive you….Now, time to clean up you dirty fox-man," he spoke with a bit more spring to his voice. Kyuubi smiled, and he picked Ryuushin up by his underarms before lightly dunking him underwater. The boy swished his head to thoroughly remove the shampoo, and he came back up wiping his face off and taking a deep breath. "Why don't you practice your swimming while I clean Kyuubi off?" Naruto asked. His son smiled and nodded before going on his back and lightly paddling his legs. Naruto picked up a washcloth and soaked it before applying some body wash. He picked up Kyuubi's arm and lightly scrubbed it, wanting to be gentle with his mate even if he was 100% healed. They must have been in the tub for over an hour, because the water was much cooler by the time they got out and donned illusionary clothing. Naruto picked up conversation downstairs, and when the three made it down, they found the other Bijuu in the family room.

"Oh, there you are Naruto," Kushina spoke happily. She must have had a great time seeing her past husband. The other demons though, weren't as joyful looking. When they found Kyuubi up and about, they smiled and greeted him.

"Mom, I hate to make you leave, but I'm pretty sure this is important," her son started.

"No problem," the woman replied. She got up and simply left on her own, strange.

"Yes, I realize last night I claimed far too many lives," the blond demon began. Everyone was quiet. "I cannot undo what has transpired, but I can swear to you honestly that I will not lose composure again. My stability has been restored with the safe return of my mate, and for that you have my thanks. I will gladly take any punishment you choose to give me if I have caused you grief at the loss of a loved one, or if you simply wish to punish me on my excessive action."

"The spirits tell me you are true of your words, that your soul realizes the error, so I have no quarrel with you," Nibi spoke. Isonade however would not remain silent. He kicked Naruto right in the gut, causing Ryuushin to lash out at him before Kyuubi caught him by the scruff of his neck. Naruto fell to the floor, awaiting the next hit. It never came.

"I can see that you are truly repenting of your error, so I will fight you no longer, but I will not serve a king who continuously destroys and causes suffering," he spoke. "Such is not our way, and I will not stand by and watch you become Zant Du Vestilgraden in your very attempts to stop him."

"I understand, Isonade-San," Naruto spoke as he rose. The older male commanded respect, and since his king gave it to him, he backed down. "What of the rest of you? I feel your uneasiness. Tell me what I must do to redeem myself."

"Defeat Zant without destroying more lives than necessary," Sokou told him flatly. "If his son takes up his mantle, we will deal with him. Only kill those who attack. Any who run or beg forgiveness shall be treated fairly. As it stands, Zant's position should be less than stable. If the Zutchen Di no longer trust in his rule or his designs, his power will be extinguished."

"I will try to resolve things as peacefully as I can, but know that Zant will use anything against us…our loved ones, our friends, our past, and any other weakness he can find. His cunning is a dangerous weapon. If he will not step down, I will have no choice but to use force," the blond explained

"I did not say you were barred from killing Zant," Sokou replied. "I said you were barred from taking unnecessary lives, like the children you froze in the city, and all the innocent citizens running for their lives. You may have dealt Zant a great blow in support, but once the word gets around that the Bijuu murdered an entire city, do you think they will welcome you with open arms? We walk a fine line between righteous fighters and liberators and apathetic conquerors and murderers. Your human mind does not make you weak, but it does require more careful thought and greater restraint on your part. You are a puppy king, but you must live by our rules. As a child, you must learn the ways of adults. Do not let your emotions blind your purpose."

"I understand," Naruto replied.

"I truly hope that you do." With their message clear, the Bijuu left for their own purposes, leaving Naruto and Kyuubi to enjoy the day…that was, until a familiar brunette boy showed up.

"Naruto-Niichan!" Konohamaru yelled as he sprang through the front door. The blond stopped him by putting his hand firmly against the boy's, holding him in place. "Hey! You leave for five years, and I don't even get a hug?" he asked in disappointment. Naruto ruffled his hair though. "I can't believe it." Naruto tracked his stare. The boy was looking at Ryuushin. "Is he your kid?" Ryuushin backed up a bit, kinda freaked by this boy's eagerness.

"Yup," Naruto replied. "His name's Ryuushin….He's a friend," he spoke towards his son. "How about you two get to know each other while Kyuubi and I go talk to some of our old friends." Ryuu lost some luster in his eyes. He wanted his dads' attention now that their family was back together again. "When we get back, I'll give you a grand tour of the village since you've been cooped up in the house for so long." The boy's eyes lit back up. "Don't be too rough with him Konohamaru, or he'll bite," Naruto warned with a smile before blurring off. He decided first to visit Sasuke at his compound. He heard a second voice though as he neared the main household.

"Please Sasuke," Kiba begged as his lover kept slowly thrusting into him. It was torture, sitting on the edge like this. Every slow, loose pump of his throbbing member only _reminded_ him he was close. The black-haired man smirked before lightly nipping on his lover's neck. Suddenly, the pace became quick, rough, and oh so pleasing to both parties. "Harder…Sasuke," the brunette whined. He received it, and one extremely strong hit to his prostate sent him over the edge. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" he moaned rather whorishly as his cum spurted out over both boys' chests and stomachs. Sasuke bit down just a tiny bit harder and moaned lightly as he came deep inside Kiba. He released the brunette's neck, finding a new hickey there. They separated and panted heavily for a while and then kissed. It was then that Naruto decided to make his and Kyuubi's presence moan.

"So, I see you two are still together," the blond spoke rather loudly as he leaned on the window sill from outside. Sasuke and Kiba both turned to him in shock, and then anger as they tried covering themselves. "Oh please, A: I'm mated to another demon, B: I'd have mounted you by now if I was interested and _wasn't _mated to Kyuubi, and C: we're all monogamous, gay guys here. What's it matter?" The other two just blushed and sat up, a length of sheet covering Kiba's crotch, Sasuke just looking pissed at being disturbed. "Ah!" Naruto spoke with bright eyes and a cheerful voice as he found rings on their hands. "You two sealed the deal?"

"As far as it gets when it's two guys," Kiba answered.

"Well, I'm happy for you," Naruto replied. "So, you told everyone yet?"

"Yes Dobe, we told _everyone_," Sasuke answered in annoyance. "After you two came out of the closet, there was no reason for us to hide it seeing their acceptance. Welcome back by the way. Your kid asleep?"

"Nope, he's probably killing Konohamaru right about now," Kyuubi answered. "You've grown into quite the man, Uchiha….You too dog-boy." Truth be told, Sasuke had gained a light tan, had a noticeable but not obnoxiously accentuated eight-pack, and his face showed the maturity of a twenty-three year old. Kiba had a much deeper tan, and while he had his muscles, they weren't as apparent as Sasuke's. As far as Naruto had seen earlier though, he had the bigger cock by about two inches, but Sasuke certainly wasn't average size either. They were a nice couple, personalities balancing each other, same age, and they did seem to be into each other.

"Well, it's good to know my friends didn't forget me," Naruto began. "I won't trouble you any longer."

"Cya Naruto," Kiba called, his voice much calmer and happier than Sasuke's.

"And thanks for interrupting me fucking with my husband," Sasuke added flatly.

"Can I top this time?"

"Fine." Naruto and Kyuubi walked off silently giggling.

"You're such a jerk," Kyuubi told his mate jokingly.

"But I'm _your _jerk," Naruto replied before sharing a light kiss with his mate. "I've basically spoken with Sakura and Ino already. Maybe I'll pay Hinata a visit." This visit was similar in that Naruto _heard _the sounds of lovemaking from her second-story room. He chose not to intrude and walked off to Neji's. Finally! There was one who wasn't fucking in the middle of the day. "Hey Neji."

"Naruto?!" he asked in surprise. "It's great to have you back." He embraced the blond in a manly hug before looking him over. "You don't look any older than the day you left!"

"One of the perks of being a demon," Naruto stated.

"Are you saying demons are better than humans?" the Hyuuga asked coldly.

"No, but I find it nice that I can be gay _and_ **have** a kid," Naruto pointed out. "You gotta remember I used to actually be human."

"I was only kidding," the Hyuuga stated flatly. (Anyone else see the joke here?)

"Oy, Naruto," Shikamaru called from a little ways up a path. He was walking slowly as usual up to them. "How's it been?" he asked the blond teen.

"Hey! No greeting for me?" Kyuubi asked, folding his arms and putting on a sad face.

"Sorry, it's just kinda strange saying 'hello Kyuubi,'" Shikamaru explained. "How have you two been?"

"Well, considering I've been rotting in a jail cell for the past week, I haven't been doing so hot, but I'm fine now that I'm among friends," Kyuubi explained, no anger or resentment entering his voice.

"Well, Konoha's your home, so you're welcome any time," Shikamaru replied. "If you don't mind, I was about to take my boyfriend out on a date. The train had to grind to an immediate halt in Naruto's mind. Whoa! Where did THAT come from? In all his years with them, Naruto never noticed anything between the two. THEY NEVER TALKED!

"When did you two hook up?" Kyuubi asked for his flustered mate.

"It's our second 'anniversary,' if you can call it that," Neji explained.

"Well, I'm happy for you two," the blond stated. "I'll see you around." Apparently, a lot had happened in the years Naruto had been away. Everyone was coupled up! Sasuke & Kiba, Neji & Shikamaru, Lee and Sakura, Shino and Hinata, Ten Ten and a guy who moved in from the Lightning Country, Iruka-Sensei strangely with Kakashi(that being the one scene he didn't want to watch OR hear), and Ino and a now totally slimmed down and fit as a fiddle Chouji. Turns out, Ino had spike his food with ingredients to break down fats for about a year, and he loved being so slim. His jutsu also worked better because he was stronger. "Well, it's nice to know everyone is doing well."

"Yup, and now, we're doing fine too," Kyuubi mused. "Listen Naruto, I don't think I have the energy to mate with you tonight."

"Did I ask?" the blond boy inquired.

"Well, are your instincts telling you to, because mine are," the redhead explained.

"Mine are telling me to comfort you and provide love for you," Naruto replied.

"Also, with Ryuushin so deprived of inner peace, he will need to sleep with us every night for a while, and even then…"

"As long as I know you are safe and can hold you in my arms, the rest matters little," Naruto told him before kissing his love deeply. The villagers gave them little hassle, but they avoided the pair as much as possible. The pair zipped back to the mansion to find Konohamaru getting chased down by Ryuushin in a game of tag.

"OKAY! I GIVE!" Konohamaru yelled before landing on a branch. He panted heavily, leaning against a tree when he spotted Naruto. "Finally, I thought you'd never come back."

"I told you he'd bite if you got too rough. Oh, and he's much more energetic than your average ninja," Naruto called to him.

"YA THINK?!" Konohamaru asked.

"Hi Dad!" Ryuushin called as he waved. Well, Konohamaru had at least shaved off his hyperactive part. The little blond boy came running up to them happily, but he didn't instantly jump up and cling to Naruto's neck. "I had a lot of fun with Konohamaru-Kun."

"Really, well tell me all about it," Naruto spoke with excitement in his voice.

"Well, the best part was when he taught me this," the boy spoke happily and innocently before forming a hand sign. When the smoke cleared, Naruto blushed crimson red, and Kyuubi drooled a bit.

"KONOHAMARUUUU!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, at least you know what a woman looks like," Kyuubi spoke after getting his son to switch back to boy mode. Truth be told, Ryuushin's Sexy Jutsu was amazing. Perfect breast size, neither too big or too small, beautiful figure, slim legs, flowing black hair, and feminine midnight eyes made for one devilishly alluring woman. "I wouldn't use that again, because your father hates perverts. Although, when you have a mate, or a very close lover, maybe you could use that again as a gift."

"What's a lover?" Ryuushin asked innocently.

"Um, I'll explain that when you're a little bit older," Kyuubi told him, blushing. "Plus, Naruto and I should both be there when you learn the differences between mates and lovers."

"Okay Daddy" the boy replied before they went back inside. Konohamaru left with a bloody nose and a sore ass from the kick he received, but at least nothing was broken.

"Ryuushin," he began calmly.

"I told him," Kyuubi cut in.

"Oh, alright then. But promise me you won't use that in the human realm at least okay? There are a lot of nasty people who would take advantage of you if you did that, and then I'd kill said person or persons, and you'd probably feel very bad afterward, okay?"

"I promise Dad," the boy spoke, yawning afterward.

"Come on," Naruto spoke as he put his son up on his shoulders. "Time for you to go to bed." Ryuushin gave an affirmative mew, shutting his eyes as he leaned his head against his father's soft hair. "You coming Kyuu?"

"In a couple minutes," the redhead spoke as he sat on the couch. Naruto placed Ryuushin in his bed, but then he spoke up.

"Can I sleep alone Daddy? I wanna be a big boy," he declared softly. Naruto was curious. Wouldn't he want to sleep with his parents since he was afraid and had been separated from Kyuubi, even if the period was short?

"Well, I guess so, but I have to put up a barrier around you, because otherwise I might not make it in time if Zant's agents come for you," Naruto told him softly, trying to not scare him. He nodded. "Well, then it's off to MY room."

In truth, this room had been made for a young Naruto. There were stuffed animals, including a fox, but only with a single tail, a perfect sized bed, a desk and lamp, and a bookcase filled with children's stories. Ryuushin wanted to have a story read to him, so Naruto picked out "The Little Bear That Could."

"And when he made it to the top of the hill, the little bear was very happy, and so were his friends…thee end." Ryuushin yawned, and Naruto tucked him in before erecting a barrier and adding his blood to it. Only the Zutchen Di would be capable of getting through this, and Naruto doubted that Zant would send his personal body guards outside the demon realm.

He found Kyuubi sitting awake, naked in their bed, so Naruto dispelled his own clothing and climbed in beneath the covers. "Even if we do not make love, I still wish to hold you Naruto," Kyuubi spoke as he lightly cupped his mate's face and kissed him. They soon fell asleep, hugging to each other, causing their security to come back. At last, things had returned to their correct state. Elsewhere though, Zant Du Vestilgraden paced impatiently.

"Zant-Sama," one of his servants beckoned. "It is finished."

"Ah, and not a moment too soon," his king replied graciously. He stepped inside the forge, and his eyes fell upon the sword he had handed over. At the base of the pommel, in the two indentations, sat the two, perfectly rounded, charged chakra gems which had drained ALL of Kyuubi's chakra. "With this, I shall end the petty resistance the Juubi has set before me. In two days' time, I can move on Konoha."

**Author Notes: Ooooo, what's gonna happen next? I haven't decided, but there is at least one full lemon coming up. Any of you guys reading probably could have jerked off to the scene in this chapter, but if you're not into that, you're not. I do consider this when righting my fanfics, love, and horny satisfaction to those who seek it. Review please.**


	5. Signs of Eternity

**Author Notes: New chapter is up, sry for the wait.**

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^##################%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Kyuubi:** The redhead woke up to find himself bare, but he was in the arms of his beloved. He didn't remember intimate activity, but where was Ryuushin? Kyuubi could sense him in the adjacent room, still asleep. He stared down at his mate's peaceful expression, and it warmed his heart. Kyuubi settled and just arched toward his love's body, cuddling him even in his sleep. "I can't believe it's been five years since we marked each other," he spoke as he examined the decorated mating mark on Naruto's shoulder. "Five years since it all began…"

Flashback: The fox lay exhausted in his cage, panting after his extreme attack in combination with Naruto and Minato. His task was not yet finished though. "Naruto," he tried to speak loudly. The seal tag in front of him was burning with black fire. "Damn you, Madara." Kyuubi focused on the seal, trying to protect it with his chakra. "I don't…have, enough strength. Naruto." He clenched his teeth, putting his whole being into protecting the boy's life. Kyuubi began crying as the halls began fading, being surrounded by pitch black darkness. "No…why?" The cage bars dissolved, and the demon began falling. "I…failed. He's gonna, die if the seal is broken. Forgive me, Yondaime."

Not long after, Kyuubi felt his strength return completely in a rush. Everything was bright, and he could smell things, dead, living, burning things. _"Is this, Konoha?"_ he asked himself. Kyuubi was in full fox form, and he turned to find a mountain behind him with an obvious alcove in which many tumbled boulders resided. _"No…Narutoooooo!"_ Kyuubi released a mournful howl into the air, long and deep, before clawing at the rocks, attempting to at least free the body from its crushing prison.

"And then you lived, and you turned into the only ten-tailed demon in existence," Kyuubi spoke humorously to himself. "It's been five whole years since then, and now we're in a war again." Naruto began stirring awake.

"I just hope the war ends swiftly," the blond replied. Kyuubi was surprised that he did not sense his mate's awakening, but he was happy to find the blond well. "Kyuu, are you feeling better? I gave you my chakra, but…"

"My strength is not yet fully restored," the redhead spoke. "But I do feel much more rested." His blond smiled brightly. "Perhaps tonight, we can renew our bonds with replenished strength," he said with just a hint of suggestiveness. Naruto blushed and felt the blood begin rushing and heating his system. "But not now, Ryuushin." Said boy came flying into the room, pouncing on top of Naruto in a powerful hug. Kushina stood in pajamas out in the hall, and she got a fresh look. Their lower halves were covered by sheet, and she hadn't heard the noises expected the night before, so she gave them the benefit of the doubt, but the black-haired woman saw just how intimate demons were with their kids. Naruto nuzzled Ryuushin as he held the back of his head and supported him from his back. The blond looked other worldly, seeming to glow and radiate his passion for his young; it was an amazing sight. Kushina watched as fingers trailed behind the ears of the small boy, stopping in a spot just below them before rubbing firmly in tiny circles. Ryuushin snuggled into Naruto's chest further, mewing at how relaxed his body was and the loving sensation coursing through him. Kushina's son handed the boy off to Kyuubi, and she saw something she had originally thought to see with her son and the fox, ear nibbling. The little blond boy giggled and thrashed as he was so happily tortured. Kyuubi eventually released his ear with a smile, and he received a powerful hug from his son as well.

"He'll be like this for another ten years," Naruto explained, himself fully dressed in a lightweight, simple, river-blue robe and flat sandals. Kushina was startled at how fast he had dressed and how stealthy he was. "He won't grow much for another three years, and then he'll gain four to seven inches all at once. Did you know that demons don't reach full height until they're twenty-eight, thirty years old?"

"No, you're the demon, not me," she spoke jokingly. The boy's face dropped.

"I'm still your son though, right?" he asked. The woman was internally shocked. She hugged the man who was her son fiercely.

"I didn't mean it like that," she spoke softly. Naruto smiled lightly.

"Your words hold the highest significance to him Kushina-San," Kyuubi explained. "It is not your fault, but do be careful about how you make jokes." His voice was calm and carefree, but Kushina felt the real weight behind the words.

"Nothing undoes the fact that **I** gave birth to you, and nothing changes the fact that I love you with all my heart," the woman spoke. She rubbed the back of the boy's scalp soothingly. "Once my son, always my son."

"So, how to spend the day…" Naruto mused. "I've already been to see my old friends. We _could_ train." The other two didn't seem to be so keen on the idea. "Kyuubi, mind dressing yourself?" His fox blushed madly, and Kushina laughed a bit as she went to switch into something else for the day as well. The redhead formed a hand sign, and he found himself in his previous battle suit. "I'll have a new one ready at some point."

"No worries. I doubt Zant would move too quickly," Kyuubi mused. Oh how he was wrong. Zant was gathering the demon population together, those willing to fight for him anyway. There was no shortage of fighters, but it would have been easier if the Zutchen Di and the casualties of the Rieljeim massacre had not occurred. He stared at the frozen ruins of the city. They had not even _begun_ to melt. The loyal gorilla demon priests were exterminated as well. Only one thing promised victory, and that was the existence of Zant's sword now held at his hip. A three foot, eight inch, scimitar-like blade with red-slitted eyes in the hilt made for a terrifying weapon. The fact that it glowed and emanated its own aura pushed even more fear into those who saw it. If the king himself was going to fight, than the cause must be important.

**The fate of all creatures is to follow the power of those above them. Humans follow Kages, lords, and Gods. Demons follow other demons, tail numbers determining almost everything. The king is determined by the people on the desire that his power will not be abused, that they will not fall under the thumb of a tyrant. Unfortunately, with power comes greed, corruption, and influence. A millennium Zant ruled in peace, giving everything to the common citizens, keeping the balance and isolation between the two worlds. As the ages turn, change occurs. With the discovery of the Juubi came new information. In the many years of separation between Kyuubi and the second king, humans had become a despicable lot. The mate of the past king, and now the king himself, had run from his original people because they could not understand him. They would kill the children of one of their own simply because they did not understand that demons were not pure signs of evil? Humans had abandoned nature's way of mating, thus ruining their own existence. Marriages were not kept, disease would spread, hearts were broken, women unprepared for children were forced through the labors of childbirth. In Zant's eyes, he saw nothing but rot. Were there innocents? Yes. Would he spare them? He would spare only those who could accept life among creatures of a different world. Zant changed his mind though. The entire human race had fallen. All would die, just some less painfully than others. And in all this, events only occurred through power and the sins which follow…sins all keepers of power must abstain from. And above all of this is a saddened god, weeping as his creations kill each other. If humans could accept the old ways, and if demons could peacefully return, then he would redeem them all, end their pain. Originally, they had all been his heavenly host, winged, beautiful, glowing with life. The heavens could produce infinite bounty, infinite space, and would welcome all who sought the old ways. He had created rules perfect, only to see them washed away by the blood of time's river.**

"Demons are meant to live in freedom," Zant spoke to his subjects. "Humans are as well." There were dark looks and angry words shot at him. "BUT!...They have fallen. We could accept their ways of marriage. We did not care when they began to gradually lose their taste for certain romances. It was when they became arrogant, pressing their own beliefs on us, that we firmly said no. This dimension has existed forever as the negative of the Earth, same in all things. We witnessed the death of brothers, friends, families. At that time, humans were the equal of demons. Now, they have fallen, and are weak, and yet they use the Bijuu as tools for their own wars, additionally ostracizing those cursed with such a fate as the 'control' of their demons. When Naruto first arrived, I was elated that there was a discovery of a ten-tailed demon, but when I found his life's tale, I was disgusted. Those who hate their own kind because of connections to our kind are foolish. Those willing to murder children are monsters. Those capable of such wrongs to their own can no longer be allowed such abominations and practices. It is the duty of demons to wipe humans clean of their filth. Maybe one day they will reemerge as the pure ones they once were, but first they must die, all of them. Come midday tomorrow, we start with the deepest pit of filth, Konoha!" There were roars, cheers, screams from all. He had his support, but there was still one obstacle. "I will be honest with my subjects. The battle tomorrow is the most risky, because we fight the Bijuu who have sided with the humans against us. Many of you will end up dead, likely at the hands of the Juubi protecting his loved ones. I would not ask my subjects to do what I myself would never do. I fight with you tomorrow as well, so harden your hearts against fear. I will fight Naruto with **this** blade! If he will not submit, he will lose his life to Vestilgraden!" More cheers resounded, and the green-eyed male sat back down and smiled.

"Daddy! Lookie what I found!" the little blond boy chirped as he held up a venomous snake, its head held in place by strong fingers. Naruto paled. God his son scared him sometimes.

"Very…good Ryuushin, you caught a red-spotted Nimba," the father told him before taking the snake and letting it loose. "Try to find something other than a snake though." The boy nodded, and not long after, he brought back a giant, blue-shelled beetle. "Um, where did you get that?" he asked.

"It was crawling around in a hole in a tree," Ryuushin explained. "His feet are pointy. They keep sticking me." Naruto coaxed the thing to let go of his son, and it flew off, nearly smacking the larger blond in the face with an armor plate.

"Well, I think that's enough of a nature hike," Naruto spoke. Kyuubi naturally found a fox and was playfully chasing it. "Come on Kyuu," Naruto spoke as he took the redhead by the back of his collar. The little fox noticed their presence and ran off quickly.

"Aw, I wanted a snack," the man claimed as he pouted.

"A FOX Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he humorously eyed the man. "WOow…" the blond ended in sarcastic disbelief.

"BOOOOOOYS! LUUUUUuuuunch!" Kushina called out the mansion door. Two seconds later, the three males were standing there. "It's gonna take a while to get used to your speed."

"You'd be surprised how fast demon society runs," Kyuubi commented. "You're constantly dodging other people who make room for you as well. Also, the streets become empty after about an hour or so in the morning. Everyone stays home, nourishing the kids, doing work for pay, and so on."

"Kids mean everything to demons, so naturally they take top priority," Naruto added. "After lunch Ryuushin, we need to resume your calligraphy lessons." The little boy groaned. "Hey, if you master it well enough, swordsmanship will come twice as fast to you." At that, the boy perked up.

The day passed quickly, with no word from the Bijuu. Most of them were simply enjoying the day, basking in the sunlight, training, relaxing…mating in some cases.

Finally, night came upon the Uzumaki mansion, and Ryuushin was tired once again. "Do you want me to read you another story?" Naruto asked his son. The boy shook his head softly as he nestled up in the covers. "I love you Ryuushin."

"I love you too Daddy," the boy spoke back quietly as his door slid shut with a little clack. He soon fell asleep, dreaming of playing and finding amazing creatures out in the world.

"He seems to be growing up fast," Kyuubi claimed, partially startling Naruto because he had not realized the redhead's presence. "Shall we head to bed?" he asked as he wrapped his arms softly around the blond's waist, joining his hands, and leaning his head on the younger male's shoulder.

"Yes, you both need your rest," spoke Kushina as she came up the stairs. She seemed to be at a bit of a discomfort. "Just keep it down alright?" the woman asked as politely as she could. The two young men blushed, but they smiled before sharing a quick kiss and walking side by side toward their room. "G'night Naruto."

"Night Mom," the boy replied. The door shut quietly, and Kyuubi began his jutsu. Naruto just watched him patiently. "I'm sorry I couldn't rescue you sooner," he began shamefully.

"I only spent a week in that prison Naruto," Kyuubi replied quietly. "Frankly, I'm surprised you could move so quickly. I'm grateful that you did." Kyuubi held one of his hands on the younger male's waist and the other around his chest as he softly connected their lips. Naruto held his mate's face with both hands, never wanting to let go again as he lightly stroked the smooth skin. "I cherish you, mate."

"And I will never falter in loving you, mate," Naruto replied before softly connecting their lips again. He led them to the soft bed and sat. "May I?" he asked, referring to the suit. Kyuubi nodded lightly. The red, black, and silver jacket was unzipped and unbuttoned slowly as the younger wolf demon licked at the fox's neck and kissed him. Kyuubi returned the favor after laying Naruto flat on the bed. They kept smiling at each other, so happy for their worlds to be right again. They were in nothing but boxers now, clothes quite similarly colored to their eyes. The two snuggled closely and basked in each other's warmth, Naruto curled into Kyuubi as his arms rested lightly behind his back, and the redhead held the blond by the back of his head, holding him close to his chest as he rested his chin on the boy's back.

The breathing was slow, peaceful, happy, and they kissed lovingly, the occasional tear leaving their eyes. Naruto made the first move, slowly shedding his mate of his last article of illusionary clothing. Kyuubi slowly followed, submissively nibbling his mate's neck the entire time. Again they embraced, and their inner beings began to echo feelings of comfort, love, and stability. "I'll do everything tonight Kyuubi, because you still need to recover," Naruto spoke softly. The redhead understood. They had shared nights like this, in which exhaustion claimed one of them. One would handle most of the physical activity, pleasuring the other to the absolute best of his ability, and it was done without complaint. He laid back, and Naruto followed, submissively nibbling Kyuubi's Adams Apple. He licked up Kyuubi's chin, and then back down, while lightly touching, massaging his mate's body. The redhead purred and lightly moaned under the touches, humming as he relaxed. Naruto found a nipple and lightly took it into his mouth, carefully massaging it, slowly warming it as it hardened from his ministrations. He didn't have to look to know that Kyuubi was smiling, because he kept saying his name, and his body made slight movements beneath the blond. He soon changed to the other, and Kyuubi moaned when he was treated only a touch more roughly. Naruto began massaging his abdomen, and Kyuubi nearly fell asleep were it not for the pleasure, the knowledge that his mate was touching him, trying to please him, and being successful. He was hard, and Naruto felt the stiff member hot pressing against his stomach.

"Naruto," Kyuubi whispered. "I, love you." The boy continued massaging him for a while as he watched that wonderful face. Kyuubi had shortened his hair, much to the blond's liking three and a half years ago. It made him seem more like the teenager he really was.

Naruto abandoned his mate's body for a while as he grabbed a small phial of oil from the dresser which Tsunade had given to Kushina to give to them when they returned…five years ago. He poured out a few drops onto his fingers before spreading it out. Since there would be no "rough rutting" tonight, he didn't have to prepare as much, but the blond sat in full few of Kyuubi and inserted a finger, thrusting in and out for a while, then a second, and eventually a third. The redhead was still hard when he was done, but he didn't have any lust in his eyes. Naruto smiled and kissed him as he applied a little oil to his mate's shaft, massaging the head a bit to get a groan from his mate.

"Are you ready Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he slowed his ministrations to a crawl. The redhead nodded, and he watched with a smile as his blond crawled to his lower section and turned to face him. He put one leg on the other side of Kyuubi while using his arms for support. Naruto used one hand to position Kyuubi's shaft against his hole before lowering himself slowly.

"Narutoooo," Kyuubi moaned. It had been a while, and Naruto's face contorted a bit from time to time as he let gravity bring their bodies together in the most beautiful of ways. He moaned when the head of the redhead's dick brushed his prostate. After a while, Kyuubi was buried, and Naruto leaned down to kiss him, his manhood now gorging with blood. "I love you," the redhead spoke.

"I love you too, my mate," Naruto replied. They kissed, Naruto holding the redhead's cheeks, Kyuubi hugging him close. The blond began moving, and Kyuubi hummed into the kiss. Things progressed slowly as the Juubi desired. He massaged the redhead's pectorals and abs, and Kyuubi eventually relaxed entirely. He was on Cloud 9 with a wonderful smile adorning his face. Naruto began bouncing faster, harder, with a sharper angle so as to pleasure his prostate. He moaned when he remembered the location, and the blond began pumping his member, sighing Kyuubi's name over and over again. As their bodies connected again and again, the two males coated each other with their sweat. They looked into each other's eyes and found only the love they had carefully grown for so long. Even though they had sealed their fates by becoming true mates, it still meant so much to see this emotion. In a way, they kept testing each other's devotion and trustworthiness. Every time one of them tore out his heart and offered it to the other, it would be put back in lovingly, never taking advantage of the other, never "stealing" their life away.

"Kyuubi," Naruto moaned as he rode his partner.

"Na…Naruto," Kyuubi whispered. He felt so blissful, so happy now that their bond had been mended. Naruto pumped himself harder, and he groaned loudly before the redhead felt his insides lock down on his member. It was not long before Naruto's milky seed shot out and covered his chest and part of his face, and in turn, he released deep inside the blond.

"I love you so much Kyuubi," the blond breathed as he drew off. He seemed to be the exhausted one now. The redhead brought the demon boy into his warmth, cuddling him before drawing the sheet over them both, covering their lovemaking in warmth. He could not ask for a better mate, and Kyuubi was elated to be able to share all of this with Naruto, once his vessel, now his eternal love.

"I love you too, my Naruto," he spoke before kissing the blond on his snowflake mark. The blond collapsed in joy, crying with a smile as he fell asleep. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around the boy's back and held him close before falling asleep himself.

**Author Notes:** God it's been too long, and this chapter is too short, but there just isn't much I can do or think of to make huge chapters anymore! Review please.


	6. An Ending

**Author Notes: New chapter is up, sry for the wait.**

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^##################%%%%%%%%%%%**

Zant strode between the ranks of demon soldiers, each standing disciplined but eager. He saw their willingness, some their want, to fight. Little demonstrations to boost morale and cause were taking place.

"Death to the Juubi!" one male with four tails shouted.

"For your dead families!" a woman shouted.

**"FOR RIELJEIM!"**

The king smiled. Perhaps the day would go according to his designs more easily. It was true; beings without fear of death and full of purpose were much more difficult to kill. Naruto would have a tough time dealing with all of this. The other Bijuu would be easy to deal with as well. Kyuubi, even though he could destroy multitudes with his ethereal fire and tear apart the most skilled fighter's defense, was not yet at full strength. As long as they moved now, they'd be fine.

"Brothers!" the king roared to gain attention. He stood on a hill in half-demon form, looking down at his forces in joy. "As I promised, I stand with you this day. No one shall go into the fight with the fear I will dessert you. To the one who brings me the head of any Bijuu, I will give your family an estate and riches to last you for many years. To the one who brings me Youko's or Naruto's head, I will bestow upon you the honor of my personal guard, and lavish quarters within my castle for you and your entire family." Joyous smiles and cheers spread, and the king smiled before signaling for them to quite back down. "Now, the faster we move, the weaker they'll be. Tear down Konoha's wall with your strength, and rip the Hokage from her office. Tear the humans apart! DEATH TO THE BIJUU! DEATH TO THE HUMAN RACE!" The cheers spread, and the few gatekeepers who still lived raised their arms as they glowed. Six beams converged in the air before tearing a hole open between the dimensions. "Onward to glory and to victory, to blood and to conquest!" The hoard yelled and banged weapons and armor as everyone began pouring through the archway.

**Naruto:** The largest spike in chakra he'd ever felt pounded into Naruto's mind, tearing him from his sleep. He awoke with a start, naked, in bed with an equally awake Kyuubi. "Oh Kami no," the blond spoke. He tore into the dresser and yanked on his cleaned battle armor and robes. Naruto had finished Kyuubi's crimson garments as well. He really liked red. Black and silver gauntlets, tough boots, plate bracers(Shin Armor) and pauldrons(Shoulder Plates), and scarlet red leggings and vest. Kyuubi summoned his weapons, daggers of the reddest metal. He had found a way to use Naruto's poison effectively, and he coated the blades with it years ago. The effect had not lessened, as a few unfortunate found out before being rushed to a healer along with Naruto.

"I need the freshest I can get," he spoke. Naruto took the blades and watched as his nails darkened, dripping blackish red liquid on the already red knives. He spread the substance along the edges of the blades on both sides before returning them to his mate. The blond collected his swords before Ryuushin came running into the room. "Ryuu, this is not the time for a game."

"I wanna fight!" he whined.

"No!" Naruto roared. He summoned an enormously powerful barrier around the house, one which towered above all his previous ones. "You do not leave this house, and you do not leave my mother's side."

"Naruto, what's" Kushina began before getting cut off and having Ryuushin thrown into her arms.

"Don't let him out of your sight!" the blond spoke fiercely before he and Kyuubi disappeared. The air was heavy, and the woman felt fear far worse than Madara had managed to impose upon her.

Naruto and Kyuubi moved at unimaginable speeds to the top of the front gate of Konoha. When they arrived, they found the Bijuu all attending and geared to go. "So it begins," Isonade spoke. "That he would, that he _could_ move so quickly is astounding!"

"I would not have believed it if I were not seeing this now myself," Naruto spoke, one hand holding his upper sword. He threw them into the air before instantly sharpening them with his own chakra.

"Remember what we discussed," Houkou spoke warningly. Naruto sighed. "We will deal with the brunt. You find Zant and kill him, his son too if need be. No one else is to fall prey to your blade Naruto. Redeem your actions at Rieljeim. Kyuubi, we will need your help." The redhead nodded before a chilling voice filled the air.

"Surrender Konoha!" Zant shouted with his amplified voice. "You know what stands before you. Surely the Juubi did not hide me from you. Kneel and you will die swiftly. Resist and we will let you lie in your blood to suffer slowly until the Shinigami comes for you! Death has come to the human race!" Suddenly, a mass of demons began erupting from the trees. Naruto flew through hand signs at a speed none of the Bijuu could sense, and a wall of ice prisms erupted from the ground around Konoha.

"I warn all of you now!" the blond roared. "Those who do not turn back face death. Show yourself Zant. I still wish to resolve this peacefully if possible." A bolt of black lightning shot at Naruto, which he dodged as it continued up into the sky. "So be it," he spoke softly. He jumped to the ground before drawing both swords, which erupted in ice.

"He has chosen Zant's ways," Kaku spoke. "Then I will leave. I will not serve him." Naruto turned his blades though, the blunt side now facing his enemies. He was lost from the sight of the first wave which swiftly approached them before they felt strong blows, and then chills as ice surrounded their bodies. They did not die however, a very tiny, almost unnoticeable space between the body and the icy prison. They could not move, but they were alive and could see the continuing fight. "Well, I have been wrong before…. INCOMING!" A chakra radiance beam flew at the nine gathered on the wall, but a shield instantly appeared around all of Konoha, and the beam was stopped dead. "I thank you Isonade. Your technique works."

"Indeed it does," the older male spoke. "With our kind of chakra, and my experience of course, the walls of the city should go untouched, the people unharmed. We must stand firm though, because Naruto cannot fight alone. Even with his clones, he is no match for an army. Kyuubi, try to knock out who you can. If any sevens approach you, return to us. Losing you would mean all of our destruction, as I'm sure you well know." The redhead nodded before blurring down to the edge of the barrier.

"Please my brothers, do not let Zant deceive you," he began as a few grunts surrounded him. "We do not wish to kill any of you. Naruto only means for a peaceful end, in which there is no suffering. Please, Zant's way only spells death for many of you. Do not make me taint my hands further."

"You liars!" one male shrieked. "He killed my mate, forever trapped in the eternal ice of Rieljeim. Any who approach freeze to death, and the grasses have begun freezing. It does not melt! The ice is a poison. If we do not kill him, all of our loved ones will die. You will step aside. The filth of human arrogance must be washed away." He raised his battle staff and charged, but Kyuubi was more than aware. In movements so lithe and fast Naruto had trouble fighting him, Kyuubi fluidly unsheathed his daggers, catching the staff in the tangs. As unexpected as it was, the poison Naruto had produced this time ate into the wood. It turned ashen rapidly, and by the time the three-tailed leopard abandoned it, it was already too late. The poison had spread to his skin, and it ate holes straight through his bones. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH. Get it offa me! IT BURNS! Somebody help me!" Kyuubi and everyone else watched in horror as his flesh fell off and burned, smoking, the ground dying. Bones fell to pieces, and he died in a pile of wet ash.

"Please, don't force me to do that," Kyuubi begged. "I can't believe it's this strong." A metallic weapon shot at him, a curved and serrated blade, a spearhead! Kyuubi dodged it and hit it away, accidentally changing its course into the belly of a single-tailed raccoon with purple eyes. The wood began acting the same way, so the weapon was quickly pulled out of the demon's stomach, but a splinter of tainted wood made it onto the armor of another demon. It happened so quickly and without warning. One after another, swathes of them became tainted with the poison. As their bodies fell apart, Kyuubi lost his nerve. He ran as fast as he could, only able to listen to the shrieks of pain and agony. "What have we done?" he asked himself. "These are too dangerous; I can't use them here. I will have to"

"RaaAAGH!" a female voice shrieked as she came in with a punch. Kyuubi dodged it, letting her destroy the tree he was leaning on. "Die!" she roared as she prepared a radiance beam.

"Get out of my way!" Naruto yelled as he kept sprinting, slashing, freezing through his opponents. They were all stuck, but unharmed mostly. "Come out you coward Zant!" Suddenly, he felt the Zutchen Di, a small number of them. "There you are!" He turned a corner sharply and found the king and his guard. The Zutchen Di changed into small demon form and charged, and the fight was on.

"Ugh, there are so many," Shukaku spoke as he fended off a five-tails with his sand. "I can't hold this guy. He keeps changing shape!" Orochi fired a shockwave into the sands, and the silver-haired bird-demon of some sort lost an arm, shrieking in pain. Shukaku crushed him quickly before a punch came out of nowhere. Isonade noticed the drop in barrier strength, and he saw Shukaku go flying through several houses.

"Shuuu!" Orochi yelled. He turned to the attacker and stared wide-eyed. It was another eight-tailed, a bear demon, known for fighting prowess. "Fuck!" Nibi went running in, her ghost form unaffected by physical attacks. Isonade charged a water bullet, and Orochi positioned himself to deal with the arrogant bastard who dared to mar HIS Shukaku's face.

"I know your secrets, Nekomata," the bear demon spoke before going through hand signs of an odd nature. "You get your power from the flow of nature, the flow of spirits. Therefore, if nature is too damaged, your power dissipates." Nibi sensed it, but too late. Spirit energy for some reason fled the area as swirling chakra coated the demon's hand. He punched for her stomach, and it connected as she lost her ghost form. She went flying, and Isonade became worried. The barrier needed ALL their strength if it was going to hold up long enough for Naruto to kill Zant and end this.

"Damn you!" Orochi roared as a kick got the bear in the side of the head. He slid back a ways, but he seemed rather unharmed, which frightened them all.

"Hiya!" the female fox shrieked as she kicked at Kyuubi's head, missing as he leaned back. The redhead nailed her in the stomach with his knee, and she smacked a tree hard. For some reason, she remained conscious. She only had four tails. What was going on? "I'll get you!" she yelled as she drew senbon and began darting around. "Lightning Style: Spirit of the Kirin!" Kyuubi dodged all the electrically charged needles, darting around as they struck into the dirt. He stopped when the needles did, listening for the next move. "Cleanse!" the female fox roared. Kyuubi began shaking and crying as lightning erupted through his body, chaining from needle to needle. He collapsed, out of breath and in pain. "Hm, I'm going to be like nobility now."

Naruto stopped momentarily, receiving a punch to the gut which flung him into a random boulder. He could feel it, Kyuubi's pain, but he knew that his redheaded mate would not lose, for his mental strength had not decreased in the slightest. _"Just hang on Kyuubi,"_ he thought to himself. "Alright, looks like I can't avoid it with you guys." Naruto turned his blades back around. "If you will not leave his side, then your lives are forfeit!" The fighting intensified as a sword and a flail were both blocked by the blond. "Dance of a thousand phoenix feathers!" Ice began falling from the sky, and before Zant knew it, his guards were frozen in cocoons of icy feathers. One brave six-tailed demon rushed in, but a kick to the jaw sent him smashing against the ice wall which surrounded Konoha's stone wall, probably dead.

"Now it's only us, Naruto," Zant spoke calmly.

"A bit too easy-going aren't we?" the blond asked as he lightly panted. "You know you are no stronger than the eight-tails I just defeated. It's over Zant Du Vestilgraden. Call off the attack."

The demon king began nodding, his green slitted eyes going hysterical. "Naruto-Kun, did you really believe I would step onto such a field without a means to defeat you AND Kyuubi?!" He drew the sword with the red gems, resembling Kyuubi's eyes quite closely. Naruto only smirked.

"You think you can beat me in a sword contest?" he asked. Zant rushed him, and he blocked with ease before the unbelievable happened. Naruto lost all strength as the blade came to life with his mate's chakra. "No, YOU MONSTER!" the blond roared. Zant began laughing hysterically as he continued pushing, launching the blond off his feet in horror. "My mate's spirit is not for you to violate. He is no weapon for you to manipulate and control!" Zant became enveloped in Kyuubi's cloak, revealing nine red tails, and then seven green ones. "No way."

"The thing about mates is, they can never physically harm each other," Zant began. "I can destroy you however, because Kyuubi's chakra, the multitude of it held in my blade, is no longer linked to his body. If he is not controlling it, it matters not, but you cannot harm anything with the chakra of your mate protecting it. I have more power than any demon before me, and I hold your one weakness. Prepare to die Naruto Uzumaki!" He lifted his blade, the chakra pressure intense, before swinging downward, causing an enormous explosion and shockwave. Everyone took notice and began avoiding the scene, focusing efforts on breaking the barrier, which was now quite the possibility.

"Damn, you," Orochi hissed as he held his one broken arm. This enemy demon was a titan. How strong could one's body be? Every punch Orochi had thrown had done little to no damage, even to the enemy's face. Suddenly, he disappeared, and Orochi felt the punishing kick to his stomach send him flying into Hokage Mountain. That was the last straw, and the barrier fell, Isonade out of energy.

"Now for you," the giant spoke, a clawed paw now racing toward the older male who was out of breath. Right before it would have made contact, the bear demon lost his head as a streak of lightning peeled through the air at super speed. There was a splash of blood as Sasuke rose from his kneeling position, his form currently changed by the Curse mark.

"Are you alright?" he asked, receiving a nod from the three-tails. "Rest a while. I'll keep an eye out." Gamabunta and Katsuyu appeared within the village, Tsunade and Jiraiya standing ready to fend off the hordes.

Kyuubi rose from the ground and stabbed the female demon in the stomach quickly, but he sliced her neck so she would not suffer the poison's awful wrath. "There, that should do it." Another huge explosion went off, and Kyuubi felt the effects of Naruto getting pounded into the ground. "What the Hell?" he asked before rushing to aid his mate.

Naruto laid on his side, bleeding and bruised. He was in disbelief. That damnable monster, stealing his mate's chakra only to use it to kill him and Naruto; it was infuriating, and he couldn't fight Kyuubi. It was useless to struggle. Every time one of his swords entered the red aura surrounding Zant, they dove off to the side, letting him get hit again and again. "Kyuubi," he whispered as the green-eyed man began walking toward him, blade poised.

"It is over Juubi. The barrier has fallen, and you lay nearly lifeless at my feet," Zant began sadistically. "It will not be long before the other Bijuu fall. Once I kill you, Kyuubi will be broken, leaving Konoha defenseless. Then, I will eliminate your son, then the Hokage. Once you are all dead, my victory will be all but certain. Goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki." He raised his sword, but Zant sensed Kyuubi rushing in with his daggers.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" the redhead roared with his cloak completely shown. Even though Zant held sixteen tails of his own, he was unafraid. All that mattered was Naruto's life. Red metal clanged against silver in two places, surprising Zant with the strength. He had to actually dig in his feet. So, Kyuubi had _this_ kind of strength and passion. "Naruto, get up! Why are you so hurt?"

"He can't fight _you_," Zant spoke mockingly as he pushed against the redhead, forcing Kyuubi back a little. "Your chakra prevents him from affecting me. Guess you shouldn't have become mates."

"I'm sorry Kyuu," the blond cried.

"You…VILE MONSTER!" Kyuubi roared as he kicked Zant full in the chest, sending him into a tree before following it up with swipes of his twin daggers. "Once I nick you with these, you'll suffer. I'll watch you turn to ash. I'll watch you twist and burn, and I'll step on your eyes until you thrash around blindly. I (clang)will(clang)make…you…pay!"

"Oh please," the green-eyed male replied. He swiped his blade at Kyuubi full strength, and his blades were shattered from the impact. Kyuubi's hands were broken, and he felt the pain coursing through him.

"No, get away Kyuubi!" Naruto cried. It was too late. Zant punched him in the gut and delivered a whole session of punches before Kyuubi was left in a pile of rocks. The king slowly stepped up to him before picking him up, the other hand holding his sword which pointed right at his neck. "Don't!" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly, a midnight blue radiance beam blew Zant into a tree, him dropping Kyuubi right back where he was. Naruto turned to see his son in his smaller demon form, three tails showing. Naruto smiled as tears continued trailing down his face. He felt proud that his son had achieved such a level so young, but it was short lived. "Insolent brat. I'll take care…of you first," Zant spoke as he got up. Ryuushin nervously began preparing another one, but the man was too quick.

"Nooooo!" Naruto screamed, tears rolling down his face. Zant kicked the boy hard in the jaw, the beam of chakra shooting up into the sky. All fighting suddenly stopped, everyone collapsing under chakra pressure greater than Zant himself could ever obtain. He quivered as he turned around. Naruto stood with a look of pure rage and sadness on. Everything behind him seemed skewed, blurred, darkened. "How DARE you?!" he asked in his demonic voice. In speed unmatched and unseen, he took Zant by the front of his vest and smashed him into the ground with unbelievable strength. His chakra cloak dissipated, and Zant saw those eyes, those piercing blue eyes which would strike fear into any man or demon, turn blood red. Naruto's corneas turned black as he lifted the terrified king into the air. Zant began lifting his blade in an attempt to save himself and defeat his enemy, but Naruto uttered one word, and day became night. "Pain," he spoke flatly.

Zant began howling in agony, screaming eerily as the air itself was filled with thickness, becoming dense like water. The entire suit of armor he was wearing was instantly blown to pieces under the pressure of this "attack," a devastating manifestation of pain and misery which would collapse the mind of any who Naruto forced it upon. His sword began shaking. The blade suddenly shattered as he screamed, the winds swirling around them. The pupils of the red eyes thinned before the crystals shattered, releasing all of their energy into the air, which was absorbed by Naruto shortly after. If you were watching, as Zant screamed with his eyes locked open, he aged, rapidly. His hair turned snow white, he became pail, and his whole body became frail and wrinkled as blood began spilling from his eyes and throat. Every collapsed demon held a fear more powerful than any in his or her mind. Sasuke couldn't stand the pressure either. Katsuyu and Gamabunta had to leave, Jiraiya and Tsunade unable to contend with it either.

Naruto's eyes began reverting back to blue as Zant lost his voice. He twitched as it ended, gurgling his own blood as Naruto dropped him on the ground. The Bijuu quickly surrounded him, and they stared at the horror that was once their king. He was barely eleven-hundred years old, not even a drop in the bucket for the ancients who had remained alive since the OLD dark ages. Hundreds of thousands of years stood between Zant and them, but he looked as though he had just traversed every bit of it, without the wisdom, the experience, without the strength to continue. He stared blankly into the ground, his eyes dull, lifeless.

"It is over Zant Du Vestilgraden," Naruto spoke as he sheathed his blades. "I overcame the power of my mate with my love for him and for my child. I swear, if Ryuushin is dead, I will make you suffer it again. A thousand years, and you had not suffered even a glimmer by comparison. I envy you…. Lock him in chains or something. Keep him out of my sight while I tend to my son and mate," Naruto ordered the stunned Bijuu as he zipped off to the collapsed body of his son. "Still breathing!" he yelled in joy. With all the extra chakra, Naruto had his son awake in no time. "Thank Kami you are alive Ryuushin!" he spoke as he hugged his son.

"I'm so sorry Daddy!" the boy cried as he hugged the older blond fiercely. "I felt the both of you were in trouble, so I thought I had to do something. I'll never disobey you again."

"It's alright Ryuushin," Naruto spoke. "It's over. We won, and part of it's thanks to you." The younger one smiled and mewed, and Naruto held him piggyback before going to where Kyuubi's unconscious form lay. "I see you are far worse," the man spoke in regret when he saw the rivulets of blood and the black bruising on the broken hands which still held the guards of his once proud knives. Naruto set aside his son and knelt down to very carefully remove the daggers from his mate's hands. He placed them down before brushing the rocks off of the redhead's body. Naruto held his hands over his mate before allowing his chakra free range to heal. It was not long before Kyuubi awoke, but he laid still as Naruto focused on his swollen and aching hands.

"You won," Kyuubi spoke as he smiled. He laughed, but the movement quickly made him silent as his broken hands felt the consequences. "Thanks. Hey Ryuushin," he spoke when his son came into view. "Don't cry. I'm not dead, not anywhere close. Everything's gonna go back to normal, so don't worry….I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," Ryuushin spoke quietly. Naruto deemed his mate fully recovered, so he helped the redhead rise to his feet. It was not long before Kyuubi kissed him romantically, receiving purrs from Naruto as the Bijuu gathered around them.

"It would seem the fighting has stopped," Naruto spoke. "Is Zant dead, or just unconscious?"

"It is difficult to say," Isonade spoke. "But that matters little as of right now. Right now we must find Orochi, Nibi, and Shukaku. They were struck down during the fighting, but they are not dead." Naruto nodded. They walked out of the woods to find a crowd of demons bowing with their foreheads to the ground.

"Go back to our realm!" Naruto ordered. "We will cleanse Rieljeim of its ice, and all shall return to normal." They all rose and walked with shameful faces back into the forest, towards the veil. "Where is Zant's son? Where is Miki?"

"I can answer that question," spoke a very familiar, red-furred tiger as he approached them. Fusukayu stood before the king of Bijuu, speaking familiarly, showing no graces of proper respect, but the Bijuu knew this male. Fusukayu had been Kyuubi's brother of sorts, guiding him in growing up(which he had for the most part), becoming strong in battle, and teaching him the ways of wisdom instead of brute force. Having been the close friend of the old king, it was only natural he take a close position with the new as well.

"My friend!" Naruto exclaimed before embracing the older male.

"Well done my king," he spoke with a smile. "I see your son has lived through the day as well. As per Zant's son, he was kidnapped long before the battle began, by my mate Arianna."

"You two finally joined?" Naruto asked childishly, innocently, giddily, receiving a nod in return. "Oh I'm so happy for you. Well, if he poses no threat, then we should tend to the others."

"Shukaku is in the worst shape," Fusukayu spoke. "I dealt with Nibi's injury. She was carrying pups, twins, so you are lucky she has lived. They are unharmed, but she will need much bed rest." Kaku became elated at the news. They had tried for over a year, and now his prayer was answered.

"Pups of my own! Oh thank you Kami-Sama!" he yelled as he began crying tears of joy. They rushed off, picking Orochi up along the way. Kaku stayed alone with Nibi as he healed her, leaving the rest to Shukaku.

Naruto knelt down next to the bloodied raccoon demon. He was breathing hoarsely, and he gave off only a faint glimmer of life. Orochi began tearing up, but the blond remained unfazed as he granted the young male the chakra he received from Zant's sword. The villagers began gathering around, and at first it was only to get a look at the savages who had caused the ruckus, the fear, and the destruction of some homes. The ice wall still stood, but it was melting in the rays of midmorning light. They saw the crumpled young man on the ground. He looked to just be a young boy, almost as young as Naruto. When they saw Orochi crying, something dawned in their hearts. Demons felt emotions too, not just rage, anger, and lust. They knew the meaning of love, even if it was…unnatural in the cases they knew. Shukaku sat up with a smile as the red glow faded, and Orochi tackled him back down with a hug. The two simply embraced, and everyone smiled.

"I think they finally see it," Kyuubi whispered to Naruto who nodded.

"Don't you ever make we worry like that again!" Orochi spoke softly but sternly as he continued crying. He held the raccoon tighter, and Shukaku hugged harder as well.

"I apologize…Oro-Sama," he replied softly. Orochi backed off and smiled before they shared a light kiss. "It's over now; stop cryin'. I'm always supposed to be the one crying. What am I supposed to do if _you_ lose it? Huh?" he asked humorously. Orochi hugged him fiercely again, drinking in his mate's scent.

"With the end of Vestilgraden rule shall come a new era of dawning peace," Naruto declared. "I have kept my promise, and now I will watch in hopes that humans will as well. Peace between these two worlds I know is possible. Please, you have seen what our true nature is. All we wish is to live in peace with those we care about." Ryuushin came up to him and jumped on his back, receiving many gasps from the crowd as they saw his smile, the same toothy one Naruto used to give, and his unbelievably yellow hair. "Citizens of Konoha! I'd like you to meet Ryuushin…my…and Kyuubi's son." There were cheers, a few silent but smiling, and a few stubborn ones staring at him blankly or darkly. The elders of Konoha would pass on soon enough; the old order of the world was passing away with them. "I know many of you still hold anger in your heart, and you have the right to be angry, but look past it. Look to the future. I once lived among you as a human, and I became a fully-fledged demon. Have I changed Konoha? Do I lash out at whoever angers me in the slightest? Do I participate in the barbaric things your elders taught you about demonkind? No. We are just like you. Let the two worlds no longer be separated! Let us live in harmony with one another. I will shoulder the problems we may have to face in the future, but all I want is for the fighting to stop, so that my son never has to be cursed by war."

"I think Naruto has the right idea," Tsunade declared with a smile, Jiraiya standing next to her. "Besides, with our current situation in dealing with the Shadow Country, we _will_ need allies. For peace!" she yelled as she raised her arm high into the air, fist balled.

**"FOR PEEEEEACE!"** Naruto stood there crying happily, and then Kyuubi joined their hands. He opened his eyes just before soft, supple lips joined with his. The redhead stroked his cheek, and Naruto rubbed the back of Kyuubi's scalp with his fingers. It ended quickly, and the cheers doubled.

"You did it…little man," Kyuubi spoke humorously. Naruto smiled as he held his mate's hand by his side. He felt happy, content with the world. What happened next was merely a wake up call. Zant, being held up by two other demons, came into view, panting as he stared blankly at the blond. "Get him away from my mate!" Kyuubi ordered. "Throw the wretch into a dungeon or something, for attacking my mate and my son and this village. He deserves whatever punishment comes his way." Just as the two began walking away, Naruto intervened.

"No," he spoke flatly. "Give him a home with the essentials for living. There will be no further punishment for this broken being. Let him live out the last of his miserable days in contemplation. Zant has lost everything, including his spirit. Further torture would only be cruelty." The fallen king's head rose, his eyes showing surprise even in their stillness, dullness. "If you choose to waste my gift, other arrangements can be made," the blond warned. "Fusukayu, bring Miki to see his father once all has been settled. When you cross the vale, tell the waiting demons o return to their children, loved ones, and friends. Leave the gate open so I may repair the old city either tonight or tomorrow." The tall male nodded before coolly walking towards the still visible opening in the void. It was kind of odd, seeing the division line between the equally bright skies.

"May it be said that conqueror did not replace conqueror," Isonade began. "No usurpation by Naruto, no shift from one tyrant to another. Let the tale of tragedy and peace be spread. Death was not a matter of the day, not by the hand of the righteous king. Now maybe we can live our lives as we are meant to."

"Nooo," Shukaku whined as he held Orochi's hand firmly, letting tears fall silently. "I only just got to find you again." The elder male brushed the hair out of Shukaku's face before giving him one last loving kiss.

"I will love you always and will always return to you, my mate," he spoke. "Shukaku, I must part with you for now, because this human vessel of mine deserves to live out his life as well. I await the day when I can fully return to you, my mate. Be patient, for the greatest rewards come to those who are most patient." Shukaku hugged him fiercely, and he hummed happily as Orochi stroked the back of his head. "Until death release me, Shukaku-san." The raccoon smiled as he let go of his mate, and Orochi let go of his control, allowing Killerbee to come back to the world, albeit unconscious. Naruto caught him, and as things progressed, brought him to the mansion so that he could wake up among friends.

"It's not even five, and I'm tired," Ryuushin spoke as he yawned atop Naruto's shoulders.

"Well, my little dingo, you did achieve your third tail today, and you used two radiance beams in sequence….I'm proud of you, Ryuushin Youko Uzumaki. Get some rest."

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" the boy asked, almost out already.

"Sure," Naruto spoke as he carried his son upstairs to his and Kyuubi's room. Ryuushin was placed beneath the silk sheets, and Naruto kissed him on the forehead before going back downstairs. His mother had not spoken all day, but she hugged him fiercely. "Maybe now you can get the chance to raise a kid all your own."

"Just shut up and hug me you big lug," the woman laughed. "No more evil villain fighting for you. Once the political issues settle, you promise to stay in _our_ world for a while?" she asked hesitantly.

"I see no reason to leave my family and friends again," the blond man spoke. Kushina smiled at him. "Ryuushin is gonna sleep in my and Kyuubi's room, but I have to attend to Rieljeim. A king who does not keep his promises is hardly fit to be one." Kushina nodded before allowing him to blur off. She adored her child, but he just needed to stick around, stop moving for a while. The other Bijuu decided to stay the night before departing for their own homes. "Konoha is always open to you during the summer months," Naruto told them. Sasuke smirked, and the rest of Naruto's friends blushed, as they knew what "summer months" meant. Jiraiya came up behind him and patted Naruto on the back. "Hey Ero-Sennin." The man had on a look of shock, and everyone began laughing hysterically.

"WHY YOU LITTLE KID!" he yelled before punching Naruto in the stomach…unsuccessfully. His look eventually betrayed his state of pain, and Jiraiya shook his hand back and forth until the sensation died. "I swear if you didn't have a body made of steel."

"Well, it is good to see you again Sensei," Naruto told him with a smile before embracing him in a friendly hug. "So, what news from your travels?"

"I'll explain after your job is done," the white-haired man replied before nodding toward a lone demon on the edge of the forest. It was a timid fox demon with a single elegant tail erect and lightly swaying. His hesitation hurt Naruto on the inside.

"You may tell them I am coming," Naruto told the young male. This one was close to his age, still looking pubescent. He ran off quickly to both relay the news and vacate the area in case the blond became angered. Naruto sighed in defeat before blurring through the forest and the vale. He looked upon Rieljeim, the once proud capital, with sorrow. A large crowd was gathered and watching, so Naruto moved quietly, calmly, and slowly. "I can hardly believe I did this," he spoke as he came across frozen corpses wearing looks of fear and suffering.

"Well ya did!" one teenage male yelled as he shook his fist. "You killed my parents damn it! I'll never forgive you as long as I live!" Others stepped away from him quickly as Naruto turned to face this speaker. He became obviously frightened and frozen as Naruto approached him. _"Move damn it!"_ he thought to himself. When he found it to be impossible, his mind began racing. _"It's gotta be a genjutsu. Damn! I'm sorry Dad. I should have waited until I was older to kill him."_ Naruto was only steps away from him now, face blank. He stopped before sitting on his legs and bowing to the younger male, forcing all of the crowd to gasp.

"I deeply apologize for your loss," the blond king spoke. "I overstepped my boundaries, and that is why I am here to repair what damage I can. If I could bring your dead parents back to life I would, but I am no god. All I can ask is that you forgive" BAM! The younger male is his sorrow and fury kicked Naruto in the side of the head, causing fearful looks as well as gasps and screams to erupt as the blond tumbled over the ground. The younger male himself was now shocked and terrified. He froze and fell to the ground, covering his head with his hands as he sat with his knees held to his chest. Naruto rose with blood trickling down his right cheek, the same passive expression showing. "All I can ask is that you find it in your heart to forgive me as I attempt to repair what damage I can." It was spoken quietly, gently, and the young male looked up in surprise as tears continued to run down his face. Naruto face Rieljeim before forming a single hand sign. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" he called before a ring of his copies surrounded the city on the edge of the freezing grasses. It was indeed cold, the air even from this distance chilling his clothes.

"What are you going to do?" asked an elderly female.

"I am going to try to reabsorb the chakra I used back then," Naruto replied. His clones formed sixty seals before they each put their right palm out flat facing the city which was still encased in ice, even as the building chunks had been exploding outward. "Release!" Ice lifted itself from the dead grass closest to the clones, following up to meet their palms and be absorbed. They began to walk forward, and the space between each of the clones decreased. The city began to glow as they neared, the pure chakra reacting with its master's call. Tiny fragments of light at first began rejoining with the clones, and then the rate rapidly increased as they neared the walls. Chakra cloaks began appearing around the clones; it was surprising how much chakra existed here. Of course, the many dead demons gave up their chakra stores as well. The blond king became distraught as his clones began maxing out at ten tails. He dispelled them, and all the extra chakra flew into his system. Naruto suddenly had to stop, and a chakra beam flew off into the sky as he tried to rid himself of the excess. He felt on fire, like his body would explode with the extra force. That was when he decided to use his chakra as heat. Naruto had practiced this jutsu many times, the magma shield. Using Earth and Fire Styles together, he had found an ultimate defense if he could not physically move. His body became surrounded in molten flame, and he flew into the city, fire melting ice. The rate at which his chakra level decreased was astounding. Whatever he had used to freeze Rieljeim in an instant was very dense in structure. Naruto dispelled more clones as he worked to the center of the city, and when he finally arrived, he used the magma shield to drill straight up and out of the dome. As ice melted, chunks of buildings fell to the ground, breaking even more. Naruto, out of breath and chakra, dispelled his remaining clones, feeding him the last strength he needed for his next jutsu.

"Solar Refraction!" he called. Lenses crafted of ice appeared in the sky, and thin rays of light began slicing the ice dome, melting right through it, causing blocks to fall and be absorbed by Naruto's body. When it was all said and done, he had all the strength he needed for his final project, rebuilding the city. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

"Even with a hundred clones, it would take months to rebuild," claimed a middle-aged male. Naruto smiled though.

"Just watch," the blond claimed. "Within two hours, I will restore this city to its former beauty….Kikánugan!" Using his space-time manipulation, Naruto slowed time to a crawl as he and his clones picked up chunks of buildings and used Earth Style ninjutsu to fuse them back together. The zipping speed of the demon king was astounding, and slowly but surely, houses, markets, stores, medical facilities, it was all being put back together. Even as he tired, Naruto kept going for the time he promised. When the last brick fell back into place on the palace, he stopped, collapsing on the front steps. Citizens stormed into the city, stunned that it had been rebuilt, also stunned that there were no corpses. Apparently, they had been absorbed as chakra along with the ice. They saw the palace risen again and cheered before Kyuubi came out of nowhere and picked his mate up.

"I will tell him how joyful all of you were, but for now, we shall leave the vale open," he declared. "Tonight I will lie down and sleep peacefully with my mate next to me, and tomorrow, we shall see. Tomorrow we shall hold the funerals for all of the lost loved ones, and then we will decide on the new king of this realm." There were many loud cheers as the redhead strolled out of the city happily. It was getting late, and even though Kushina had made them a full dinner, Kyuubi politely declined in favor of getting rest alone with Ryuu and Naruto.

When he made it to their room, originally the one Minato and Kushina shared, he placed Naruto down softly. The redhead then proceeded to removed his own clothing down to boxers and a more comfortable, more casual pair of sweatpants, before removing Naruto's battle armor and doing the same for him. Ryuushin was all bundled up, the chilly air of January now returning with the spirit of Winter's light returned. A light dust fell over Konoha that night as Kyuubi held himself close to Naruto, sharing body heat as he fell asleep beneath thick covers. It was how things were meant to be, a family of demons resting peacefully in the darkness of night, holding each other close, smiles all around, and no troubles on anyone's mind. The only ones to look at it funny were the village elders, Danzou included.

"This abomination can't be allowed to continue," he spoke. "I do not care if he was always human, Naruto has become a legitimate threat to the stability of Konoha's youth. It matters little the fact that he is a demon now, and it matters little that the Kyuubi resides within our walls, but that they show their…relationship, to all of Konoha in the light of day? Sickening. They would spread such ungodly ways among the youth, and then what? Debauchery on a massive scale."

"The time for childish fear is past Danzou," Homura told him calmly. "Let it be. He has been established as the son of the flash and the keeper of peace. Do you really think there is any way in which we could oppose this, of course only after we agreed there to be a problem?"

"You do not believe this to be even TROUBLESOME?!" the infuriated man bellowed? "Would you prefer to see the young shinobi become weak as they spend more time with their romances in BED than practicing? We are at WAR with the Shadow. Now is not the time for such reckless change. When I see REAL peace, I'll let things go a bit more easy, but I refuse to die while watching Konoha fall behind the other villages!"

"ENOUGH!" Homura ended. "You are not to interfere Danzou, not this time. Simply make sure your men are able to move when the operation to take a foothold is commenced. Besides, it would be reckless to lose our influence and favor with the boy while our war continues. He will make for a useful ally I am sure."

"You would have him bring DEMOMS to help us break through enemy lines? I would never stand side by side with those wretches and heathens. It is both cowardly and disgusting. They'd be having orgies while we slept, raping our shinobi probably." The man's fury was real, but he maintained his composure.

"That is a bit excessive to be said, and it is not true, but why kill our own forces if we can use the demons to punch a hole through first?" asked Koharu. Danzou stood still for only a moment, but then he smiled and giggled lightly. "A brilliant scheme is it not? And the demon realm stands only a mile from our doorstep. Once the fighters are out of the way, it would not take very long to establish ourselves in a second world. We'd swiftly become the strongest of all the Five Great Shinobi Nations. And with the Bijuu leading the front lines, there would be no room for opposition."

"What of Tsunade?" Danzou asked.

"She cannot rebuke what she cannot see," Homura spoke. "Simply move with stealth and speed when the time comes."

"As you wish my lady," the man ended before they all left the secret meeting.

**Author Notes: Aw Danzou you bastard. WOOT! Longest chapter I've written in a long time. Please Review if you didn't review the half chapter.**


	7. Returning

**Author Notes: New chapter is up, sry for the wait.**

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^##################%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ryuushin**: He woke up to find his fathers peacefully resting on either side of him, and he was hyper, but he felt the need to be courteous too. The boy stealthily snuck out of the room and sniffed out his grandmother downstairs enjoying a cookie and a hot drink that smelled bitter and disgusting.

"Hello," the boy spoke, not quite startling the woman. Kushina turned with a smile, and that made Ryuushin feel better. "Are you always awake early?"

"Yes, and I was about to start your fathers' breakfast," the kind woman spoke. "Wanna learn how to cook?"

"Oh yes please!" Ryuushin started. He was wearing pajamas, but it was a chilly morning. It was startling to see all the ingredients: the eggs, the ham, the turkey….

"Mmm, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked dazedly, his body not quite wanting to get up.

"Mmm," the redhead hummed as he rubbed his eyes. "Yes my mate?" He looked to see his blond curling up toward him. "Ah, of course I'll stay a while."

"Where's Ryuu?" the boy asked still sleepily.

"He was here not long ago, down with your mother probably," the fox spoke. Naruto nodded before having his head rubbed softly by Kyuubi. "You're quite tired from your feats yesterday?"

"Mmhmm," Naruto hummed. Kyuubi nuzzled him, and the blond's eyes opened before he planted a light and loving kiss upon his mate's rosy lips. They stayed like this, Naruto nestled in Kyuubi's arms, for a long time until Ryuushin opened their door with a tray of food in hand. Kushina entered with another. "Aw, breakfast in bed?" Naruto asked with a smile. His boy nodded before setting the tray down. "Thanks kiddo." The little blond nestled up next to his father and received loving head rubs and other small gestures of thankfulness.

"My son a little tired from dealing with a big evil demon king?" Kushina asked humorously, the sacks under Naruto's eyes betraying his condition. The boy nodded before carefully going about eating his eggs and ham. "We all missed you a ton, and we've kinda been dealing with the Shadow Country since you left."

"I know," the blond spoke. "Who do you think rescued your sea unit with that explosion in the flagship's hull?" Kushina looked shocked to find this information. "If Kyuubi and I hadn't set those charges, you'd be dead right now. The entire pod stopped to rescue any survivors, of which there were none."

"Why didn't you contact us at all?" the woman asked feeling hurt. "Do you know how much I wanted to see you? I didn't even know you for a year, and you left for five. I didn't get to raise you, and when I openly accepted you the second I found you, you said you loved me. Why did you leave for five whole years Naruto?!" she yelled. There was a long pause as Naruto stared down into his food.

"Ryuushin wouldn't have been safe that young, and I didn't know if I myself could come back here and find even my original way of living to be available. I wanted to see you, but Konoha's hate for me and Kyuubi was too strong. I do love you Mom. I had my reasons, and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" The woman was in tears, but she embraced her son readily.

"Of course I forgive you you idiot," Kushina spoke. "I'm sorry, but I felt so alone for so long. I want to get to know you, but maybe it's just too late."

"It is never too late," the blond boy spoke with a smile. "Just don't spoil me anymore. Spoil my son if you must. I can show you so many things, but it will take time."

"I'll give up my remaining lifespan if it means truly knowing my son," the woman ended with a smile. "Now get your lazy butts out of bed, fix it, bring down the dishes….Come on! They aren't gonna clean themselves you know." Naruto smiled, and Kyuubi did as well before helping to bring the plates down, wash the bedspread, fix the bed, shower, and do the daily chores in record time. "Hm, first time I've had free time in forever." Her son smiled.

"Well, I suppose we could go to the lake and"

"Naruto-Sama," spoke Kaku, completely cutting off his king. "I apologize, but the time…the time has come to show Zant to the people and decide upon the new king. The citizens of Rieljeim are joyous that the city has been rebuilt, but it seems that the government and infrastructure is unstable. No one can decide upon anything without one of the two demon lords there to approve."

"Ug, lovely beginning to my day," Naruto spoke.

"I apologize my king," Kaku spoke humbly.

"Oh, it is not your fault. Do not apologize Kaku-San," Naruto replied. "Kyuubi, Ryuushin became Sanbi, so begin his combat training at once," the lord ended before blurring towards the giant vale which now stood just inside the forest of Konoha. The redhead's eyes went a bit wide as he turned toward his son. Ryuushin looked to be a bit afraid of him.

"Daddy?" he asked. "Did I do something bad?" He looked to be on the verge of tears (so cute) before Kyuubi brought him into a very loving hug. He started shouting at the top of his lungs for joy.

"My son's a Sanbi at five!" he screamed. "Oh my little genius in the making you." He stopped and smiled proudly as he held his son up in the air before softly kissing him on the forehead. "You're the reason Naruto's still alive you know that?" Ryuushin looked mesmerized. "He told me what happened. Don't ever jump in on a fight like that again. If either of us is hurt that badly, chances are you won't be able to do a thing and you'll end up dead. But you used radiance. I'm so proud of you. I can't thank you enough for disobeying. Anyway, your father left me in charge, and he told me to start your training."

"But Daddy told me never to hit _anyone_," the boy spoke. Kyuubi smiled and rubbed his soft head. The boy was so much like his blond father.

"Well, that is generally true. You don't hit anyone without a very good reason. If your life is threatened by someone, I'd suggest hitting them hard and running. My point is, there are people out there, humans AND demons that are disgusting enough to want to hurt others for sport, for fun. No son of mine is going to go into such a corrupt world unprepared." The boy nodded. "We'll start with the basics of taijutsu…"

Naruto was being surrounded by a huge crowd of demons who wanted to talk to him, just see him, and he found it to be surprisingly hard to get through them. "Yes, I'll handle everything as quickly as possible, but I need to get through." He eventually just summoned shadow clones to confuse everyone and zipped off to the senate chamber of the palace. There were three representatives sitting inside; the chamber was meant to hold forty and then the two kings. "I must apologize for this," the blond spoke.

"No, this makes organizing much quicker," spoke the youngest of the three. "Please sit. You appear tired from your…battle yesterday."

"I am," Naruto replied curtly, "and I would like to get back to my son and mate as soon as possible. Now speak: who are the candidates for the king, and how soon can we resolve the problems concerning the infrastructure? The amount of workers left is quite low."

"The number of citizens and support groups flocking from other cities will be enough to solve the infrastructure temporarily within the next two days, but as for the candidates, the houses have been eliminated, so now we must hand-pick one from all of our dimension."

"You cannot be serious," Naruto interjected. "The amount of time that would take…"

"We are immortal my king; such is our punishment," the eldest spoke sternly. "Are you not willing to atone for your transgressions upon the very citizens who now try to find their hope in you?" The blond was speechless and in a corner. He had promised his mother he would remain with her for a while, and now this.

"I nominate Fusukayu Dorishima," the blond spoke without thinking. The other three were still looking at him emotionlessly.

"While he does have a high sense of honor, responsibility, and hospitality, he does not have the strength of our past leaders," the eldest began. "A mere Sanbi would not be very accepted among the demon populace as ruler."

"The eights are dead however," spoke the blue-haired one. He had yet to speak since Naruto arrived. "The sevens are tired of carrying the responsibility, and Fusukayu has many of the characteristics of a good ruler. I have searched the richer families of the Rokubi and Gobi, and none have candidates who lack pompous air of superiority. I believe Fusukayu would be an excellent change for our government, and he has become freshly mated. His age is proper, and he shall be knowledgeable in the peoples' needs."

"Well, if Tenryuu has no problem, then I shall cast my vote for the tiger demon."

"Very well," spoke the eldest at last. "This does save time, but I shall be watching your movements Naruto-San. I have a nose for political corruption and less than proper dealings."

"I thank you for such a decisive end Miroku-San," Naruto ended. "I believe the demon world will be able to quickly reestablish itself. I must help my own with a war currently being waged. There will be a time when I cannot be communicated with, so just speak to my mother if you must. She may not know everything I know, but she knows me enough to figure out what I'd decide upon." The blond demon sighed when he made it outside, and he quickly continued his venture home.

A shockwave went off as Ryuushin side-kicked into Kyuubi's block. "Good, your aim is getting better, and your timing is almost perfect. Remember to chain your attacks together, and always keep moving." Ryuushin was very precise and quick, but his fathers would be much faster for a long time to come. He was sweating as he kept going, but he loved it when his fathers praised him. Kushina watched, and she observed that the boy was at equal speed with Naruto when he had absorbed such a huge amount of Kyuubi's chakra. His skin was back to the light tan she used to know in Minato instead of the red which made him look and feel like he was really a demon right out of hell. The two finally stopped, and Kyuubi smiled before picking Ryuu up piggyback and carrying him into the house for a quick bite to eat. Naruto soon came back and saw the places where grass had been flattened from shockwaves. His son was pretty amazing.

"I take it training has so far gone well Kyuubi?" his mate asked, startling everyone with his stealth.

"You are going to give me a heart attack like that Naruto," the redhead spoke. "As per Ryuushin, I have started his taijutsu training. He is strong, like you before becoming Juubi. Our boy seeks your praise, and he is quickly learning to adapt to defense. I don't think we'll see another tail for three years or so however."

"Hm, he is asleep?" the blond asked. Kyuubi nodded. "Would you like to join me for a private outing?" he inquired a bit suggestively.

"Naruto you wouldn't dare think of finding some little getaway and doing the things I'm sure you're thinking of," Kushina spoke a bit dangerously. "That is the one thing which would get you kicked out of this village." Her son turned to her.

"The demon realm is not far from here, and I'm sure we could use a genjutsu or two if the need presented itself," he spoke.

"Not today, not now," his mother warned. "Please Naruto, I know demons have their ways, but I haven't gotten a formal chance to talk with you two since you left."

"Hm, it's snowing," the blond mused as he looked out the window.

"First time in five years," Kushina replied. "First time we've seen you in five years, first time we've known you're alright, first time having winter…in five years."

"The Bijuu represent manifestations in the natural world," Kyuubi spoke. "I represent passion and summer, Naruto pain, its healing,…and the cold loneliness: winter." Naruto was laying down with his head in the redhead's lap, and Kyuubi stroked his head like he did when it was their first year. Kushina saw his look, the look of depression as he looked on his past. She leaned down and brought him into a soft hug which he quickly and harshly returned, gripping onto his mother like his life depended on it as tears ran freely from his eyes. Kyuubi smiled softly even though he felt cramped.

"I love you Naruto, my little boy," the woman spoke softly. "I missed you so much, but I forgive you…Kyuubi too."

"I missed you too Mom, and I'm sorry. Nothing felt right, but I couldn't, not with Ryuushin," the blond male spoke. "I love you too, and…and I know that won't ever change, so why do I feel so awful?" Kushina looked into his teary face for but a second before beginning her lullaby, the one calm melody which Kyuubi acknowledged as Kushina's. He could not recreate the absolute effect it held over his mate, but that was fine. There were other ways of comforting his blond.

"And I see the angels waiting, watching, as the stars give their light unto youuuuu. When the nights grow cold and fright'ning, when the winds go loudly past, I'll keep watching over youuu," the woman sang as she smiled and wiped her son's tears away. The boy smiled as he closed his eyes, and Naruto fell asleep in Kyuubi's lap, the older male softly stroking his scalp.

"I believe you have rebuilt your bond Kushina-San," the fox spoke before picking his mate up bridal style. "He will be awake by dinner, but if you do not mind, please allow us to peacefully enjoy the quiet and solace of our quarters."

"Thank you, Kyuubi," the woman replied, hugging the male on her own for the first time in his life. "I was so angry with you for taking Naruto out of the village, but I understand now. I understand it, because Minato was the same way. Demons mark each other as mates when they fully trust each other with every part of their beings. I still think you two took that step a bit quickly, but I'm also glad he has someone like you, someone who'd give anything to remain at his side. Maybe now I can move on and stop worrying about my son's wellbeing. I'm sorry I belittled you and threatened you those years ago, but he meant everything to me."

"I will always care about Naruto's feelings as well as his safety and happiness," Kyuubi spoke. "I thank you for allowing me into his world to share it and show him my own. I also thank you for accepting me into your family. If you were any other human at the time, this never would have been possible; I never could have proven to him that I loved him."

"Go and rest Kyuubi," Kushina told him with a light smile. "Rest and be joyful. I'm glad you have accepted Konoha as your home, and I'm glad you became my son's partner." Kushina had seen their marks, wondrous and profound, symbols of their growth in each other. She was at first unsure of how to read them, but it was clearer now. "I can see it now, so now I can be sure." She walked away leaving Kyuubi a bit confused, but he carried his beloved up to their quarters. The redhead placed the blond down on the bed and pulled back the covers; the snowstorm was becoming harsher and temperatures colder. He undid Naruto's illusions except for his undergarments as well as his own before snuggling under and bringing their warm bodies together. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around his mate's chest before bringing their half-demon forms to the fold. Black-tipped red ears and a single tail emerged from Kyuubi as well as elongated fangs, claws, and a set of thick canine whiskers. Naruto's ears were a deep blue-grey, and his tail was the same color except for a snow-white underside. The same features appeared upon him, and Kyuubi fell into a state of calm as he held his mate in protective love and care, making sure not to scratch him with his claws, making sure his body was kept warm in this weather, and making sure he'd be there for the blond when he woke up.

Tsunade trudged through the storm with one of her trusted ANBU guards to the Uzumaki Mansion in order to discuss plans for the war effort with Naruto, but she now felt more of a need to get him to put a stop to this weather. "I've heard of harsh winters, but that boy'll bury us if he isn't careful."

"Hokage-Sama, the temperature is dropping fast," the man spoke. "Let us find you a jacket." The woman saw his reason, so they entered the store conveniently standing nearby.

Sasuke and Kiba were enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate at the Uchiha Estate as they watched television and just snuggled. "I'll have to thank Naruto after this storm stops," Kiba spoke.

"And why would that be Dog-Breath?" Sasuke asked politely and in true curiosity.

"Because, I get to snuggle up with my soft, plushy boyfriend until the snow slows down. And, I get to slowly undress said boyfriend from his extra clothes before having my brains fucked out." He smiled suggestively as he sat in Sasuke's lap with his hands wrapped just behind the raven's neck. Sasuke smirked before putting down his empty mug and bringing his effective husband into a heated kiss.

"You have such libido Kiba," the spoke a bit roughly.

"The only one to match yours Teme," the Inuzuka replied. It soon devolved into exactly what the brunette had described earlier: Sasuke fucking Kiba's brains out, or what was left of them if that was so the case.

It was two hours later that Naruto awoke to feel strong arms and loving warmth surrounding him, and Kyuubi sensed his awakening. "How is my okami feeling?" he asked.

"Very warm thank you," Naruto replied as he snuggled into Kyuubi's warmth. The fox hugged tighter before making Naruto's condition apparent. He lightly chewed on one velvety ear, and Naruto lost all breath for a few seconds. "When did you?" he asked breathily.

"When I put you under the covers," his fox replied softly. Naruto saw no lust in his eyes, which there usually was when he found himself in this condition. "There is a raging storm outside, and I'm sure your village would like to avoid being buried." Naruto looked outside before closing his eyes and clearing his mind. The snow slowed and then stopped, and the clouds began to dissipate. Kyuubi pulled his nearly naked mate back into the bed before lovingly kissing him. The blond just let things go, not feeling particularly horny or ticked with Kyuubi's devious methods just to see his body. They touched and massaged, and all was good.

Kushina got up and found Tsunade knocking at her doorway. "Oh, hello Tsunade-San," she spoke. "Come in, sit. Would you like a hot drink?"

"Either tea or hot chocolate," the Hokage replied. "The food smells delicious." Her friend thanked her before handing the woman a tall hot chocolate. "Even though we just settled a huge war with the demons only yesterday, I have to talk to you, Naruto, Kyuubi, and the other Bijuu about our war with the Shadow."

"Must we taint their celebrations with such dark subject matter?" Kushina asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Suna recently suffered a massive blow, but Gaara survived and is well," Tsunade told the woman. "We cannot let their navy continue harassing trade either. They are planning something big, and we need Naruto in order to stop it. He's the only one capable of taking on their warships out on the open seas. It just so happens that the Shadow Country has signed a treaty with the glass country just southeast of here to begin building a naval base." Kushina looked worried and depressed now that she'd have to ruin her boy's time.

"He and Kyuubi are upstairs," the woman spoke. The ANBU who had removed his mask blushed a bit but turned away from them. "Naruto was very tired and he fell asleep before Kyuubi brought him up to their bed." Tsunade went to the stairs with Kushina following close behind. The ANBU male merely stayed downstairs.

"Hm, I love you Kyuubi," Naruto spoke softly as his mate massaged his abs and kissed him. He stroked the whiskers on the redhead's face as their tails lightly swayed. Kushina opened the door expecting them to be sleeping, but she and Tsunade were stunned by what they saw. Naruto heard the door open even as soft as it was, and he got up just enough to make the sheet slide down to just above Kyuubi's boxers. The way they were holding each other really didn't help their case. "It's not quite what it looks like, Naruto spoke with a smile. His mother seemed to be having a meltdown. There were just too many things she didn't know yet. "There something you need?"

"I'll come back when you're decent," Tsunade spoke before turning to go back in the hall.

"We're not naked," the blond male spoke as he pulled off the rest of the sheet. "We weren't even thinking along those lines, just cuddling. But really, you didn't come out here for nothing in a raging snow Tsunade-Sama."

Tsunade observed that the two weren't acting like hormonal boys usually do, so she went ahead and explained. "Well, due to some less than ideal circumstances, the Shadow has signed a treaty with glass to build a naval yard in their country. It borders on Fire and Wind, but we need someone capable of dealing with three fully armed warships. Unfortunately, the only ones capable are you and Jiraiya, and he's"

"Doing a covert operation within their borders I know," the blond spoke. "I kinda helped him get into one city. He's alive and well. As per your request, I'll handle it tomorrow."

"That soon?" Tsunade asked skeptically. The blond nodded. "Well, and past that we must begin our own attacks on Shadow. The Village Hidden in the Clouds is prepared and anxious. I know you wanted to stay a while and spend time with Kyuubi and your kid, but we need you Naruto." The boy nodded with a soft smile. "Also, are those real?" she asked. Naruto lost his smile.

"Well, demons have four forms in total: human, humanoid like I am now, chibi demon form, and full-sized giant," he explained. "Most of the time we just stay in human form, but Kyuubi here decided to reveal me before falling asleep. When I woke up, I was in full form, and not long after you two walked in thinking we were in the middle of having sex, which of course has been proven incorrect."

"So there's nothing…wrong? No mind-altering I should know about?" Kushina asked. Naruto smiled humorously and rolled his eyes.

"The only things you need to watch out for are when Kyuubi or Ryuushin is hurt, Mating Season, and the occasional full moon_ during_ Mating Season," he spoke. "I'm guessing everyone will be inside for a while with the snow outside."

"You wouldn't mind keeping control on that would you Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "I realize nature is nature, but that felt like it was coming from you."

"I promise not to bury Konoha," the blond spoke jokingly. "Although the cold is making everyone stay inside, stay with their families." Tsunade kept her stare on him as he looked out the window. The blond known as Naruto smiled. He loved his ability now that he could use it to benefit others. How could a boy so happy and vibrant represent winter, the coldest, harshest of the seasons? "So, how can Kyuubi and I help with dinner Mom?" the boy asked. His mother smiled before telling him to get dressed. Kyuubi stole one fiery kiss from his beloved blond and promised him a full night before they got dressed in semiformal dining wear.

The turkey fell to the table gracefully on a silver platter with gravy and stuffing for a king, mashed garlic potatoes were held in a large ceramic bowl and had the perfect blend of spices mixed in. There were ginger snaps waiting to be eaten, and the atmosphere was great as everyone took to the table. Naruto hand-frosted everyone's drink before proposing a toast. Tsunade smiled seeing the old fire back in her favorite little hero who was no longer so little. Her ANBU companion even smiled and drank with them. He seemed to enjoy the revelry, and his cold aura dissipated. Ryuushin ate politely, taking small bites like he had been taught. He seemed happy and content to simply live life. Naruto teased his redhead by dabbing a tiny bit of mashed potatoes on Kyuubi's nose before kissing it off and pecking his mate on the lips. The ANBU male still felt strange about their relationship. How could the two really like each other that much? They acted like his sister and her husband did during the holidays. They weren't acting slutty or provocative all the time; something just didn't make sense. Then there was the little blond boy with midnight eyes. His smile was the warmest because it was so pure. He was an exact replica of his blond father except that he had no whiskers, but the man simply could not comprehend how the two males had birthed such a son. What exactly were demons? Apparently they weren't all evil considering their world was exactly the same, no pits of burning sulfur or endless fields of debauchery and stink. They had not attacked since the blond wolf had dealt with the rogue king, and these "demons" resembled humans.

**Author Notes: This felt like a good break point, so there. Review if you want. Promise a lemon in the next chapter.**


	8. The Result of Five Years

**Author Notes: New chapter is up, sry for the wait.**

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^##################%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Naruto:** They had finished dinner, and now all that was needed was cleaning and giving Tsunade a good farewell. Kyuubi carried the larger platters, Naruto the bowls, and Ryuushin the plates while Kushina loaded the dishwasher. "Have a safe walk home Tsunade-Sama," Naruto called to her with a wave. The Hokage smiled as she and her guard walked down the road back toward the village.

"Alright boys time for bed," Kushina spoke. All three of them groaned. "Come on, up to bed. Naruto, you have your mission in the morning, so early bed. I'll read you a story Ryuushin."

"Hai, Obaasama," the little boy spoke courteously. "See you tomorrow Otousan, Chichiue." Naruto gave him a kiss on the forehead goodnight, and Kyuubi gave him a warm hug and an ear nibbling before carrying his little boy upstairs. He seemed drowsy enough as the redhead placed him in his bed and observed what would have been his mate's room had he had a normal childhood. Kushina turned down the lights and turned down a lamp before selecting a book. Naruto lightly pulled on his mate's sleeve before Kyuubi followed him into their quarters.

"It has been a while since we could go about this so leisurely," Kyuubi spoke as he completed his soundproof jutsu. "I suppose you would like to take _me_ this time?" His blond smiled before pulling the redhead into a hot kiss filled with passion and love. They collapsed onto their sides in the covers as their chakra tails began emerging. The two massaged, caressed, and kissed each other as they shed their clothing, strong bodies working in synch in a steady but slow rhythm. They were in boxers before long, five tails so far showing on each.

"Kyuu?" the boy asked sweetly and like an innocent kid.

"Yes my adorable little Naruto?" the redhead inquired almost in taunt.

"You look amazing in the moonlight." The two did seem to glow beneath the moonlight, and beauty had to go find a new definition. They hugged and kissed, caressed and licked each other softly. Kyuubi gradually submitted to his mate's advances, and he smiled as one of his nipples was quietly sucked into the blond's mouth. Smooth fingers pulled his black boxers down, revealing a low-cut lawn of soft, red bristles along with the redhead's member, hardened with sensual pleasure. Naruto continued to lick and suck on the rosy bud as Kyuubi lifted his legs to more easily rid himself of his underwear. He opened his eyes, and the pairs of slits met, a swirling sea of passion and love. The blond's eyes widened a bit in surprise from his mate's touch before a smile appeared. Kyuubi slowly removed the boy's midnight garment as he took Naruto into a kiss. The boxers disappeared into some far corner of the room before they embraced passionately and kissed deeply. Naruto straddled his fox, cupping his cheeks as he licked at plump lips and his mate massaged his abdominals, caressing his back as well. They collapsed onto their sides and pulled each other closer, all tails present as they looked into each other's eyes. Red and blue did not clash, but the light from the males' chakra mixed in each other.

"I love you Naruto, my okami, my mate…my god of winter's light," the redhead spoke passionately.

"As I love you in return Kyuubi, my fiery partner, my river of passion, my warm and caring kitsune," Naruto replied. The blond began leading the slow and sensual dance as he pressed their bodies together in absolute closeness before lightly rocking his hips into his mate's. Kyuubi hummed as he tilted his head back and to the side, neck open to the wolf which shared his bed. Naruto's canines elongated slightly, and he took hold of his property, the body which no other was allowed to touch. No blood spilled from any wound, but light moaning from the fox-man told Naruto that he felt the passion in the light but firm grip of his jugular and soft tissue. Their glittering tails flicked lightly, responding like muscle tension from each little pleasure. Naruto skillfully used a tail to bring the herbal oil to himself before temporarily stopping his ravishing of Kyuubi's beautiful, lithe, strong body. He placed a few drops upon his fingers before evening his coat and bringing his hand to just outside his mate's entrance.

"I wonder if Kami himself could be gentler," Kyuubi mused to his mate before smiling and accepting a strong kiss from said blond boy. A single digit began pushing into his heat, and he craned his head back with a light moan. Naruto knew instinctively, even if he lost all feeling, where his mate's pleasure center resided. Each little bundle of nerves responded to his light pressure. Naruto probed back and forth for a while before adding a second finger just as gently as the first. Kyuubi hummed as the stretching began, his blond licking his taut neck as this continued. His breath hitched as the blond lightly gripped his neck with his teeth and sank a third finger into the redhead's heat. Kyuubi turned with half-lidded eyes and a smile. It had been a little over five years since they had first lain down with each other in earnest, the very first time being under less than ideal circumstances. Naruto didn't really have a choice, and he couldn't enjoy it as much as Kyuubi would have liked him to. The second was really their first time, and that had been the time Naruto had complete control, confidence, and awareness. In all of this time the blond and redhead had learned every bit of the other. Kyuubi's neck had the greatest sensitive spots on his entire body. Naruto's abdominals were the same along with his forehead marking. Some nights it glowed, others it didn't. Even more sensitive than his mating mark, the snowflake could make Naruto feel the emotions of whoever touched it. Curiosity made him tingle all over, sadness made him start bawling, lust could draw out an instant release(although Kyuubi only ever used that technique twice), and love could blast away all of his fears and doubt, making him cling to Kyuubi like a lost child finding its mother. He was profound and wondrous that way.

The blond wolf removed his fingers and left Kyuubi to stew as he applied the herbal oil to his shaft. He grinned toward his mate before turning him on his side and kissing him. Kyuubi wrapped his legs around the blond's waist along with his arms around the boy's neck and smiled. Naruto took him into a loving and passionate kiss before beginning to slide into the wondrous, tight heat that was his mate.

Kushina could feel very strong chakra fluctuations, ones that she didn't know from when she had been in Suna. A curiosity gripped her in addition to a tiny twinge of fear. She couldn't fall asleep, and the air was charged with energy. She left her room and hesitated at the boys'. "Should I?" she asked herself. "I trust Naruto and Kyuubi, but…" Her hand met the knob, and she turned it as quietly as possible. There was faint light coming from inside their room, bluish and mysterious. Kushina just cracked the door open to find a very profound and stirring sight. Kyuubi was holding onto Naruto as they kissed with their eyes closed, and while the blond's tails floated over their lover halves, she could tell that the redhead was the submissive for the night. They both had their chakra tails at the fold, and they seemed to compliment each other wondrously. Kushina wished to stay, but her mind warned her against risking the end to her son's apparently perfect night. They were only moving to kiss each other lovingly, not yet even rutting, or had it happened already? Either way, Kushina closed the door just as silently as it had opened. Apparently, Kyuubi's jutsu was a double-edged sword.

The two separated with a tiny pop, and they looked joyously into each other's eyes. Naruto began slowly moving into his mate, rocking them back and forth gently. Kyuubi purred as he often did during the nights his mate was dominant. They balanced each other often, going between the extremes of passion and love. It wasn't that Kyuubi did not love Naruto or that the blond was beyond passion, but they showed their emotions differently.

"Would that I now be with another would curse my existence for eternity," the redhead told his beloved. "I do not think even the angels have hearts as golden as yours Naruto."

"I believe that I would be cursed as well to not be with you…Youko-Sama," Naruto spoke, causing his redhead's eyes to go wide before he fell into the bliss of another warm embrace of the lips. Their pace only quickened slightly as the blond took his mate's member in hand. He lowered his mouth to the mark on Kyuubi's shoulder before submissively licking it. The redhead could not move, only ride out his love's ministrations. There was no howl, no roar, no moan as Kyuubi released, only a feeling of thankfulness radiating deep within Naruto's being. He felt their marks reacting to each other as the redhead's seed flowed over his fingers. He kissed his love one final time deeply before releasing within him. They stared into one another's eyes, seemingly without emotion, but with such feeling stirring in their souls. The blond drew out and laid his mate beneath the covers. They licked each other's marks before falling into the calm depths of sleep.


	9. Such a Full Day

**Author Notes: Everyone appears to have loved my passionate lemon, but we must continue on with the story.**

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^##################%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Kyuubi:** The redhead didn't sense his blond when he awoke. He wasn't in bed, in the house, or even the village. How in all creation did he let his mate ease by his senses without giving him a farewell? "Naruto…you sure know how to make me feel guilty," Kyuubi spoke. "Hmph, I guess that comes with being mates. Might as well dress." The redhead spied a sky blue tee and knee-length cargo pants on the dresser along with a pair of black silk trousers.

When he came out of his bedroom, Kyuubi was pounced upon by Ryuushin. "Morning Dad," he spoke happily as he hugged his father. The redhead smiled and nuzzled the child before setting him down. He found that the auras of the other Bijuu were also missing. Man, this was gonna be one boring day. Kushina decided to sleep in, so Ryuushin and Kyuubi ate some over-easy eggs and a bowl of cereal before the woman came down.

"Good morning Kushina-San," Kyuubi opened respectfully. She smiled at him of her own volition, and the redhead could sense bewilderment and a twinge of…guilt? What could Kushina have to hide? "Don't tell me Naruto told YOU goodbye without waking me up," he stammered just a bit in annoyance.

"No, but he told me he'd leave really early," Kushina replied, that same little emotional twinge reverberating in her voice, unnoticeable by a human, but not quite masked enough to trick the redhead. "Enjoy your night?" she asked bluntly, zero emotion. _Oh no she didn't,_ Kyuubi thought to himself.

Naruto and the seven other Bijuu stood on a cliff, looking down upon the port town housing three full-sized, fully-armed, steel-plated war vessels flying the Shadow Country's flag, a human outline with a black shadow in its exact shape spreading beneath it. "Their guard is lax," spoke Isonade. "Foolish to try something so close to the capital of the Land of Fire."

"Indeed," replied the blond king. "Water Style: Devil's Fog Jutsu." Unlike genjutsu, Naruto's Devil's Fog was a true environmental jutsu, and as such, it took time to muster the fog in the ocean and have it loom into the bustling town below, enveloping even the three warships until invisible from the demons' perch. "I do not sense anyone has discovered this to be a jutsu. If luck sides with us, we will be done within the next hour. Five minutes to destroy the ships, fifty-five minutes to round up prisoners and whoever runs this country. Sound good?" Naruto received nods from the other Bijuu. "Nibi," he began sternly before softening. "Be cautious. I could never forgive myself if I was to cause harm to your and Kaku's children." The woman smiled at him before looking down, rubbing her still flat tummy, and nodding.

The blond king closed his eyes and focused on the three floating vessels. His chakra seeped into the air and ground, and after a few tense minutes of waiting, the Bijuu watched as he raised his arms. Three gargantuan stalagmites of ice rose through the ships from underwater. There was much screaming and yelling of alarm as the vessels rose helplessly into the air. "Heavy monsters," Naruto spoke with a grunt. His fingers spread wide, and the tips of the spires separated into five each before stretching back down straight through the vessels. After cutting clean through steel plating, Naruto flicked his wrists, causing the blades of ice to cut perfect circles in the ships. He turned before his spires split into millions of individual needles and skewered every crew member aboard the vessels as they fell into the waters, causing waves to destroy the piers. Bending metal and splitting wood could be heard for a long time until the fog began to dissipate. The Bijuu went wide-eyed.

"Such precision," Isonade exclaimed.

"Such destruction," spoke Shukaku. "Orochi-Sama would be impressed."

"Our task is not yet complete however," Naruto replied as he blurred down to the docks. Many noticed his presence with a deep sense of fear and cold. "Surrender peacefully and I promise no harm shall come to you between now and your interrogation in Konoha."

"So, you're the one who tore up my ships are ya?" spoke a, needless to say, enormous man, towering over the Bijuu king by two feet at least. He carried a very large battle hammer in one hand and a buckler in the other. "Shoulda stayed hidden you little rat!"

"Commander Ixael I presume?" Naruto inquired as the man swung down at him. His devilish grin was all but dispelled as Naruto disappeared from under his hammer and appeared on top of it before it even touched the ground.

"What in Davy Jones' name," the man began. "I hate little mice like you, runnin' from attacks just to make us lugs look stupid. Ya, the name's Ixael. Unfortunately for you ratty, you won't be strong enough to bring me down AND my men if all you can do is jump around quickly. You feel like you lost your energy tearin' our ships apart. Too bad."

The buckler came speeding in with the aim being Naruto's face. "I'm not even gonna need my jutsu for this," the blond male spoke as he raised a hand and caught the steel mass and the enormous arm suddenly with ease. Ixael took on a very fearful look before picking his hammer up quickly, throwing Naruto high into the air. The blond looked down at the hammer speeding toward him

"Here comes the rooster!" Ixael called. His opponent effortlessly kicked the hammer out into the sea, and he blurred downward before delivering a punch straight through the enormous shield into the man's muscular abdomen. Ixael's men charged.

"Cocka doodle do." In the final two minutes, the Bijuu rounded up the prisoners, and Naruto sent them express space-time manipulation to ANBU headquarters bound up with restraining seals.

"I coulda taken 'im," Shukaku claimed as the group sped toward the mansion where the feudal lord and the rest of the tiny country's government resided.

"Too bad, I wanted speed so I could go home," Naruto replied coldly. Everyone felt off. What was his deal? "My son gained a tail, I haven't really sat down and been a family with my mother in five years, Kyuubi's birthday is in eight days, and I'd really like to go be a father."

"As the world enters a new era, the ones with purpose must stir and take part my king, such is the wheel of destiny," Isonade recited. The blond merely smiled and hmphed. The feudal lord along with the five others who handled the country's affairs were in Tsunade's office within the hour, and Naruto quietly walked home, ignoring even the cheery voice of Konohamaru.

"Boss?" the brunette asked as he watched his idol and rival continue walking up the dirt road. He felt a bit rejected, and he went to go find his teammates. "That was strange. Well, the boss is sure to be hard at wor" In the time Konohamaru had been talking to himself, a cloaked being masking its chakra completely came up behind him. Sensing a will to fight, the brunette did a substitution jutsu as a gloved hand punched through what would have been his head. "Who are you? State your business, be**fore** I get angry," Konohamaru warned. The cloaked man did nothing. "Fine then."

The brunette had summoned a clone long ago, and it flew at the male from behind. The mystery being whirled and fired a kick at his opponent, but the clone managed to dodge before tossing a kunai at his assailer's face. The knife barely missed, cutting through the edge of the hood. A bunch of shuriken erupted from his cloak, and Konohamaru had to play the dodge game for a long time. When he got close in, a battle of taijutsu ensued.

It didn't seem as though he could win, every attack blocked, even if there was effort behind these blockings. "Fine, if taijutsu won't work…**this oughta get your head ringin'!**" The cloaked being seemed surprised as a Rasengan formed in each of the brunette's hands. Konohamaru charged with much ferocity, dodging a kunai and several punches, before thrusting the first of two orbs forward. It barely missed the elder's face, but there was a distinct grinding sound before the orb decompressed. The second was making its way towards the enemy's torso, but just before it struck, an ungloved, clawed hand got in the way, absorbing the impact of the Rasengan, and nullifying its rotation in an instant. Konohamaru's eyes went wide as he looked up into the hood. The other clawed hand lifted it, and a metallic-appearing mask fell away in two pieces to reveal the face of his rival and personal sensei, Naruto. The mask smashed on the ground, apparently being made of ice. "Na…Naruto?" the boy asked in confusion as he looked at the smiling blond. The cloak faded away, revealing his master in his battle suit. "Naruto!" the boy exclaimed before hugging his rival and teacher. "I thought you were ignoring me."

"Sorry," the elder male spoke with a grin. "Just had a bunch on my mind, but I figured I hadn't really talked to you in forever. How've ya been?" The not so little boy shot him a grin.

"Pretty good so far," he spoke. "I think I'm gonna beat you to Hokage. After all, you haven't been training here for five years. The demon realm's made you soft I bet." Naruto's eyes went thin in disbelief, and then he grinned evilly.

"You keep thinking that," the blond spoke as he walked away and waved at a trapped Konohamaru, legs encased in ice as he hung from one of the tallest trees in Konoha.

"Narutooooo, get me down," the brunette whined. "I'm sorry Senseeeeei." When the blond disappeared over a hill, he hung his head in despair. "Wonder how long 'til this melts." A note suddenly appeared next to him. It read: _"A few hours, Naruto."_ A single cold droplet of water ran down the inside of the brunette's pant leg. "Aw maaaaaaan," Konohamaru moaned.

"Morning Dad, Obaa-San," Ryuushin spoke when he came into the kitchen with only his pajamas on. Kyuubi was scowling at Kushina who had encased 90% of his body in a jade statue. "What are you doing Tou-San?" the boy asked innocently.

"Ryuu, human lesson number four: never underestimate the nosiness of one's parents," Kyuubi spoke, eyes not leaving Naruto's mother who sat down smiling and drinking tea, most of the breakfast spread still there. "That may or may not apply to Naruto and I in the future; it depends."

"Okay," the boy spoke cheerily, not really knowing what his redheaded father meant. Kyuubi noticed a biting fly land on his nose. _"Uh, I don't think so,"_ he thought to himself abruptly before snaking a flame from his mouth up to where the black fly was about to begin feasting, burning it to a crisp and having it land on the ground before turning to ash.

"I swear Kushina, Naruto won't be pleased when he sees this or hears about your snooping," Kyuubi spoke in slight warning. His neck stiffened as the jade snaked up further.

"Well, if you two could keep your chakras under better management, then I could have fallen asleep and not given you two a second thought," the woman spoke flatly, believing she was completely in the right. "But that aside…it was a very stirring sight." She had spoken it in all seriousness, but tiny flames erupted from the fox's nose.

"You manipulative witch," he hissed. "Just because you saw me being romantic does not mean I am weak."

"I never implied that," the woman spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "I was serious." The redhead was confused to say the least. "It was…cute…beautiful, and very, astounding." Kyuubi couldn't help but blush, and his son just sat there and ate his breakfast happily.

"I don't expect you to comprehend this," the fox-man began, "but when two demons like us become mates and live out their lives with each other, the chakras of the two begin imitating each other, growing closer in nature, just as the two demons grow closer to each other. As short as our relationship has been, what you saw, the mixing colors, was very little to show. If you could witness such a spectacle from us six-hundred years from now, you'd be shocked into your own grave. I appreciate your…appreciation, but I request that you stop looking in on us all the time," the redhead ended.

"Now that I know what such chakra signatures mean, I am happy to oblige," Kushina replied. When she ended her talk, Naruto walked in the door to have Ryuushin sprint up to him, receiving a loving head-rub from his father.

"What have you done this time Kyuubi?" the blond asked humorously. The fox went agape. "If you're angry about her, _intrusion,_" he turned to his mother who was now frightened upon his saying this, "let it go. However, Mom? I think it's time you just trusted Kyuubi okay? I'd come to you if something were wrong." His mother smiled and gave him a hug before dispelling her jutsu on the fox demon. "The other Bijuu have left to their respective homes, leaving just us here in Konoha." Kyuubi gave him a warm hug and nuzzled the blond king before taking a seat.

"So, any decision on the future king of the demon realm?" the redhead in inquired.

"I suggested Fusukayu just on the fly, and the elders went for it," Naruto spoke, apparently unable to believe the words himself.

"Kami above Naruto," Kyuubi groaned with a smile. "You'd stress out my friend so much? I really doubt he'll go for it."

"Well, it was either that, or me being stuck searching for a good candidate for five-hundred years," the blond claimed. "Like Hell I was gonna do that, miss watching my kid grow up, let the Shadow Country destroy Konoha, and so on."

"Speaking of Shadow," Kushina interjected, "how'd the mission go? Easy?"

"Ixael was just as stupid as I'd heard," the blond king spoke before sipping some hot cider. "Now Tsunade and Ibiki are working on the crew and the feudal lord from Glass. I sank three warships, so I'm happy for now."

"Why don't we just have you run across the ocean, cause an unstoppable blizzard, and have you back all in one day?" Kushina asked, albeit in a slight of humor. "It would barely take a day for you to defeat them."

"As appealing as that sounds," her son began. "I don't think I could beat an entire country in one day, much less Shadow. What word I got from Jiraiya is that there are seven highly skilled ninja generals if you will which pose a threat even to me." Such words shocked Kushina. "Pervy Sage said they may all be on Madara's level in terms of chakra and fighting ability."

"Then you certainly won't be going alone," Kushina spoke abruptly. "You died in order to kill the real Madara, so there is no way in Hell you're going up against someone else that strong without a good team."

"I know," the young man spoke softly as he smiled at her. "I'll have all of you to help me, more than last time." Kushina smiled at him, remembering all the times in the past when she'd seen him: afraid, hurt, angry, sad. Her boy was so lively now; free, happy, in love. Naruto was strong too. Kushina saw so much of Minato in him, but the blond boy before her was more than that.

"Naruto," she began. The blond looked to her with a smile. "I love you."

"Thanks," he replied, a warm smile on his face. "That really does mean a lot Mom. Thanks." Naruto hugged her, but he shared his emotions through his mark, a faint glow emitting from his forehead. Kushina felt the depth of his words, and she hugged him more fiercely. "Now, I'm in need of a bath. Would you mind joining me Kyuubi?" The woman smirked. She mock-punched him in the shoulder, and he smiled back.

"Well, I don't know," the redhead began, an annoyed look on his face. "You must not want me around _that_ much if you don't even feel the need to say good-bye in the morning." He pouted, and Naruto's smile changed to one of slight humor as he approached his lover and mate. "How am I supposed to know you weren't just trying to get away from me?" The blond was very close to him now, wrapping his arms around the back of Kyuubi's neck.

"I'm sorry, my mate," Naruto spoke softly as he took the redhead's lips in his own, lightly sucking on them as he comfortingly and lovingly embraced the fox-man. "Would you please come to the bath with me?" he asked both submissively and in apology, those soft yet glowing eyes begging for the presence of his loved one.

"How could I refuse my devoted and pleading mate?" Kyuubi asked rhetorically. "I'd be delighted," he spoke with a smile before hugging his blond and kissing him lovingly and passionately. Kushina watched him: so close to her son, holding him and kissing him in his arms, protecting and loving, and claiming dominance over…although that was their pact, ownership of each other. It was a bond she could see neither of them took lightly. As they separated, she saw that deeper connection, that which kept them devoted to each other. For it to break by death would bring suffering to the other, a pain so great madness would often ensue. She was happy for them; Kushina could leave her son in the hands of this demon: once her enemy, now her son-in-law.

"Go on you two," she began, attracting both of their attentions. "Now, before you get frisky down here."

"Mooooooom," the blond whined. "Did you really have to say it like that?"

The woman smirked _"Yup, still my son,"_ she thought to herself. "Yup, but enough chit-chat. Up you go." Kyuubi just rolled his eyes with a smile before starting to drag his mate upstairs.

"She's your mother," he began. "I'd expect nothing less if I had one." That comment made Naruto freeze. "Oh no, wait." It was too late.

"That's right," the blond began. "We never had your parents over. You don't have any?" he asked. The blond looked sorrowful, and Kyuubi felt bad for making him feel hurt.

"We'll talk about it in the bath," the redhead spoke before taking a peck from his lover. They entered the master bath before slowly relieving themselves of their clothing. Naruto instantly made a hot bath with his chakra, and Kyuubi settled in before inviting his mate to join. "Do you know why the Bijuu usually reside in the human realm?"

"No, not really," Naruto replied. He eased down into the hot water, keeping his eyes on Kyuubi across from him.

"The Bijuu are demons in every sense, but we weren't born by other demons," the redhead began. "Shukaku at one point was a human orphan, but like you, he obtained the powers and immortality of a demon. I was…never really born to be honest."

"What?" Naruto asked. "But you're here. What do you mean?" Kyuubi gestured for him to calm down before continuing.

"A few of us, and in fact we think we all were in one way or another, born out of the huge discharges of chakra left behind after human wars," he spoke. "I don't remember having parents, being a human, anything actually. I can remember from the time I was five-years-old, and after I turned thirty, Fusukayu found me." He huffed at the fond memories. "I was rebellious, destructive, and always looking out for number 1. But he was like you: understanding, compassionate, empathetic. That's why he's such a close friend. He turned me around completely."

"It must've been tough growing up without parents," Naruto replied softly.

"Ya, but your childhood makes mine seem like a picnic on a perfect spring day," Kyuubi joked. His Naruto gently crossed to him before sitting in his lap and facing the redhead before wrapping his arms around the back of his neck and kissing him softly. Apology ran through it, sympathy and love too. The blond made submissive noises as he both comforted Kyuubi and himself at this new information.

"Fusukayu was like the brother I never had Naruto," Kyuubi began as one hand softly caressed the still dry spikes on his head. "You need not feel sorrowful for me. I grew stronger for it. There is nothing to be sorry for my Naru."

"If you are sure Kyuubi," the blond replied with a small smile as he brushed his lips over his mate's, taking him into a soft kiss as he picked up a washcloth. Kyuubi knew Naruto could be very deep in his emotions at times, but he was astounded from time to time. He felt nothing and everything as that strong hand and arm wove the cloth over his front, such a strong and controlled force, but so soft a texture.

A few minute later they climbed out of the tub, the water dissipating at the blond's command. They were clean, fresh, and smiling as they came down the stairs. They were almost glowing ethereally, and Ryuushin greeted them happily.

"So, is Tou-San going to train me more today?" he asked. Kushina looked questioningly at Naruto.

"I suppose that could be arranged," he spoke. "Show me how much you've been working." His mother didn't like the sound of that, training one so young to fight in deadly combat. She walked behind them silently to the back yard, an open grass field with trees bordering the outside edge. "I hope things went well before Kyuubi?" the blond asked.

"Yes," the redhead replied. Ryuushin and he stood a few feet apart, and Naruto gave the signal for them to go. Kushina could see the blurs for what they were, the little blond boy smiling as he, in her opinion, fiercely attacked his father.

"Is it really safe for them to just fight it out?" she asked her son.

"Fighting?" he asked. "No, this is just warming up, getting the eyes tuned and muscles stretched. After a little bit, they will stop, and you'll see Ryuu go all-out against Kyuubi. We know how to avoid hurting him. Kyuubi won't fight back, just block, throw mock punches and kicks, and keep Ryuushin moving until he is tired out. This is mainly for endurance and increasing his precision."

"If you're sure," the woman replied. The two separated, Kyuubi rolling his head a little.

"Okay, you ready Ryuushin?" he asked. The boy happily smiled and nodded. "Remember your vital spots, and don't use up everything on a single attack."

"Hai, Tou-San," the boy replied before taking his stance. Naruto began keenly watching, a serious look in his eyes. Kushina looked at him in curiosity, his intense gaze seeming to tell that what was happening was very important to him.

They sprang at each other, and the woman couldn't track it at all, but Naruto watched every detail. Ryuushin's punch was directly aimed at Kyuubi's face as he dodged the redhead's. His form needed a little work, but the concepts of momentum and weight distribution were well-applied. As Kyuubi went past, the young blond tried kicking him from the side, but his size prevented the attack from reaching.

The "fight" only lasted about two minutes before the boy was supporting himself on his knees, panting as he looked up at a smiling Kyuubi.

"Well done Ryuu," Naruto called, a proud smile on his face. "I'm very impressed. That deserves a reward. What would you like me to treat you to? Ice cream, ramen, new clothes?" The boy put on a quizzical look as he thought about it.

"Well," he began. "I'm not all that hungry, but I like my clothes. Do you think you could teach me one of your awesome techniques like Rasengan?" The older blond grimaced.

"Ryuu, you have my word I'll teach it to you, but only when the time is right," he began. "I need to know you won't abuse it, or hurt someone by mistake." The young one looked down in disappointment. "I know you're maturing, but I made a lot of stupid mistakes when I was your age. Do you understand?" he asked in apology. "I'm kinda new to being a parent, but I do know you're supposed to be a kid: have fun, pull harmless pranks, hang out with friends…that sort of stuff."

"But all my friends are back in our world," the boy started. Naruto was now the one to look down in disappointment.

"Do you want to go and visit them?" he asked with a faked smile.

"Please Daddy?" the young one chimed. "I wanna see Kenny and Shiva again. May I?" Naruto nodded as he summoned a Shadow Clone. "I wanna learn that some time too!"

"I'll teach you the Shadow Clone technique any time Ryuu, but go have some fun with your friends," the real one spoke.

"Have fun son!" Kyuubi called as his boy and the clone began on their way to the veil joining the two worlds. "So, is there anything we need to get done while he is away Naruto?"

"We need to attend a meeting with Tsunade pertaining to the impending offensive strike against Shadow," the blond replied. Kushina seemed to be getting ahead of them too.

"Minato would be proud of you Naruto," she spoke happily. "Responsible, caring, compromising: a spitting image actually. Where are his swords?"

"I'm keeping them sealed on my person unless there is an obvious reason to use them," her boy replied. "Until the invasion, there is no reason to show them. Now, shall we?" he asked.

It was no grand welcome as the blond stepped into the high council chambers, but the feeling was mutual. "If you would take your seat, we can start Naruto," Tsunade spoke pleasantly. Koharu, Homura, and Danzo all inaudibly scoffed, but the blond and redhead had heard them.

"So it seems this unofficial war between the Alliance and Shadow will evolve to the next stage, am I correct?" the blond asked. Kushina was surprised by his formal, analytical, emotionless speech. Her son knew how to act everywhere it seemed. Murmurs which he could hear spread quickly. "Attempting to hide your insults and questions does not work on these ears," he said, flatly as ever.

"I do apologize for this Naruto," Tsunade began again. "I know war meetings and dealing with such processes can be draining. I also request that all members of this summons be respectful and listen. We all have more pressing matters to attend to I know. Now, with the recent action of Glass and Shadow, I have reason to believe Shadow will be ready to take true initiative soon. The question is how to react. Do we strike first or wait for them to land and take prisoners?"

"We cannot muster enough forces fast enough to make a preemptive strike I'm afraid," Danzo began, gaining everyone's attention. "With Kirigakure dealing with some trifling political struggle, their infrastructure is slowed for now. Meanwhile, the Hidden Sand Village is still healing from their last fight with Shadow which, as I may point out, was just barely won due to the current Kazekage's inexperience." If that comment wasn't aimed at Naruto's nerves, Danzo had a very poor accuracy rating. Gaara was very strong. It was not his fault he was given the job of Kazekage so young in his life."

"We do have one possible ally which is near enough to help," Koharu began. "Perhaps with a small force of demon soldiers, we could swiftly overpower and capture any upcoming attempt on the eastern shore of our continent."

"No," Naruto began, firm yet respectful. "I have caused them enough trouble as it is. Hundreds of families require healing, both at the loss of loved ones and from the demoralization of the loss of the king. Their balance is fractured much like Kirigakure for the time being."

"This is not the time for semantics and sympathy boy," Homura began sharply. "Learn your place and listen instead of controlling this summons like you were already the Hokage."

"Oh, and my learning under Jiraiya, my feats with defeating Kisame, Pein, and Madara; my, at least until recently, hidden relation to the Fourth Hokage, kept hidden by _you_ might I add, and being the second king of the very realm you request the assistance of holds no weight?" Naruto asked. "I am twenty-three, not sixteen. There are things you hold absolute authority over, and there are things which you could never hope to control. Learn the difference between them, elders," he spoke harshly. "Now, I reside within your village along with Kyuubi. We will assist you with any operations which don't needlessly endanger the ninja and citizens of Konoha."

"Even as strong as you are Naruto," Tsunade began. "I cannot ask you to be the sole front line of a war which is bound to last years. We need you for the crucial battles with the upper generals and the siege of the capital, not blowing your energy on small-scale fights."

"Perhaps it is unknown to you," Kyuubi began, "but we have assisted your spying operations, rescue missions, and sabotage schemes in the past. Kushina-San would not be alive were it not for the actions of her son in secret. We can work quickly, precisely, and still lead a family-oriented life. Now, we require a decision on our first course of action concerning Shadow's naval actions."

Argument broke out among all the elders, and Naruto had to rub his temples for several minutes as the raging talks continued. It was over an hour later, when the blond had gathered all the tactical information from the rants of each elder, that he reached a conclusion. "ENOUGH!" he roared swiftly, silencing perhaps all of Konoha for a moment. "I believe there is one thing I can do which will satisfy all of you. I will send out a hundred clones to scout the eastern ocean for more Shadow activity, and they will destroy any warships which seem to have a current aim for our shores. Would that settle our initiative action dispute for the day?"

"This is a…decent short-term solution," Homura began, "but at some point we will require a sizeable force to send into enemy territory, of which we know nothing about."

"Jiraiya will be sending me a messenger frog tomorrow for an update and any tactical information he has gained, so I request that you please be patient and understanding until then," the blond ended. He summoned his clones as promised, and they set out eastward-bound immediately.

"Very well then," Koharu spoke. "We shall continue this discussion three days from now, same time." Naruto watched the three elders, and he summoned his Kikánugan long enough to see a glimmer into the female elder's mind.

"Tsunade-Sama," he spoke before she left. The woman came back down the stone steps so they could talk in private. "They are trying to move me in order to focus ANBU and ROOT on the Demon Realm," he told her, receiving wide eyes and a surprised look. "Keep an eye on them, and keep a good eye on who leaves this village when. You don't want to start a war with the demons, not now. The tension still runs high, and those three are senile and rash. Be careful." Tsunade nodded in response before leaving the council chamber, the blond, Kyuubi, and Kushina not far behind her. "What I wouldn't give for a change of scenery," the blond spoke.

"I did enjoy our time in Suna," Kyuubi told him as he took his mate's hand in his own.

"Forget it," Kushina told them. "You need to spend time with your kid and stay here a while. Unless it pertains to the war with Shadow, no going out of the Fire Country."

"Fine, fine," her blond son spoke. "But this is winter, and I feel a little snow to be in order." When the three came out of the building, there were clouds high above the village, grey, and yet calm. "Hmm."

"It is beautiful," the redhead commented. As he stared into the skies, a messenger frog appeared beside him and Naruto. "News from Ryuushin?" he asked.

"Yes sir. He wishes to stay the night with Hyouko," the watermelon-sized, blue frog spoke purposefully.

"He may if he so wishes," Naruto told him. His servant nodded swiftly before disappearing. "And that leaves the house to us tonight." The blond took his mate's hand in his own before kissing him lovingly and smiling. "Shall we go back?"

Kushina had put a large fish in the oven before they left, and now it had fully cooked and was ready to eat. Naruto was more tired than hungry, so he and Kyuubi finished on their first plates. "Really? You're not going to eat more?" Kushina asked almost in dismay. "There's plenty here."

"No, but thank you Kushina-San," the redheaded male replied. "I think Naruto and I will retire for the night." The blond was yawning and looked ready for sleep. His mate, to Kushina's astonishment, picked him up bridal style with ease and began walking them to the hall as he nuzzled and kissed the blond man.

Kyuubi carried his mate up the stairs, the now relaxed and docile Naruto smiling at him with a little flush in his cheeks. He nuzzled the younger male as he walked slowly. Kushina watched in wonder, such a spectacle making her remember the days when her husband would relish her so. Minato'd often carry her to bed when she was tired or feeling sick. It was torturous and gratifying at the same time.

"You always were so cute Naruto," the redhead spoke as he lightly stepped down the hall, making his blond blush further. "One of many things which make you beautiful."

"I never thought you'd be one for light romances and generous acts such as this when I chose to become your mate," Naruto told him as he leaned up and took his kitsune's lips in his own. The light warmth which permeated the redhead's being made him feel so complete, but he knew that he had to let go, lest his mate die for lack of air.

"I always knew I'd care deeply for my mate," he spoke. "I'm sure it will come to pass that you carry a very defenseless and cute me to our quarters someday." Kyuubi opened their door and walked in before softly shutting it. He paused as he stared at that soft countenance in the moonlight. "I can barely resist you," the redhead spoke as he kissed his blond a bit more passionately than before. He moved them to the bed, laying his still mate on the silk before soundproofing their room. Naruto watched as the man before him swayed seductively over to him, getting on his knees as he crawled to where his blond resided. Kyuubi covered him entirely with his own body, protecting his beta as he massaged those perfect lips with his own, wrapping his arms around Naruto's back as the blond did the same.

Naruto, when he separated lightly, nuzzled his redhead, rubbing cheeks and mewing submissively. "I love you," he spoke softly. Kyuubi caressed the back of his head and just held his mate there for a while.

"None more beautiful, none more talented, none are greater than you to me, my Naruto, my okami," Kyuubi told him softly as he laid the younger man down and began removing his jacket. When the outer barrier fell away, he made light, but dominant growls.

"_Get up,"_ he grunted. The blond responded without question, and Kyuubi began pulling his shirt up, lightly taking in the blond's scent as he started from his abs moving up. The mating mark came into view, the red kanji and other designs as vibrant and strong as the day they had first appeared. The one most recent, the one of swirling leaves, shades of the fall change, brought him calm in his state. Kyuubi moved closer to it, and Naruto gasped as the mark, lightly and lovingly, was licked and kissed, massaged by the loving lips of his mate.

"Alpha!" he cried. Kyuubi was turned on by that whine. Nothing was more alluring than that voice in such a position of vulnerability, desire, and loss of control. He bit lightly, and his blond nearly screamed. The redhead's mark echoed some of the amazing feeling, but the blond's squirming warned that he should stop. When he was released, Naruto panted, barely able to breath after such intense pleasure. His looked up, cheeks flushed as he panted and stared his mate in the eyes.

"I haven't seen you like this since before Ryuu was born," the redhead spoke. "So open, so defenseless…so beautiful." He took his blond in a fierce kiss, and the younger male came alive, clutching his shirt fiercely as he deepened the kiss. Eventually, he tore the garment from his fox, bare; chiseled chest waiting to be massaged, nipples pert and ready for twisting. They traced each other, tweaking a nipple here, massaging something or other there.

It was not long before the blond was panting and completely flushed, the bulge in his pants completely unmistakable. Kyuubi took his lips as he fiddled with the button for only a second. The dark slacks slid right off those perfect, muscular legs, and the fox began the ritual again of light wrestling, deep kissing, and feeling his wolf up. Naruto shivered as one claw lightly and harmlessly ran up his inner thigh, making his cock twitch. He had had enough, and the blond forced the fox up before undoing his pants as well. Naruto pressed the redhead into the bed, kissing him fiercely as he tweaked his alpha's member through his underwear.

"My how desirous we are tonight," Kyuubi spoke slyly. His mate growled at him in annoyance. "Oh, but tonight is _my_ night," he spoke forcefully as he turned the tables on the blond, him now pinned with his arms above his head to the sheets. Naruto squirmed for only a little before Kyuubi's free hand began massaging his left nipple, eliciting an open moan from his wolf. "Calmer now?" he asked as he lightly moved his thumb over the bud.

"Please Kyuubi," the blond begged. "No more teasing." The redhead was aroused to his maximum now. His mate was _begging._ Oh what a sight it was. He lovingly kissed Naruto as one hand smoothly pulled down his boxers, releasing his member into the open air. The blond wrapped around the fox's waist as he continued with his own garment. "I want you…my alpha." Kyuubi could never resist those pleading eyes, but instincts as they were, he refused to continue without preparing his hormonal lover.

"_On all fours,"_ he grunted and growled. Due to their relationship, both men knew when to submit and when to prove dominance. Such was the time for Naruto to willingly listen to his alpha's instruction. Kyuubi massaged his rear, and he mewed happily. "I haven't done this in a while, so I might be rusty," he warned in humor. The redhead leaned down, parting those solid mounds of flesh enough to begin licking his mate's hole, and almost immediately, the blond was holding back a moan as his cock twitched, hard as a rock and waiting. That devilish tongue, so hot, wet, talented, and forceful, could send him almost all the way. Kyuubi waited until the sensual pleasure did not make his mate constantly clench, and then he began pushing in lightly, lubricating every reachable inch. By the time he could freely insert his entire tongue and skillfully press it against his lover's prostate, the blond was moaning his name fervently.

"Mate, please," he cried. "I want you in me…now." Those eyes, that voice. The fox would cater to this any time. He quickly found the herbal oil in the nightstand and applied a light but even coat to his shaft. Naruto was still on all fours, obediently and intently awaiting his alpha's attention. His ass was gripped and massaged firmly, making him hum with delight before that large shaft began entering him. "UUUNGH! Kyuubi!" he whined. "Youko-Sama!" It was exceedingly rare that the blond used his mate's true name, and it was oh so arousing when he did. The redhead quickly finished inserting himself, leaving only a small reprieve until he leaned over his mate, hands just behind the blond's, getting a small grip on the sheets as he kissed his lover and mate. Kyuubi began moving fully, strokes deep, slow, and forceful…just how the blond wanted it to start. "Please mate, faster," he begged. Kyuubi normally took things slower than this, but Kami was his mate the most desirable, obedient, and arousing creature in bed; he could not refuse, and he fucked his blond faster. Each stroke was powerful, every thrust hitting its mark dead on. Kyuubi leaned his head down to lick the mating mark on his mate's shoulder, the symbol of their bonds and love. Naruto was moaning in joy and ecstasy, the large presence in his ass filling him to the brim, satisfying in every way. Kyuubi, with only one hand on support, fiercely grabbed his mate's shaft, the blond almost roaring his pleasure.

"I will make you spill over this bed, lose your seed to me, my sexy little wolf," Kyuubi spoke, the man's dirty words only enticing the blond more as he began to push back on the moving dick inside him more. "Yes, yes my love." The redhead got steadily rougher and faster, almost lifting his mate off the bed as he screamed his pleasure. The pumping and thrusting in time, Kyuubi dealt the finishing blow, biting the mating mark only enough to draw the smallest amount of blood. Naruto howled like the wolf he was as Kyuubi held on and continued. His seed shot out over the sheets, and Kyuubi moaned loudly as he held on and continued. Those impossibly tight walls milked him of every drop, and they continued a while longer, kissing, embracing, and nuzzling until the redhead drew out and covered them for sleep.

**Author Notes: Sorry for the wait. Review please!**


	10. Movement With Reason

**Author Notes: Hey everyone, thanks to the very few who reviewed. Come on, I know you can do better than that.**

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^##################%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Naruto:** The blond cracked his eyes open and rubbed them, the light from the outside being a bit bright for him. As usual he scented Kyuubi next to him, so he just decided to be lazy and nestle into his lover's arms more. Naruto felt it to be one of the rare occasions which called for their half-demon forms. He touched both of their mating marks and focused, and quickly appeared a single tail on each, canine ears, and full whiskers. Then the blond simply laid down and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as his mate rested with his arms over the blond's stomach. Kyuubi had been protective often in their early years, and this had become a habit especially in the later months of the blond's pregnancy. It made their bodies stay in contact, so neither one ever felt cold, even on the harshest of winter nights. And it meant they'd always wake up and immediately see each other.

"Odd it being you to unveil us," Kyuubi spoke quietly, surprising his lover who had no idea the redhead had been conscious. Naruto turned his head a little, looking into those slightly more feral and yet calmed eyes with a blush riding his cheeks. "I am not angry Naru." As if to emphasize this, the man held the blond even closer to himself, and Naruto mewed happily.

"You know," he began a bit humorously, "I became your mate for more than your body Kyuubi." His redhead looked taken aback for a second, but he just softened and smiled, kissing the back of Naruto's left shoulder as they continued resting.

"And you think that was my sole reason?" Kyuubi replied sarcastically.

"Well, considering how much you seem to enjoy ravishing mine, one could easily misinterpret…hahahahaha!" the blond recited, unable to contain his humor at all. Kyuubi laughed alongside his blond until there were tears from it.

"I don't scent lust right now, but do you wish for more my amazingly responsive, wonderful uke?" he asked. Laughter quickly followed once again.

"I believe we established on day one we'd share," Naruto told him with a smile before receiving a loving kiss. "Sleep well?" his redhead nodded, those crimson orbs full of joy. Naruto had wrapped his legs around his lover's waist as they held each other and nuzzled. Kyuubi slowly began massaging his mate's ears, and the blond simply melted into him, burying his face in Kyuubi's sculpted chest.

"You are an amazing creature Naruto," the redhead spoke softly, stopping his ministrations long enough for his blond to hear him fully. Naruto raised his head, his ears springing back up once passing Kyuubi's fingers. Their marks echoed his joy, and his enormous smile and eyes could only mean happiness. Kyuubi took his mate's head in his hands and kissed him strongly, Naruto hugging him and kissing back with as much strength. They broke off and stared into each others eyes for a brief moment before the redheaded fox asked, "would you like a warm morning bath?" His blond nodded and nuzzled his neck as Kyuubi stood up and carried his mate easily into the master bath. Naruto made the water himself, and Kyuubi warmed it to perfection before lighting a few calmly scented candles. He lowered Naruto into the water where he shut his eyes and relaxed before joining himself.

Naruto laid back against the wall, smiling as he breathed deeply and rested with his arms laying wide across the walls. Kyuubi laid down over his mate, craning just a bit off to the side, making Naruto eye him suspiciously. The blond quickly grabbed his mate across the chest and brought his mouth just above the fox's exposed neck. "You really do enjoy enticing me don't you?" he asked a tad huskily. "I call you alpha out of respect and acknowledgement of your age and strength, but I'm not much of a 'beta' per say."

"No more beta than Shukaku is alpha to Orochi," the redhead replied as he smiled gingerly at his lover, the blond so cute and alluring when he acted dominant. Naruto knew how to do it, and he could be every single bit of it if he wanted to. There had been two times when he had exacted such ability on Kyuubi, and the fox had roared his name for hours as the blond took him in the passion of their late-stage heats. And beyond that, he had barely been able to get out of bed the following mornings or contract another erection due to sexual exhaustion. The blond could muster up a libido far greater than his, but it never really showed.

His blond huffed at the comment. "If you don't watch where you wander, Kitsune-Sama," he added breathily, making his fox shiver and stifle a moan from the heat, "I will have to remind you of just how _dominant_ I can be." Upon the accent of that phrase, the blond had roughly grabbed his mate's erect member, a weakness the fox-man had and probably would never lose. He moaned openly, making his blond grin eagerly and evilly. "Kikánugan." Kyuubi's breath hitched as he was caught in the grasp of those golden orbs. He could not move his body at all as his mate placed him carefully on the ledge. His feral eyes made Kyuubi fear him greatly. The blond wasn't even in heat and was going to do something like this?

"Naruto," the fox-man spoke as he watched. A warm, clawed hand took hold of his left inner thigh, and all he could do was mew and open his legs more. Kyuubi had a cute, pink blush now as Naruto took his lips into his own, biting just enough to get a small bit of alluring blood into his mouth. It was sweet and metallic, a flavor fitting for his fox. The blond massaged his thigh and then took the redhead's balls between his fingers, making him moan into the kiss completely. With his chakra, Naruto began slowly warming them, putting his mate into a state of bliss and semi consciousness as the sac loosened more and more. "Now, be a good little kitsune and let your mate pleasure you ne?"

"I swear when I get out of this genjutsu AAGHH!" Kyuubi exclaimed as his member was gripped harshly and stroked, making him coil in before attempting to buck and pleasure himself. "Bastard," he panted. Naruto merely kissed him lightly before going down on his knees and licking the head of his member. "Ungh, Naruto," the fox-man groaned. The blond's evil stare pierced right through to his core. He couldn't help but get turned on, his anger waning as the blood rushed and his pleasure grew. Kyuubi closed his eyes and leaned forward, bending his head backward as he mewled and groaned. Naruto covered the entire head with his lips before swirling his hot tongue over the already fiery flesh. "Ma…Mate," the fox whined.

A fang grazed over the pulsing head, causing Kyuubi to buck harshly. "Naruto, please release me." The blond took in half of the redhead's length before complying. His fox began slowly rocking into the wolf's throat. Kami what an amazing feeling it was as Kyuubi slid his demonhood inside that wet cavern. He eventually took hold of the back of his mate's head and pulled lightly. Naruto smiled as he continued his technique, adding his chakra to intensify the experience.

Kyuubi moaned and mewed before losing himself in bliss. Naruto milked him dry and swallowed lustily before kissing his redhead and then leisurely going at the process of cleaning them up.

The redhead wasn't particularly happy, but he put on his clothes and quickly went downstairs to enjoy breakfast with his son and mother-in-law. Ryuushin smiled as always and nuzzled with his father before Naruto joined them and helped set the table.

"Sleep well everyone?" the mother asked, receiving affirmative nods from her boys. They laughed and reminisced, talking about the last five years as they ate. Kushina was happy she had her boy back. He was happy and playful as ever. His son was a marvel too. The boy was quite and yet always cheerful. Everything about the way he looked reminded the woman of Naruto, but he was soft-spoken and nothing of a mischief maker. She knew demon children weren't full grown until twenty-five, but could he really still be so innocent?

After their meal, Naruto decided it was time for a training session. "Come Ryuushin," he asked calmly. "Kyuubi and I are going to train, which means you can practice your barrier skills." Everyone went outside, Naruto and his redhead adorning their battle gear as they went. "We'll keep things calmer today than usual, but remember to focus," the wolf spoke to his son. Ryuushin nodded with a smile before his parents began floating into the sky.

"Barrier Art Level Three: Seven Fang Circle," the boy declared. Seven golden diamonds appeared in the air before a sphere of chakra connected them, encircling a wide area around Kyuubi and Naruto. Ryuushin put up two more barriers before ending with "Refraction Ring."

"He's that powerful even at his age?" Kushina asked in awe. The boy sat with his hands together as he looked up. Naruto and Kyuubi darted at each other, throwing kunai and other weapons before winding up punches.

Watching her son dart around so quickly in combat was astounding. She could hear the blasts as attacks were blocked and dodged. Eventually, Naruto and Kyuubi began adding chakra to their attacks, starting with a match of wind vs. fire. "Come on Kyuu, I'm getting bored," the blond whined, luring his mate into making things more interesting. Naruto sent a whirlwind forward with his arms, Kyuubi bringing both hands down with an arc of flame. Little sparks and flickers spread across the sky as they fizzled out.

"Foxfire Shot," the man spoke, smiling as he wound up a punch. Red-orange flame encircled his arm before being quickly propelled forward. Naruto made a sideways kick, making a sickle of wind which canceled the attack. "Rapid Blasting!" The blond was surprised, but he dodged and moved in as the walls of flame kept moving toward him.

"Wind Style: Spiraling Wires!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi jumped high before beginning to quickly rotate his body, coming to a speed which made Gai seem slow.

"Demon Art," he began. Naruto and Ryuushin gasped. "Swirling Sunset!"

"Ice Style," Naruto quickly began as he formed the signs. "White Blaze!" Red, yellow, orange, pink, and purple flames erupted from Kyuubi, forming a whirlwind of fire inside the barrier. Ryuushin braced himself. Naruto gathered chakra into his hands before propelling icy winds from in front of himself. The attacks collided, Kyuubi stopping so as to let the energy run out. "Glacial Fissures!" his mate yelled, the sheet of ice extending under his feet. The artificial ground cracked and shattered, sending ice into the air in chunks the size of small carts. Kyuubi did his best to maintain footing as he stood on the ice.

"Water Style: Maelstrom," the redhead declared. A whirlpool erupted from under his feet, quickly expanding outward to cover the ice and create a powerful wave. Naruto jumped before forming several hand hands.

"Lightning Rod!" he yelled, extending his hand in the redhead's direction. Kyuubi forced the water upward in front of him, catching the lightning bolts before firing three tentacles in Naruto's direction. "Encroaching Sheen!" The tentacles slowed to a stop, and before Kyuubi knew it, his whirlpool was slowing.

"Damn…knew technique?" he asked his blond, receiving a smile and nod. "Ah well, Dragon Tongue Shot." Naruto hated this attack; it tracked him and was a pain to diffuse. He dove at Kyuubi with a Rasengan. "You know I can dodge that," the fox spoke. As he began to jump out of the way, Naruto converted all of the chakra into ice before letting the orb explode. "Woah!" As the jet of flame flew at the blond, he phased through the ice, springing at Kyuubi and tackling him.

Ryuushin smiled and let down the barriers, rubbing his head with the back of his hand as he watched his fathers come back to Earth. Kyuubi rolled his eyes before flipping them over, his blond pinned to the ground now. Kushina laughed. "Alright boys, get up. I think you pulled some attention to yourselves." As it turned out, the rookie nine and a couple of the senseis were present.

"What an awesome explosion of youthful energy Naruto, Kyuubi," Rock Lee began. "I'm going to train until I'm just as fast and strong."

"Don't kill yourself in the process Lee," Naruto laughed. "Sorry, was that a bit much?" Everyone just laughed. "Anyone wanna train with us, how about a rematch Neji?" he asked slyly.

"Your style was never very subtle Naruto," Neji spoke. "Your battles can be seen for miles around; what we didn't expect was you dueling with the err…Kyuubi." It still was sort of awkward for everyone to just call the fox-man by his name. "As per a rematch, that's not going to happen."

"I'm sure all of you combined could win," Kyuubi spoke up. "He's still new to his abilities, and even I fell to great numbers myself in the ages before the villages. I'll even help." His blond grimaced. "I can get back at him for that cheap shot with the explosion shield." Everyone just shook his or her head.

Ryuushin ran up to Kyuubi, receiving a loving head rub before getting picked up and put on his shoulders. They all decided to go out for lunch, laughing together and enjoying the day like old times. Then, Tsunade came into the stand, a serious look on her face. She signaled for Naruto to come with her, Kushina as well. "I'll fill you in later," the blond told Kyuubi, lightly kissing him before summoning a clone with which to help occupy his son.

"The elders have requested a meeting to update the situation with Shadow," the woman spoke. Naruto closed his eyes, dispelling his clones which he'd summoned the day before to watch the shore and ocean. A small wave of exhaustion hit him before they walked to the meeting hall. The chilly February air whistled through the blond locks. Naruto felt akin to winter time, but Kyuubi preferred the summer, whether or not it was because of mating season, the blond did not know.

All the times he had seen the fox's chakra, it acted like fire, and it burned him when he used the cloak. To think that some day it would be such a welcoming warmth would be insane back then, and yet it was so. Winter and summer had joined happily and birthed a son. If they hadn't though, Naruto may not be alive.

The steps going underground brought on a different kind of chill. The elders of Konoha were a stone-faced group of dark people. Many had seen too many battles. "Good, now we can begin," spoke Homura. "Naruto Uzumaki, would you please give us the report involving the clones you dispatched yesterday?" she asked.

"They found two supply ships heading toward the direction of the naval yard we destroyed in Glass," the blond replied. "And one war vessel was making its way south before I sank it into the depths. Shadow is not heavily active yet, but retaliation is bound to come soon when no word returns. Do we have word from Pervy…Jiraiya?" Naruto asked.

"We received word that his infiltration was successful," spoke Danzo. "He is guising as a traveler in a fishing village on the coast. He will map the land using his frogs and send us the details soon. If we begin preparations now, we could launch a strike before the beginning of April."

"Hasty action is not going to catch myself or Shadow off-guard," Naruto replied quickly. "We need precision details and a plan. Most likely, we could land an entire squad of ninja on their shores without being noticed." The elders frowned at his statement, and murmurs began spreading. "Is war your only answer?" the blond called out. "Obviously the sins of Madara and their facilitation cannot be forgiven easily, but surely there is room for political reasoning. I have cost many their lives in my time, which has been shorter than most of yours," Naruto added, "and I'd prefer to avoid tearing apart the lives of the many families which inhabit that country. My own realm still has mixed feelings about a recent sin of mine, the destruction of the demon realm's capital in my rage."

"That is all poetic and noble," spoke up an unknown voice, "but we have already attempted to reach the imperial family politically and tactfully, to no avail. These constant intrusions onto our land, with no diplomacy for trade, means that their intention does not lie in the realm of peacekeeping Lord Uzumaki." Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Lord Uzumaki?' It was strange to be called something so regal by these elders. Murmurs quickly sprang up again at the wording.

"Then perhaps they require some convincing," spoke Kyuubi as he entered the chamber. He lightly kissed Naruto before turning to the elders who had begun whispering again. "Be quiet you judgmental silver-tongues." They were all silent, Naruto included. "I'm sure we could send clones of ourselves. Even with a fraction of our strength, it would be easy to walk up to the capital and barter a meeting with the royals. Leave war off the table for the time being. Spring is on its way, and Shadow currently poses no direct threat, not immediately."

"Two clones, would that be enough?" Homura asked into the air.

"We know how to gather natural energy, so they could maintain themselves easily enough," Naruto stated. "I'd also request that you not ask for my presence again until our clones have dispersed." Said clones appeared and walked out of the hall. "I will call the next meeting, but until then, you can find me fathering my son. Good day elders." The two men walked out of the hall in silence, leaving the elders and Tsunade to argue other issues.

"They are as brash and quick as the Fourth," Homura pointed out.

"As disrespectful and cunning too," Danzo added. "He knows of our plan concerning the demon realm. Have you noticed the few demons walking around in the village? They seem to find Konoha a welcome place, but they keep to themselves."

"They are a more reserved group than originally believed," Koharu began. "Perhaps diplomacy would be a better tactic than force, especially with their kings watching us so closely."

"The boy does not know how the world of shinobi works," Homura stated coldly. "Such power and ignorance combined will make a failure of a leader, no matter how calm he can remain in the face of adversity. Uzumaki Naruto is simply lucky to have survived his separation from the Nine-Tails."

"We need to figure out how that was possible," Danzo spoke up. "We could manufacture our ANBU into demons if we could figure out the secret, and we'd only need one demon to transfer to all of them. Afterwards, we can dispose of it, filthy trash."

"When word reaches the boy's ears, he will quickly sniff us out," Koharu spoke. "It is best a matter forgotten until his suspicion has subsided. In the meantime, there is a matter closing at hand: who will succeed Tsunade as the next Hokage?"

"I will decide who succeeds me," spoke the woman in question. "You will keep your meddling noses out of the demon realm," she told them sternly. "We are in a peaceful age right now, and everything is stable between the feudal lords. There is still the issue of your responsibility, Danzo, over Renodan's attack on Naruto."

"What my foolish and disloyal subordinates do to get themselves killed is none of my concern," the man replied. "While I find the Kyuubi and his…partner…disgusting, making a spectacle to heroify myself is beneath me. What's better, the brat killed the whole lot of the insurgence. He's useful even if completely naïve."

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to deal with your tongue Danzo," Tsunade spoke as they all began leaving. "Kushina isn't either." The man huffed as he continued out the door into the chilling winds. A storm was on its way.

"A cold, naïve boy," Danzo spoke into the air.

"It would seem our fight with Madara does not mean peace for you Naruto," Kyuubi spoke as he carried his musing mate home.

"Nah, just one more obstacle out of the way," Naruto replied. "Some day Kyuubi. But we have a kid of our own, and I still have friends and family here. If it comes to war, the war will end quickly."

The villagers looked on in confusion at the sight. Some women smiled and laughed as the two passed them. "I told you Lina," one of them said as though there had been a challenge going. "They're both cute too. What I wouldn't give for Hairo to be such a romantic."

"I told you acceptance was growing didn't I?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto smirked and huffed. When the two got home, there was a messenger frog waiting for them. The blond took the scroll and opened it readily.

_Naruto, I can't say the circumstances of this message are anything to celebrate over. I'm perfectly fine, and I make a damn fine fisherman. You and Kyuubi aren't gonna like what you hear, but this old man hasn't seen slime like this since Orochimaru defected into his mad research. I figured out where Madara and Pein got the techniques to seal living beings into objects like the idol. There are elite soldiers in the Shadow Country, ones with incredible power and chakra. Each of them emanates a twisted aura, and they do not feel human at all. I think some of the weapons they carry have been infused with the souls of past warriors and ancient demons. If any of them were to step foot on our land, the fight would bring massive destruction to everything. This isn't just a political argument and jealous retribution over the war with Akatsuki Naruto. You need to do something and soon; I don't like some of the rumors that have been going around like great military movements. _

_I'll see you and Kyuubi soon, _

_Jiraiya_

"I don't like this," Kyuubi spoke as he took a step back. He watched as his mate quietly and carefully rolled up the scroll. "This goes back to why demons fled the human realm. They were used and tortured by people who lusted for power. Demons sealed from the first age…they wouldn't have any consciousness left, nothing but pure power. To be isolated from everything for thousands of years…" The redhead shivered.

"I don't have to think about it," Naruto spoke evenly. "Long enough for even rage to expire at the sealer…. What could their mates have suffered?" The blond clenched his clawed fist. "Screw peace proceedings. We're going over there, and I'm not waiting long. Make sure your gear is in shape before we go," he told the redhead as he went inside. Kyuubi felt cold for one of the few times in his life. It had happened a few times after their mating. Naruto could be filled with so much twisting sorrow and pain that even he could feel the icy grip it held. His heart yearned for the warmth they could share with each other.

Ryuushin was silent as he felt the deep presence of his father. Kushina could even sense the cold as her son walked upstairs without a word. He went to his room and shut the door before summoning his blades, the swords of his father. "Give me guidance Dad," he spoke quietly as he sat down to meditate.

Kyuubi sat down next to his love as he entered a trance. The fox followed him soon after, appearing in his demon form in a green field where the wind blew lightly through his fur. Naruto sat a few feet away being petted by his deceased father. "It's good to see you two," the Fourth spoke as the redhead walked over, receiving a few happy strokes as well.

"The Leaf and a lot of people are in danger," Naruto spoke up. The Yondaime turned to him with a frown. "The Shadow Country is the origin of demon sealing. Jiraiya found out how some of the leaders there are as powerful as Madara: they carry weapons with demons and old soldiers sealed inside them. We have to destroy them; it means full-out war."

"I knew sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the greater good," Minato told his son, "but even then decisions were tough. Naruto, you must protect those you love as best you can, and you must protect the innocent as best you can. From the way it sounds, this isn't something you _or_ Kyuubi can just put off. It wasn't fair to make you a jinchuuriki at birth, and it wasn't fair to have to seal you away Kyuubi," he said sorrowfully. "I'm glad you've ended the tradition of jinchuuriki Naruto, and I'm proud to have a son who made these warring lands come together in peace. You two have my blessings, and I hope you can find a swift and just way to finish this fight. I love you Naruto," Minato ended. His son transformed and hugged his father back. "I'm always with you."

"I know…Dad," Naruto spoke as he began regaining consciousness. Kyuubi stayed behind for just a while more, changing into his own human form.

"You never expected any of this did you?" the redhead asked. The Fourth shook his head. "Who'd have thought the very demon you sealed in your own son would eventually…become his mate. The very fact that he became a demon…" Minato cut him off as he embraced the redhead.

"I knew you cared during our fight with Madara," he spoke. "I don't care that it's you two, I don't care that he became a demon, and I don't care that he fell in love with a man…because that man showed and earned respect and showed true concern for my boy." Kyuubi was stunned. "I know you love him, and that mark on your shoulder means you'll never hurt him. You really do have my blessings."

"Thank you…Yondaime," Kyuubi spoke as he faded out of the trance as well.

Naruto had begun doing some repairs on his battle suit and suggested Kyuubi do the same. "I'll have your daggers back in shape soon," he said.

"Naruto," the redhead began, hoping to finally warm his mate's spirit back up a bit. "I know your father was an honorable man, one who had my respect. Up until now, I didn't know if he really approved of us, but now I know." The blond turned to him. "You don't know how much that means to me Naru. Your dad really is an amazing person."

"I just wish I could've met him once, just once back when I was a kid," the wolf whispered. Kyuubi knew he was tearing up. "It's not fair!" the blond yelled, banging his fist on the bedside table, shaking in fury and sorrow. "It's not your fault; I know it's not…so why am I…why am I so mad?" His mate walked over and nuzzled him before hugging him, bathing him in a calming scent, and comforting the blond. "It was so dark for so long; it still hurts."

"Shhh, I know," Kyuubi spoke. "I'm here for you, to keep you away from that cold pit. You'll never go back there again. I love you, mate."

"Kyuubi," Naruto whispered as he clenched his hands into the redhead's clothing, gripping so harshly and not understanding why. "It hurts." The redhead placed his mate in their bed before changing them both into their full forms. As a fox, he lied down next to his wolf, licking his neck, mewling comfortingly, and caringly wrapping their tails together, a sign of comfort and acceptance.

"I will never leave you, and I will always be there for you when you need it," Kyuubi spoke. As they laid down and shared body heat, Naruto lulled into sleep as his aura became more peaceful. Kyuubi felt warm again and nuzzled his sleeping love before going downstairs and playing with his son.

"Did something happen?" Kushina asked. She felt a hand tap her on the shoulder, and she followed a clone outside. "You two are so good at that."

"It lets us be secretive and fast in combat and in hide and seek," Kyuubi replied with a smile. "We got a note from Jiraiya, and it seems that the origin of demon sealing is in the Shadow Country." The woman looked down a bit. "Now Naruto wants to go over there as soon as possible. I can't say I disagree with him, but I hate seeing him fight so much."

"All we can do is support him and take some of the burden when we can," Kushina told him calmly. "You're both stronger than anyone I've ever seen. I have faith in you two. Minato always had the strength to fight for what he believed, even if it hurt him and made him feel guilty."

"I really thought we could just live and be happy after we killed Madara," Kyuubi spoke. "When you said you were okay with me loving him, I thought we could just spend eternity peacefully traveling and maybe raise a few pups, but all I keep seeing is war, and it's been my fault twice already."

"That's why you have your own separate world," Kushina stated softly. "I'm sorry I hated you Kyuubi. When you said that you loved him, I couldn't bring myself to trust you. Just knowing what you were up to made my skin crawl, but Naruto was so happy. You two must be miserable to keep living in our world."

"It's our duty as Bijuu to keep relaying the state of the human realm back to the demon world, but it can be horrible to watch," Kyuubi spoke. "Naruto has become so cold as we've lived through Zant, his change, and now this war. He's different from when he was just over seventeen; he was young and playful…innocent beyond compare too," the fox laughed as tears escaped him. "He was hurt, and I could comfort him and be there because I could understand. I know it's not easy for you to understand Kushina-San, but his pain, his anguish and terror…is my pain too. Literally every ounce of his rage and fear echoes through me, and sometimes I wonder if it'll break me." The woman didn't know how to help the man before her.

"He doesn't need to fight our war," Kushina began. "We can win if we fight together."

"That doesn't change the fact that they desecrated the lives of so many innocent people until this day," spoke Naruto as he came into the kitchen. "It's personal to me. We can't mend the damage, only stop it from spreading. And there is no way you could fight against their commanders. To fully control a demon's power is to be able to crush a mountain at the snap of your fingers."

"Just promise me you won't let this war consume you," Kyuubi spoke as he welled up in tears. "I don't want to watch the Naruto I knew rot away and be replaced by something so cold and bitter. I love you, but you tear at my heart every day you brood over this. Please Naruto…control your emotions for me. It hurts me when you hurt yourself." The blond was stunned.

"Kyuu…"

"I never want to be selfish with you, 'cause I know what you lived through, but please, just let up a bit," the redhead begged. "It doesn't just hurt you. We feel everything that the other feels. Just let go…you can lead better with a level head than like you are now; just please stop." There was a long silence as Naruto walked over to Kyuubi and hugged him. In canine yips, growls, and groans he apologized heavily. Naruto felt ashamed of himself for not realizing this.

"Alright, this can wait," he spoke quietly. Kyuubi then picked his head up in surprise.

"No, it can't," he replied. "That one elder is right, Shadow has no intention for peace, and we have a duty to release those demons from their prisons. But just promise me you won't let your anger and fear rule your heart." Naruto nuzzled with his mate before nodding his head. Then the clone disappeared.

There was little that Naruto and Kyuubi left unspoken as they began preparing for war. The elders were surprised when, the very next day, the two had summoned all of them and declared the situation. Apparently the demon king wanted to very swiftly mobilize all military forces and strategize the first attack. Envoys were dispatched to each of the hidden villages hoping to garner quick support. The Raikage would hopefully be the first to respond.

Danzo found the blond to be arrogant, naïve, and domineering, but at least he was going to get things done, even if for his childish and vengeful reasons. Tsunade was surprised, but before long, everyone was headlong in heavy training. On average, a giant orb would appear in the sky, and the village would be bathed in light from Kyuubi and Naruto dueling. The fights became more violent, but neither would ever come out scathed.

"From the reconnaissance Jiraiya and our clones did, the best strike point would probably be just north of this fishing village," Naruto deduced in front of the council. I can land a special team of assassins on the shore to deal with any resistance that might appear early."

"So, in how long do you intend to act Uzumaki boy?" Danzo asked contemptuously.

"In nine days, with Kumo or not, we set out to sea, but the trip will take about a week without help. Outfit any vessels we can commandeer with sleds something akin to an ice skate," Naruto replied. "We will move on Shadow with all haste."

**Author Notes: There ya go **** Review please! Or else.**


	11. The Icy Cross

**Author Notes: Alright, new chapter for everyone! For this one, please go to my page first and load the music I put up. As most of you know, I do not have bad taste, and I am very good at making a story more dramatic with said musical choices. **

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^##################%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Please Read the message above first! **

On the western shore of a far-off continent, a great cloud of fog could be seen in the distance, a rare occasion. It was slowly rolling towards the beaches, and all the fishermen had come in as the sunset drew closer.

"Move all landing parties to their positions," Naruto spoke quietly to the commanding officer. He focused with his Kikánugan through the mist. Nothing was waiting for them, but nonetheless he had put a jutsu on the boats long before they left. Wolves of ice would spring from them when they landed, and then all would be swift.

Kyuubi came up, ready in armor to attack. He kissed his mate softly before preparing. Nothing could be seen as fog rolled over sand and grass, hills and town alike. For the last minute of travel, the blond would let them go on the water so as to safely dock in the nearby fishing town.

Silent as the night, the main strike forces jumped from the boats and ran through the mist until they met sand. A wolf in the distance howled, and Jiraiya awoke to feel the familiar presence of three particular people. "Naruto, already?"

Beasts of moving ice dashed into the village south of the landing while Naruto, Kyuubi, and the ninja of Konoha and Kumo swiftly raced toward the northern village. "I'll go in first," the blond spoke as he zipped ahead.

The night watch was lazy as he felt the fog lull him to sleep. "Ah, no one'll attack this little place. Well, Ito has been giving me a tough time since I let those bandits get away with his catch. Still…" He felt ice roll over his back and shoulders, and the safe side of a sword blade came to rest against his neck under his chin. The reflection in the blade wasn't enough to make out who stood behind him. "Who are you?" he asked as he watched the glint of the blade.

"You will let us occupy this village until we move on," Naruto told the man. "Who is in charge here? And where do they live?"

"Like I'd tell you, bandit scum…" the man retorted.

"We're not bandits," the reply came as ice encased the man's legs. Then the fog faded, and twenty, thirty, more people came into view as they silently swept over the hills toward the village. "We're here to put an end to the crimes of the Shadow Country." The guard's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, they said you'd never attack us," he frightfully spoke, choking on every word as his life hung before him. "Kill me then."

"No, we come only to destroy your military, the government, and anyone who can seal a demon into a weapon," Naruto replied as he lowered his blade and cuffed his opponent with ice. "Now, which direction is the capital, and don't think about lying to me." The man gulped.

"It's about a hundred and ten miles east, Northeast of here," the man spoke as tears rolled down his face. "But you'll have to get through four border fortresses, a fortified citadel, and another city before you'll have a chance at attacking the capital. It won't matter though," he laughed. "Meet one of the generals, and you'll all die."

"We came prepared for their weapons, abominations which twist the souls of dearly departed and immortal demons who had family," Naruto told him sternly. "You'll be treated fairly as a P.O.W., chakra sealed, weight seals placed on your body for suppression, and we will provide you with adequate food and water."

"We've taken all of the guards in this village," Kyuubi told them as he came up to the watch post. "Where should we imprison them all?"

"Is the local jail full?" the blond asked. The man searched himself for a moment.

"I, I think three of the five cells are full, but you'd have to check. And if they're full?"

"We'll accommodate you," Naruto finished before knocking the man out. "I'm going to check out the situation in the other village. Make contact with Jiraiya if he's here." Kyuubi nodded. "Captain Yamato!" The man appeared below. "If necessary, I'll need you to construct some prisons for the nightwatchmen and any ninja Chuunin rank or lower." He then disappeared into the night.

The next village over contained nothing but innocent civilians. Naruto had his arctic wolves keep watch over them and promised them safety. When he arrived in the northern village, Jiraiya was there waiting for them. "Naruto, it's good to see you, although so soon after my letter was a bit surprising. Or did you begin preparations before that?"

"No," the blond replied. "The crimes of this country are vast and horrible though. It shouldn't have been left alone, and I won't let it be any longer. We'll rest in the woods for the night. My wolves will keep watch. Is there anything important you discovered?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the older man replied. "Their military movements have begun. Smaller groups are on the move; a band of about eighty is heading for a port-city northwest of here. Listen, Naruto, you don't have experience commanding large groups of people, and you haven't seen war like I have. You can't go in head-first on this, so let me be the tactician unless you have Shikamaru with you."

"He'll be arriving in about two weeks with Sasuke and the others. Tsunade will be watching my son in our absence. Until he arrives, we're at your disposal," Naruto told his sensei as he embraced the good friend and mentor.

"We'll move on tomorrow," the white-haired Sannin told them. "How many did you bring with you?"

"Sixty, but numbers isn't the only factor. Sasuke and I can subdue large numbers easily. We're going to make sure we can save as many as possible, but in many cases, I don't think there will be much chance," Naruto admitted. "They are all very zealous, and most won't admit defeat."

It was a long way between the advance party and the target. Teams were divvied up beforehand. Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sasuke each led a group of twenty. The enemy was holed up in a small unfortified camp in the woods. The blond used his eyes to search for traps. There were a couple, but there was enough space between them that it was inconsequential. Total elimination was unnecessary as Jiraiya had guessed. These were mostly Chuunin, probably the guards for the port in the Glass Country that Naruto had destroyed. The blond formed eleven hand signs before focusing. With the shade of the trees, it would be easier to pull off. "Water Style: Water Mist Jutsu." Then he followed with another twenty as the fog began to ease in. "Ice Style: Hanging Reflection."

When a few of the enemy woke up and began taking up posts to guard the edges of the camp, they began seeing disturbingly huge animals, magnifications caused by lenses and mirrors of ice. In panics they woke up the remaining soldiers, some of them laughing at the frightened ones, others shocked. It was a bit of a laugh. "Sasuke, would you do the honors?" Naruto asked. All of the mirrors tilted so that infinite reflections of the Uchiha could be seen. Many began fleeing only to come face to face with another reflection. Using the Sharingan, he put them all under a heavy genjutsu.

"Alright, tie them up and suppress their chakra!" Jiraiya ordered. The camp was erased from existence within the hour, and all prisoners were brought back to the prison Yamato had built. "Keep any fire users in the village jail. We're leaving seven of you here to make sure we can keep these men secure. The women of the villages have promised to provide meals, but security measures cannot be lax. Every one of them must be screened daily to make sure nothing is smuggled in. In another couple of weeks, more of the alliance's ninja will be arriving to take your place, and more prisoners will be brought back here. Soon battle will begin in earnest as we begin scoping out good places to stage operations and finding a headquarters. Stay alert, and don't do anything stupid," Jiraiya ended.

"Could we find any maps of this region?" Naruto asked. There was a single chart which showed this group's route to the shore. "It's, got something on it, chakra," he stated. Kyuubi felt the paper.

"It's protected to show you the wrong bearings and get you lost," he spoke. "Give me an hour; I'll have it unhinged. Meanwhile, got see what you can collect from the camp in terms of weaponry, journals, supplies…" Naruto was able to scope out about ten square miles around the campsite with his eyes' maximum range. There were no other ninja camps in the immediate area. He took down all the traps and took the raw materials with him. The tents would be of use when more of the alliance showed up. Cooking supplies, some personal documents, and extra weaponry was gathered up before Naruto erased all signs of the camp. Using a dimensional barrier, a jutsu he'd learned from his father, he relocated everything into the middle of the ocean. He had clones speedily carry everything back to his base camp before he summoned a pair of wings made of ice. Rising into the air, the leaves began to frost over.

He could see forever through the forest. This land was dense with trees. Predatory animals stalked the underbrush. Far to the northwest, he saw the shoreline. One solid road ran along it. Another two paths had been cut through the trees, but to follow them closely would be suicide. There was a mountain range not too far off. Most of the cities were likely beyond it. "It'll be a pain to cross those. Hm, there's a storm rolling in…better go warn the others." He flew back and dropped down in the middle of camp. Everyone looked at him for a few seconds before continuing on. Naruto found Kyuubi, Jiraiya, Yamato, Kushina, and Sasuke discussing what needed to happen within the next few days.

"We need to make sure we can remain hidden so we can survive out here and get the lay of the land, but we need to be able to be found once reinforcements land. I'd recommend sending one of us back as a guide," Jiraiya stated.

"I can send a clone," Naruto spoke up as he sat down. "We have a storm moving in from the northeast. Make sure everyone uses the rain covers for the tents. Have we unlocked the chart?" Kyuubi nodded. "We have a mountain range northeast of us. Two clearly cut roads are between us and it. The cities have to be beyond them. To our west is the shore, and a bit further north is the port. I couldn't see if a river cut through the mountains because of the storm and fog, but that should probably be our next target."

"If we cut off their trade and river transport here, we could see huge numbers swarm the place within a week. We need to bide time with this situation," Kushina told them. Kyuubi and Naruto didn't look very happy, but they nodded in agreement.

"We shouldn't just make a run for the mountains either not knowing where the checkpoints are in this country," Yamato began. "We're essentially stuck here."

"Not quite," Kyuubi cut in. "Have a few of us blend in with the locals. We can suppress our chakra and pass ourselves off as fishermen wanting to move and join a crew. Maybe we could pick up a few contacts and learn the lay of the land more." While it would be a good solution, there were two risks: detection, and loss of communication with the rest. "It may be our best option while we wait for more."

"Most of the locals already know me," spoke Jiraiya. "Even in the port you're talking about. I can probably talk you guys in. If not, I know one pretty lady who'd be glad to distract the watchmen." Smack!

"I thought I told you to avoid all foreign women Jiraiya Sensei!" Kushina interjected. She sighed before sitting back down. "Nevertheless, any resources we can gain now could only be helpful." Rain began tinkling against the water-proof tarps, so they all dismissed and ran for shelter.

"I wish I'd considered how slowly this would have to go when we brought only so many," Naruto groaned. He was going to get very antsy and anxious. Kyuubi sat next to him and hugged his wolf. "I know, patience is the only way. We need to get information on the enemy. How many of these demon weapons do they have? How many can use them?"

"We'll find out soon enough Naruto, now calm down and lie with me; mating season will be on us soon, and we need to make sure we can resist it with the help of the drugs Tsunade made," Kyuubi told him. "Get some rest, my sweet ookami." Kissing and lulling Naruto into bed, Kyuubi cuddled with him and soon fell asleep amidst the sound of rain.

**Author Notes: I'm sorry for the delay between writer's block and a bunch of other stuff. The story will be picking up soon I promise.**


	12. Important Message

Hey faithful readers.

I'm a family friend of Paradox...

Unfortunately, just two months ago, your author passed away at the age of 17 years 312 days at 4:27 A.M. It was unknown to me at the time he wrote so many fanfictions on this website (or that he wrote so much for a hobby at all). He and I took our english classes together, and I always was astounded when I peer-critiqued/analyzed his work be it a poem, argumentative piece, or philosophical positionings. I've spent the last twelve days reading his stories, and I was honestly shocked at some of his comments. I didn't know he was borderline bi-sexual/plain gay, not that I hold it against him. Some of our best friends are, both boys and girls.

But I'm trailing away here. Paradox and I were performing in a choral-orchestral performance in Carnegie Hall when he collapsed on stage. In a matter of hours, stress, scans, and worry, we (his family and other close friends there too) were told he wouldn't live through the night. He'd contracted adolescent small-cell lung cancer coupled with a virus that had been eating away at the cells in his chest without any signs. Both of his parents smoked, but the doctrs say we can't blame them. Adolescent lung cancer has several genetic factors involved...but in a matter of seven hours, I'd lost a dear friend who had devoted his life to readers like you, issues like human-rights, videogame animation/design, and most of all music. I and the chorus which we'd auditioned for performed his funeral mass shortly after his death. I saw that he inserted some great musical works into his stories (he was always doing crazy things to blend his interests), so I feel it fitting to end his existence on FF by providing his dedicated readers with the music by which he departed from this world. These are not recordings of our chorus, but they are just as emotional as we were during the procession. These songs were selected because they were some of his favorites, and they fit the occassion. Please listen in remembrance of Living Paradox. All of the links below are "(you tube)" with each link below added to the end.

.com/watch?v=hQTMrs0DMsI&feature=related

.com/watch?v=nydD17m6Tn8

.com/watch?v=iWtcvmSLxy4

.com/watch?v=tV29TqNc4rM&feature=related

.com/watch?v=J5MoZlNVG-s&feature=related

.com/watch?v=J5MoZlNVG-s&feature=related (he and I are in this one)

In remembrance of my friend, I can TRY to continue his works to fitting ends...if you want, or we can preserve what exists in memory. Reply back with revies, as they've been rerouted to my email adress. For now at least, goodbye everyone.


End file.
